Harry Potter and the Return of Darkness
by TheFlowerOfTheCourt
Summary: They say the winning side of a war gets to write its history. What happens when Harry absorbs the Horcrux in his scar to discover all of Voldemort's knowledge, skills, memories, and the hidden side of history? Harry decides that he actually agrees with some of the things Voldemort was fighting for. Dark!Harry, but not evil. Ex-DeathEater!Sirius. Will eventually be HP/DG/AG/FD/GD.
1. Meeting at Gringotts

Summary: After a visit to Gringotts with Sirius, Harry discovers more about his scar and from it, tons of knowledge and information about the other side of the war. While harry will be rich and be lord of multiple houses, they are ones that do actually make sense and for the most part are eluded to in canon. Be warned Harry will have to have a wife for each of 4 houses he takes lordship over, but they will not all appear overnight.

Pairing: Harry/Daphne/Astoria/Fleur/Gabrielle(will be involved in marriage contract but as a 10 year old will not be doing too many grown up things for a while); starting this story Harry will be 14, Daphne is 14, Astoria is 12, Fleur is 16 (birthday will be a few days before triwizard tournament starts making her 17 and eligable for said tournament, and Gabrielle will be 10. (her birthday will be in early september, a week or so after school starts, making her 11 for most of Harry's 4th year, and she will be 12 shortly after starting her first year.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

* * *

"BOY GET YOUR LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSE DOWN HERE AND COOK US SOME DAMN BREAKFAST!"came the shouts of his walrus of an uncle waking him from another strange dream featuring the ugly child like Voldemort. He couldn't make heads or tails of what the Dark Lord was planning, only that it in some way involved him. Harry rolled out of bed and reminding himself how much he hated his excuse for relatives. Harry gathered up some of his worn out hand-me downs and started to dress.

He gave his uncle a glare as he passed him headed to the stove, setting a couple frying pans onto the stove top. Pulling out the eggs and bacon from the ice box and adding it to the pans, he got to thinking about the letter that arrived for him yesterday.

_Mr. Potter_

_A meeting has been requested by Lord Sirius Orion Black with you at 10:00 on the 31st of July regarding your inheritance. Upon request a portkey has been sent with this letter that will take you directly to the Gringotts lobby. The portkey will activate at 9:45 on the 31st, we strongly suggest you not miss it._

_Flingorth, Account Manager of Black Estate_

He served the food to his relatives and grabbed a plate taking it back up to his room. Taking a look at his watch he still had an hour and forty five minutes so he finished eating quickly and headed outside to complete his now daily workout routine which he had taken to doing every morning since seeing how emaciated Azkaban had left Sirius, and figuring that his malnourished body couldn't look too much better he decided to change it. Half an hour later he slipped into the garage unnoticed, to use Dudley's weight lifting set to finish up his daily routine, before heading back up to shower with only twenty minutes until his portkey. Standing under the shower head with the steaming hot water running down his back he looked back to the last time he had seen his godfather...

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

_Harry and Sirius were standing on the balcony beside the clock tower that was overlooking the Hogwarts courtyard, with Hermione standing a distance away to give the two a few private minutes before they had to be back into the infirmary._

"_Harry,"his godfather began, "I want you to be careful until I next see you. There are some things that have probably been kept from you, things I cant explain now, but will meet with you over the summer to __discuss them with you."_

"_When will I see you?"_

"_I will send you the details by owl post. Now some things I have to tell you may be very hard for you to understand, but I will need you to keep an open mind and be patient while I explain some things to you as I fear you have been left ignorant and misled on a lot of issues from Dumbledore." Sirius was looking a little nervous as he continued. "There are also some things about my past, which we do not have the time to discuss here, but that you need to be made aware of along with the reasons behind those things."_

_Thoroughly confused by that last statement and still wondering what kind of things were being kept from him, but understanding that they were pressed for time, he just nodded his acceptance and moved in to give his godfather a quick rib smashing hug. _

"_Just be careful Sirius, I have already broken you out from the grasp of the ministry once, don't make me do it again." Harry replied with a sly smirk._

"_You too pup, make sure to keep in touch and i'll see you soon"_

_With that last message he climbed onto the back of Buckbeak and they kicked off and headed into the darkness. Harry just stood there watching the dark speck getting smaller and smaller until Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and reminding him that they only had a few minutes to be back, and with that they turned around and headed towards the infirmary._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower, and headed back to his room. By the time he had finished dressing, he still had about five minutes to go before the portkey activated so he decided to spend a few minutes collecting his thoughts until the unfamiliar feeling of a fish hook pulling from behind his naval whisked him away from his bedroom on Private Drive.

Harry appeared a few seconds later in the bright white marble made lobby of Gringotts bank which was as usual lined around the edges by desks of close to a hundred goblins. A few doors placed around the room were the only signs that there were other parts to the bank, each being guarded by a pair of armed goblin warriors, same as the front doors. There was a decent sized crowd already gathered inside the lobby, so harry joined the queue in the shortest line he could find to wait for a teller. It was a few minutes before ten when his turn finally came around.

"How can I help you today?" asked the goblin who looked as if he would rather be elsewhere dealing with anything other then wizards.

"Good morning sir," Harry replied as a look of shock that a human would have any kind of manners crossed the goblins face. Being used to treated like a second rate creature by most humans it was a welcome change which made his mood improve a bit towards the youth. "My name is Harry Potter and I have a ten o'clock appointment with Flingorth the Black Family account manager."

"My apologies for my earlier attitude Mr. Potter, my name is Sharptooth if you will follow me, I will show you to his office." Sharptooth led him through an ornately set of oak doors which led to another long hallway with more doors lining it, each with a plaque and a family name attached to it. A few doors here and there had a pair of goblin warriors standing outside of the doors, leading him to believe that there was business being attended to behind said doors.

After what seemed like a five minute walk and passed more turns and corners then he could keep count Griphook stopped him at a door that had a plaque with the Black family name on it with what he assumed was the Black family crest of a grim howling at a moon with what looked like two bodies laying in front of it on the ground. The two goblin warriors bowed them into the room where an older looking goblin sat behind an antique mahogany desk with Sirius seated on the near side. They both turned to him as he stepped into the room and Sharptooth bowed to them as he re-shut the doors behind him.

"Harry, its good to see you again pup" Sirius exclaimed getting up from his chair rather quickly to wrap him up in a big hug.

"You too Sirius, so what are we doing here today?"

"I believe I can answer that for you Mr. Potter" replied the old goblin who introduced himself as Flingorth. Shaking the goblins hand and taking the offered seat, Flingorth continued on. "Your godfather here has requested we give you the inheritance ritual to check and see if you are entitled to any Lordships and thus their vaults."

"Sounds fair enough, what do you need me to do?" Flingorth pulled out a vial filled with a clear like substance, an old piece of parchment, and a rather sharp looking quill.

"This here is an inheritance potion. You must drink the potion and then sign your name using a blood quill onto the top of this piece of parchment." Taking the quill and parchment and placing them in front of himself, Harry downed the clear potion which tasted oddly enough like parchment, and signed his name onto the sheet in front of him, feeling a slight sting on the back of his hand. Only a few seconds later blood-red words began to appear on the parchment and all three watched as it filled itself out to read...

**Harry James Potter**

**Titles**

**Heir to the house of Potter**

**Heir to the house of Peverell **

**Heir to the house of Black**

**Heir to the house of Slytherin (soul adoption)**

**Extra**

**Incomplete soul adoption (Tom Marvolo Riddle; a.k.a. Lord Voldemort)**

**Parseltongue (from soul adoption)**

**50% block on magical core (placed shortly after birth)**

**Marriage Contracts with the Greengrass family (through House Black/House Slytherin)**

Harry just sat there stunned. So many questions running through his mind he did not even know where to begin. "Please allow me to explain what exactly it is you are looking at Mr. Potter," Flingorth began. "Each of the four houses you are currently the heir to you can claim your Lordship over them, however, there are a few pro's and con's to both so I will give you a few minutes to think it over after we are finished and you have had chance to discuss things with your godfather.

Harry just nodded his consent and the goblin continued. "As to the upside for each house you claim your Lordship over you gain those seats on the Wizengamot when you become of age, which let me be frank, would make you a very powerful individual when it comes to shaping the future of the wizarding world. Also with each Lordship you can claim the family vaults, which while I cannot as of yet give you the details until you take up the lordships of these houses, all vaults are of substantial amounts, other then the Slytherin vault as the Gaunt family blew the Slytherin fortune over the centuries. There are still however seats for the Slytherin house on the Wizengamot."

"Now as to the downside, which most men these days would not even consider it a downside, is that for each Lordship you claim, you would have to take a separate wife for each title." At this Sirius and Harry's eyes both went wide but both thinking completely different things. Sirius was thinking about how his godson was the luckiest bastard on the planet right about now, while Harry was thinking about how in the hell he could handle four wives at the same time!

"Now to continue on Mr. Potter, the incomplete soul adoption by the man named Voldemort. Most likely it was caused the night he gave you your legendary scar. If I would have to hazard a guess I would say that he has delved deeply into soul magic creating what are known as Horcruxes which is the process of splitting ones soul and hiding pieces into other objects, which would in turn anchor you to this world if you should die. However, he would have had to delve pretty deeply for his soul to become unstable enough for a piece to dislodge and attach itself to you that night his own killing curse rebound upon him."

"Master Flingorth is there anyway to get rid of it?" asked Sirius speaking up for the first time since the explanations began.

"While yes I can destroy it, there are other options one can take depending on if you find the benefits worth the price or not," the old goblin replied.

"I'm not sure if I should be honored or scared out of my mind by having a piece of him stuck inside my head," Harry laughed trying to bring some humor to a not so humorous situation.

"Yes well, let me explain what I had in mind and you can make that decision for yourself," the old goblin answered with a wry smile. "While we can destroy the soul fragment you will at the same time lose your right as the heir of Slytherin House along with your Parseltongue abilities. On the other hand we can complete the necessary rituals that would combine that fragment with your own soul which would have a plethora of extra surprises added along to what it is already giving you"

Waiting for the other shoe to drop Harry asked the goblin to explain the pro's and con's of merging the two souls together, "First let me explain about souls." He began. "The soul is the essence to each individual, while the body can survive without a soul given proper care, you will no longer exist in it. The body is merely a vessel for which to hold a person through means of harboring their soul. While the brain of the body processes all thoughts, memories, reactions, emotions, and any other responses humans make and do, all of these things exist within the soul however. In muggle terms the soul is like the hard drive of one of their computer's, it stores every ounce of information and everything the computer can do onto that hard drive with which the rest of the computer then processes, displaying it to the rest of the world."

"Essentially what this means is that by absorbing the fragment of the soul you would gain a 'copy' of Voldemort's 'hard drive'. You would essentially gain every thought, memory, ability, or bit of knowledge that he had up until the point his curse rebound upon him. You would be receiving decades of extra knowledge from one of the most powerful wizards to ever talk the planet." Here Flingorth's smile became almost feral, thinking of just how powerful Harry could become in the next few years with a completely unblocked core and more knowledge then most men could acquire in five lifetimes let alone at the age of 14.

Knowing that there had to be a downside to all of this other then a plethora of the most heinous memories of a madman, Harry decided to voice his question. "So whats the catch? What is the downside to all of this?"

"The downside of this Mr. Potter would be that as a Horcrux, while you live Voldemort would never be able to truly die. However, on the other side of the Galleon with a piece of his soul combined with your own, you yourself would never be able to truly die, so long as he is still alive." Harry and Sirius's eye brows both shot into their hair lines at this bit of information. While yes having an unkillable Voldemort could be a bad thing, being almost invincible yourself would be a very nice perk to have.

"Before I leave you two to make your decisions, let me finish explaining the last few pieces of this information. As for the magical block on your core, it is a very common things for parents of magically strong children, to have placed upon them. Usually these are taken off by said parents upon their 11th birthday. That yours was not is a blessing and a curse. The curse is that every bit of magic you have done up unto this point has been at least four times harder for you to achieve. I say at least four because your magical core is like any other muscle in your body, the harder and more you use it the stronger it gets. Your core has had to work at least twice as hard for you to produce the same magic that others around you are completing. Theoretically this in turn should make your core even stronger then it would have been if your blocks had been removed upon your 11th birthday."

"Gee pup, you never do anything half arsed do you?" Sirius laughed.

"Well my aunt and uncle always kept telling me I was a freak, maybe they knew more then they let on." Harry replied jokingly not seeing the dark look that crossed Sirius' face as he heard his godson talking about his relatives treatment of him.

"Well back on topic," Flingorth interupted. "As for the marriage contracts between house Black and house Slytherin with the Greengrass family, this one while unbreakable still has to be finalized seeing as the Greengrass family has two daughters and the contracts does not name which one has to fulfill which contract." A smile came to his face before he continued. "You get to kill two birds with one stone as the muggles would say."

Wondering how exactly the goblin seemed to know so much about muggle's Harry decided to ask him about it as a good way to change the subject from his future wife problem. "I am curious Master Flingorth as to how you seem to know a lot about muggle's and their ways?"

"We are a bank Mr. Potter, we deal not only in wizard currency but that of the muggle's as well. So seeing as we cannot just walk into a muggle bank without clearly breaking the statute of secrecy, we have adapted to using muggle computers to do all of our transactions throughout the muggle world."

"I guess that would do it." was Harry's only response. "So may I have a few minutes alone with my godfather to discuss things while you get ready the things required to remove my magical block, and hopefully by then we will have an answer as to my soul and Lordship problems?

"That would be fine Mr. Potter, I shall return in fifteen minutes for your decisions." And with those last words Flingorth left through the door behind his chair.

"Well what do you think Sirius?"

"Well...,"he began, trying to find out how exactly to bring up what he had originally brought Harry here to discuss. "First off it is your decision in the end, I would suggest you to do it, but I wont force you to choose one way or the other. However, there was a reason I called for this meeting other then what has happened so far. Now is as good a time as any to tell you seeing as if you do go through with the ritual you may be pissed I did not tell you beforehand. I'm starting to ramble aren't I?"

"Just a bit." he replied starting to get nervous on exactly what Sirius had to tell him. "Although we only have fifteen minutes so do try to spit it out."

Sirius sighed and tried to calm himself, he knew this could either make or break his relationship with his godson. "Here is goes, first know that I loved your parents and you very much, your father was a brother to me in all but blood, and I would have never betrayed them. However, although I never received a trail, I still would have ended up in Azkaban." Sirius started to roll up his sleeve on his left arm. "Now before you freak out and try and kill me, please at least let me explain as much as I can first."

Harry looked down to where Sirius had just finished rolling up his sleeve and saw the last thing he ever expected to see on his godfather...the Dark Mark. A roller coaster of emotions flashed through him. Anger, shock, betrayal, sadness, and the oddest of all, slight acceptance? However shock won out and he could only sit there gaping like a fish unable to talk, waiting for Sirius to get on with the explaining part of what was going on.

"Pup, what you have to understand is that the winning side of a war gets to write it's history. I am certain that most of the story you have heard has been one sided. From what you have told me in our letters for the past month, I would have to say most of it has been intentional and you have been subjected to a lot of manipulations to see that you land on the so called 'light' side of this war.

For instance, I know for a fact that James and Lily stated in their will that you should under no circumstances be sent to the Dursley's if something were to happen to them. Yet their will has of yet to see the light of day and Dumbledore somehow managed to ship you off to them the first chance he got. I also know for a fact that witches and wizards who are either muggleborn or muggle raised are to have the deputy headmistress/headmaster visit your home and explain the wizarding world to them. Yet you were sent Hagrid, while a nice bloke, didn't see fit to tell you how to even get onto the train platform where the biggest light side family known, just happens to come to your rescue.

But back to me. What I told you before was still true, I was not your parents secret keeper, the Dark Lord was a master Legillimans and I could not risk him finding out that information. While I would not betray him, he understood that your folks and I were close and did not hold it against me that I also would not fight against your parents. He may have been a Dark Lord but he is not quite as evil as Dumbledore would have you to believe. However, Peter, who was always week willed, decided to use the betrayal of your parents to get on his good side and told him how to find them. I tracked him down and tried to get my revenge but as you know he blasted the street away, killing all of those muggles and framing me while fleeing into the sewers.

I miss your parents very much, and regret everyday that they had to die, but you must understand that we were at war, and casualties are inevitable. The Dark Lord isn't merely a raging lunatic set out to destroy the world, completely the opposite to be truthful, we were trying to save it from certain destruction. However, the rest you would understand better if you were to go through with this ritual. That way you can see first hand exactly what the Dark Lords plans and idea's were."

Harry was having a fierce internal struggle with himself. On one hand he was having a hard time getting over the 'light' side agenda that had been instilled into him the last three years, and he was finding all of this hard to believe. On the other hand, there did seem to be a lot of coincidences. From Hagrid's deliverance of him into the wizarding world, to just happening to meet the Weasley family on the muggle side of the barrier, to being told how every dark wizard ever had been in Slytherin, when already he knew of two Gryffindors. Then there was his first year, like how a mountain troll could get passed the wards of Hogwarts and to the second floor without the headmaster knowing about it, or how three first years just happened to be able to get passed all of the obstacles guarding the Philosophers Stone.

Second year saw him having to take on a sixty foot Basilisk, that Dumbledore even after fifty years hadn't figured out was there? And somehow even though nobody knew where the chamber of secrets was, Fawkes was able to show up just in the nick of time to help save the day. It seemed like Dumbledore always never seemed to know what was going on, but somehow always showed up to 'save the day', and the more Harry thought about it, the more suspicious he was starting to get.

Even last year, Dumbledore seemed to only show up at the end to help Harry with the idea of using the time turner to free Sirius, but instead of going back himself, he once again allowed two third years to fumble their way through it allowing Peter to escape once again. Looking back it was just enough help to keep him indebted to Dumbledore but not enough to get Sirius free and allow Harry to escape from the Dursleys.

The Dursleys...that was a whole new ball game when it came to Dumbledore. The man had to have known that my parents did not wish me to be there, he had to have known what kind of living conditions he was submitting me too, I mean for merlins sake my damn Hogwarts letter was addressed to me as the cupboard under the stairs. Yet, year after year he seems fit to keep sending me back, while this entire time I have been able to claim several Lordships and free myself from that hell on earth.

No, Harry had decided. While he may not be able to support an evil dark lord, the questions were beginning to pile up and he was curious as to just how evil the man had in fact been. He could no longer count on others to give him the so called facts, so he decided he was going to get them from the source and consequences be damned! He was tired of being lied to and manipulated, tired of being used and discarded at the whims of the wizarding world, and most of all he was tired of those filthy muggles who called themselves his family, and he would be damned if he was ever going back! It was time for him to take control of his own life!

Just then the doors opened back up and Flingorth entered the room once more. "Mr. Potter, have you made your decisions yet?"

"Master Flingorth," he took a small second to look at his godfather before continuing. "I have decided. I will claim all four Lordships, I would like to have this magical block removed from me, and I would like to go ahead and complete the soul adoption. It is time for me to finally get the second side of this story and make decisions for myself for once and not ones that have been forced upon me."

"Very well Mr. Potter," the old goblin pulled out an old ornate box that he had brought back with him. "I took the liberty of obtaining your Lordship rings, you will need to put each one onto a finger of your choice, if they resize then magic has accepted you as the head of those families and the proper Lord of the house. You should also note that upon the first ring accepting you as Lord of its house, you shall become emancipated and eligible to use magic outside of school."

He slid the box over to Harry who opened it and pulled out the Potter ring first, it was a gold band with a huge ruby in the middle of it. Engraved on the ruby was a golden Griffin. Slipping it onto his right index finger where it resized immediately. Once the ring had accepted him, he was flooded with information on each of the Potter properties and the wards surrounding each one of them. Taking a moment to let his head settle from the onslaught of information, he reached in and grabbed the Peverell ring. This ring had a silver band with a black diamond in the center of it, flanked by two smaller white diamonds. Engraved onto the black diamond was a triangle with a circle in the middle with a vertical line going through both (the sign of the deathly hallows). He slipped it on next to the potter ring on his middle finger. Once again there was a flood of information on his properties and the wards, but not as much as was for the Potter ring.

Next to come out of the box was the Slytherin ring, it had a platinum band with a huge emerald set in the middle of it. Flanking the emerald were two basilisks engraved along the band each facing the center stone with tiny topaz placed for eyes. Engraved onto the center emerald was the letter S in old english. Slipping this ring on the middle finger of his left hand he was once again on the receiving end of more information but even less then the Peverell ring and could only tell of one house belonging to Slytherin house, an old shack hidden away in the town of Little Hangleton, however there were some serious wards surrounding this property.

The last and final ring was the one Harry was most curious about, the Black family ring. "Sirius how is it that I am to be Lord of the Black family when one, you are obviously still alive, and two i'm not a member of the Black family am I?"

"To answer your second question first, your grandmother on your fathers side was Dorea Black, so you do in fact have Black blood in you. As for your first question, in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic I am a criminal and therefore unfit to be the head of a house, as it is unlikely for me to be set free anytime soon, it is to be passed down to my Heir, which i have chosen you for. Now before you complain, if I had not chosen you, it would have sent to the son of my cousin Cissy, Draco Malfoy, and i'm sure you would rather avoid that yes?"

Nodding his head in reply he slipped the Black family ring onto his left index finger, it was also a platinum band with a black diamond in the center of it, being flanked by two moonstones. Engraved onto the diamond was the picture of a Grim, who looked very similar to Padfoot. It too resized sending almost as much information as the Potter ring had. "Congratulations, your new title will be Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin. Now if you will please follow me Lord Potter to the ritual chamber we will remove your block and take care of the soul adoption."

* * *

The two men followed Flingorth back out through the door the old goblin had been using. The floor slopped downwards with many twists and turns until the ornate walls had turned into stone walls lined with torches. After about a ten minute walk they came to a dead end with high white marble doors standing off on the right side. Two armed goblin warriors opened the french style doors as they approached bowing them in. The inside of the room was made up completely of white marble. The only thing in the room was a large marble ritual table completely covered in runes.

"Lord Potter if you could please lay upon the ritual table I will explain what is going to be happening." As Harry climbed upon the ritual table Flingorth began to explain what was going to be taking place. "Each of these runes you see carved into the ritual table has its own function, we are going to activate the runes for removal of magical blocks and the one for soul adoptions. Now I must warn you this will be a painful process as it requires your blood during the ritual and you must be strapped in to ensure that the ritual goes without problems."

Two medi-goblins shuffled over and began strapping him to the table while a third began pressing his finger to several of the runes surrounding him causing them to glow. "We are ready to begin now Lord Potter, now it will be hard but try to relax." With that he pressed the activation runes and Harry immediately found out he wasn't kidding about the pain. Two needles shaped like the tip of a muggle syringe shot up from the table and into each of his palm's allowing his blood to drain into the ritual table. At the same time a fierce pain in his chest and his forehead where his scar was erupted.

At the same time Sirius could see his body starting to be enveloped in a white glow, while hearing his godsons pained cries as the ritual took effect. Sirius, Flingorth, and the three medi-goblins waited in bated breath for over five minutes, while Harry screamed his throat raw, until the white glow began to recede and Harry stopped screaming. Once the glow was completely gone and it was just harry laying there panting hard, the three medi-goblins deactivated the ritual table and started to unstrap him. Once they had deactivated the table the two needles detracted from his palms and they healed over not even leaving a scar.

Meanwhile, minus the previous pain, Harry had never felt physically better, he could feel the added magical strength bubbling beneath the surface at the same time almost six decades of Voldemort's knowledge and memories began to flood his mind. What startled him was how similar the two of them actually were. Both were orphaned from a very early age, but grew up hated and abused by the muggles who were supposed to care and support them, and both had been on the receiving ends of the now classic Dumbledore manipulations.

He could see every thought and every reasoning behind why he chose to go to war, and to say that he didn't see a lot of things he agreed with would be a lie. A young Tom Riddle initially wanted revenge against the muggle world for what they had done to him growing up, but also saw the potential for the destruction of the magical world because of the muggles as well. Every year more and more muggleborn witches and wizards are being introduced into the magical world. The reason he hated the muggleborns was not because of their heritage but because with each muggleborn came two muggle parents who also was introduced into the magical world.

Eventually enough magic haters like the Dursleys and people from the orphanage young Riddle grew up in, would find out about our world and seek out to destroy it as they tried to do hundreds of years earlier. Every old tradition and law that muggleborns tried to abolish and 'modernize', made it that much easier for the muggles to discover us. Luckily with all of these memories came knowledge because of this he now knew how to learn Occlumency because he would need it to sort the immense wealth of knowledge he had just gained and sort out his immensely packed head.

* * *

Climbing off of the ritual table, Harry silently followed Flingorth and Sirius back to the Black Family account conference room, while trying to get his head to stop spinning from the knowledge still trying to get acclimated within his mind. Once seated, Harry decided to break the silence. "Master Flingorth, may I have an account balance for all four houses before we take a trip to the vaults?"

"Of course Lord Potter." Pressing a call button on his desk another goblin came scurrying into the room, bowing to the older goblin. "Blackclaw, bring me the account reports for the Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin houses, I already have the Black accounts here." The goblin hurried out of the office and came back a few minutes later out of breath, dropping off three files and then hurrying out once more. "Here you are Lord Potter." He slid the three files over to Harry, along with the file for the Black family, he opened them up and began to read.

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Harry Potter trust vault – 100,000 galleons (annual refill)**

**Potter Family Vault – 298,754,000 galleons; various jewels, books, and artifacts**

**Properties: Cottage in Godric's Hallow (destroyed); Potter Manor in Wales; French Villa in southern France; Flat in London; various apartments located in major cities around the world.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

**Black Family Vault – 289,977,000 Galleons; various jewels, books, and artifacts**

**Properties: Black family home in London (12 Grimmauld Place, London); Black Manor in Scottland; Black Family island in the Mediterranean; various flats and condo's in major cities around the world.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Peverell Family Vault – (Money assimilated into Potter family vault in 1736); various jewels, books, and artifacts remain in Peverell vault via Peverell Family by-laws.**

**Properties: Peverell Family castle in south-eastern England **

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

**Slytherin Family Vault – 1,399 Galleons; various books**

**Properties: Gaunt Family shack in Little Hangleton **

Harry was floored with the amount of wealth he now owned, but before he headed down to the vaults he decided to plan ahead and rearrange his vaults to prepare for his future wives so they may be on equal footing value wise. "Master Flingorth, I would like to have transfers made in the following manner. First I would like to change my trust vault into a personal vault and I would like to restrict access to all vaults to everyone besides myself, then upon completion of my future marriages I want each wife added to their appropriate family vault.

I would then like to rearrange funds to have 100,000,000 galleons in the Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin Family Vaults, 50,000,000 galleons added to Sirius Black's personal vault and the remaining galleons added to my personal vault. I would like the appropriate keys to each vault and then if you wouldn't mind I would like to visit each vault please."

Flingorth had been writing down all of this information as Harry had been giving it. Once he finished writing it all down he pulled out a money bag and muggle wallet, each had a small crest on it for each of his four houses along with another crest he didn't recognize. "Lord Potter these are a never ending money bag and wallet that only you can access and are tied to each of your five vaults. You merely touch which crest you want to take the money from the vault of and say the amount you want to withdraw and it will appear inside of the money bag, same for muggle money and the wallet. If you ever lose them they have a built in portkey that will send them back to your personal vault. Now if you will follow me I will take you to your vaults."

* * *

The three headed back out to the main lobby of the bank, and went through the same door towards the vaults that Harry went through for the first time three years ago to the day. Once they arrived to the cart Harry had deja vu as he saw a face he remembered from that day three years ago. "Hello master Griphook, it is nice to see you again." Griphook was floored that a human not only spoke civil to him but remembered him at all."

"Ah, Lord Potter, it is a pleasant surprise to see you again. I hope everything is well?"

"Very well, thank you Griphook." he replied as the now foursome climbed into the cart that would take them down to his vaults. "Just taking a trip to see what my vaults contain that may be of immediate use to me."

With that they set off, after countless twists and turns going much further down then the last time he had came, they finally arrived at the Peverell Family vault. Huge bronze doors displayed the Peverell coat of arms in the center of the doors. "Lord Potter you need to touch your family ring to the doors to deactivate the locking mechanism and open the doors. Immediately after touching his ring to the door, he could hear the locks retracting and the door started to open.

Walking into the vault there was, rather quicker than expected, the 100,000,000 galleons that he had requested transferred to the vault. He almost fainted in shock after he looked at the massive pile of gold when he remembered that he in fact had over five times as much located in other vaults farther below. Ignoring the collection of weapons, armor, and jewels for a later day, he headed over to the bookshelves where there was a pedestal with an old looking journal placed upon it that read _The Deathly Hallows. _Shrinking it, with his now underage magic tracking free wand, he placed it into his pocket for reading later. Their weren't a ton of books on the shelves but there were various ones on a plethora of subjects including the dark arts.

Grabbing an old trunk from the weapons and armor section, he emptied it out, and began shrinking the books and placing them into the trunk. Double checking to make sure he had not forgot any books, he exited the vault and hopped back into the cart heading for his next destination.

The next vault they came to was the Black Family vault. The double hinged doors were made out of solid black obsidian with the Black Crest located in the center of it. Upon placing the ring in the center as he did with the Peverell Vault, the doors swung open and he headed straight for the books section. Unlike the Peverell Vault, the Black Vault had an immense library, so Harry called Sirius to help him select which books to take, shrink them, and add them to his trunk.

Back in the cart headed for the next vault, Harry was surprised to see that it was the Slytherin Vault next. He would have never guessed that the Potter Family had been around even longer then the Slytherin Family. The Slytherin Vault doors were made of black marble with green and silver veins running through it. Having already known from Voldemort's memories that there wasn't much in the vault other then a few books, he shrank them down, added them to his trunk, and headed for his last and final stop, the Potter Family Vault.

The Potter Family Vault was huge. There were exceedingly large piles of jewels, many cabinets of jewelry, a huge armory of weapons and armor, and like the Black Vault a vast library. Again with Sirius's help they shrank what books they could until his trunk was completely full, and headed back towards the door. As he was about to leave he saw a small desk next to the door with two letters addressed to him on top of an inch thick package that was about a foot and a half wide and two feet tall. Shrinking the package he added it and the letters to his pocket with his shrunken trunk.

Another cart ride later, Harry and Sirius bid Flingorth a good day. They decided to go on a shopping spree before heading out to find which new Family Manor he wanted to live at. Harry and Padfoot stepped out the front doors of the bank, and their new path's in life began.

* * *

AN: I decided not to linger on the vault scene to much at the present time as books were about the only thing Harry could have made any immediate use out of. He will of course visit them a few other times throughout the course of the story.

I work six days a week so i will try to make this a bi-weekly update at worse but hopefully a weekly when i can find the time. if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, then contact me and let me know. hope you all have enjoyed this story so far.


	2. Shopping before freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

§Parseltongue§

* * *

Harry and Padfoot headed down the steps to Gringotts towards their first destination. First on their long list of stops today was Madam Malkins for a completely new wardrobe. The shop assistant, a young woman in her early twenties with light brown hair down past her shoulders and light brown eyes, greeted them. "Hello young sir, how may I help you today?"

"Good afternoon, I am in need of a completely new wardrobe. I would like to purchase 8 new sets of robes all from your finest Acromantula Silk. I would like 2 sets of black with red trim, 2 sets of black with green trim, 2 sets of black with silver trim, and 2 sets of black with gold trim. I would also like 1 new cloak for each color scheme and 2 pair of black dragon hide boots please. I will need the Family Crests for the Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin families added onto the cloaks and robes. Fit them together like the four houses look on the Hogwarts crest, just use a different crest to bring them together than the Hogwarts one."

With a huge grin on her face thinking about the large commission she was going to make on this purchase she told him to stand on the small stool while she began to take his measurements. Standing there while she worked her tape measure back and forth, measuring different areas of his body, he began to plan out the rest of his day.

He would need to, at some point, head to muggle London to get himself a new set of muggle clothes. He would also need to head to Flourish and Blott's for his new book for the upcoming school year, he assumed the shopkeeper there would have some idea as to what books he would need, after all they would need to stock up on them for the upcoming year. He would need to head to Slugger and Jigg's Apothecary for a completely new Potion's Kit, now that he had years of Tom's potions knowledge at his fingertips, he was planning on putting it to good use. Starting with a potions regiment of health and nutrient potions to help get his body into shape. He would also need to hit up a shop to make him a new trunk, as the old one he retrieved from the Peverell vault just wasn't large enough to hold what he needed.

He wanted to check out the Magical Menagerie for information on snakes, or he would check the stores in Knockturn Alley. He planned on trying to learn to create his own Basilisk for him and his future wives. Outside of hatching a chicken egg underneath a toad on a full moon, he was rather clueless on the inner workings of making a Basilisk. The only other things he could think of to do other then lunch and figuring out where he wanted to live, would be to find a wandcrafter in Knockturn Alley and get a book on wandcrafting. Ollivanders was a wandmaker, meaning he premade wands and then fit them as best he could to the wizard. It makes for a decent want but the best you ever get is a 75% match to the wizard. A wandcrafter makes a wand specifically for the wizard down to the precise 1/8 of an inch for a usually perfect 100% match.

"All done sir, you should be able to pick up your purchase in about 5 hours or at the end of the day." He thanked the young lady and left her to complete his order. Padfoot was waiting for him outside of the shop and they made their way down to Weird Al's Trunk's for all Occasions.

* * *

The old man behind the desk had to be pushing 100 years old. He was bald on top with a few strands of wispy gray hair on the sides of his head. "How may I help you today young man?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir, I am looking to have a custom trunk made, is it possible to have done by the days end?"

"Well that depends on what your looking for, and how much you are willing to spend." he said with a grin.

"Yes well, I am looking for a two compartment trunk, the first compartment should be like a normal trunk except with a space enhancement charm to double the space inside for my school belonging. The second compartment I need set up like a small apartment. It needs a common room with a fireplace, a library, bedroom/bathroom, and a kitchen. I want to add every charm and protection you can offer and the best security system that I can set a verbal password to."

The old man had been writing down his order, when he finished he turned back to Harry. "What color scheme's would you like for the trunk itself and for the rooms? Also if you have any specifics on the furnishings I will need those as well. Here is a catalog with our available furnishings that you can browse through."

Taking the catalog and browsing through it, he started pointing out the different fittings and furniture he wanted for each room. When he was finished with that he began to tell him which coloring schemes he wanted them to be in. "I want the trunk itself to be black with silver trim with the crests for the Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin houses. I want them arranged like the four house crests are arranged on the Hogwarts crest, but with my houses instead of Hogwarts houses. I want the common room done up in red and gold." It would do good to not broadcast to any visitors that I am no longer their Gryffindor Golden Boy he thought. "I want mahogany wood for my library with black and silver furnishings. I need mahogany wood furnishings for my kitchen as well, with black marble surfaces. As for the bedroom/bathroom I want African Black wood furnishings with forest green and silver accents on the decorations and bedding."

"We close for the day at 8pm, you can be here a few minutes before then and your trunk will be waiting for you. You can pay and add your new pass code to it then." The old man made his way to his workshop to begin the order and Harry went back outside the shop to meet back up with Sirius.

* * *

By this time it was already 2 in the afternoon, so the two decided to step out into muggle London for a late lunch so Sirius, equipped with glamor charms did not have to hide as Padfoot. The two found a nice little diner on the corner to have lunch where Sirius asked him what he had planned for the rest of the afternoon. "I figured from here we could get me a new muggle wardrobe from the Gucci clothing store we passed on the way here. I mean a Lord has to look his best." he said with a smirk.

"From there I still need to visit Flourish and Blott's for this years book list. I need to visit Slugger and Jigg's Apothecary for a new potion kit, so I can start on my health and nutrient potion regiment. Then I need to head to Knockturn Alley after picking up my robes from Madam Malkins, to look for information on how to create my own Basilisk's and information on wandcrafting. After that its just picking up my trunk and us heading to our new home."

"Any idea which one we will go to? It will be late once we pick up your trunk and we wont have time to check them all tonight to find one still livable. I would get my house elf Kreature to do it, but I'd rather murder that damn elf just as quick as ask it to do something." his mention of house elf's got an idea to pop up into Harry's head.

"Once we finish our meal, we can go into the nearest alley. I have an idea about a house elf of my own." As he finished saying that, the waitress arrived with their food, and they settled in for what was probably the best meal they both have been able to have in a while.

Once they payed for their meal and made their way to the nearest alleyway, Harry put the next part of his plan together. "Dobby!"

"Master Harry Potter Sir! You's is calling for Dobby! How can Dobby help you's Master Harry Potter Sir?" it seems as if the little elf was still just as excitable as ever.

"It is good to see you too Dobby. I actually wanted to see if you wanted to work for me and be my personal elf?" Dobby's eyes went wide enough that Harry wondered briefly if they were going to pop out or not.

"Dobby would love to work for the great Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby started hopping up and down.

"That's great Dobby! What do I need to do to hire you?"

"Master Harry Potter Sir just needs to make a magical oath saying he accepts Dobby to be his elf, Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby accept Dobby the house elf to be my personal elf, so mote it be!" A brief flash of white light surrounded both Harry and Dobby. "Now first order of business, when we are in private you can just call me Harry, save the master stuff for when we have company or are in public. Second, I need you to check out each of my manor's and find which one is in the best shape and has the essentials to live on. I need this done by 8pm tonight as we will need a place to stay until it is time for Hogwarts."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will get to work straight away." Before Harry could even remind him to call him Harry, he had popped away.

"Excitable little thing isn't he pup?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"You should have seen him second year. He almost killed me more times then the Basilisk did, and that was with him trying to save my life." They both had a good laugh before leaving the alley and making their way back to the Gucci store they passed on their way to have lunch.

* * *

"Hello sirs! How may I be of assistance to you today?" greeted a young woman in her late twenties.

It was Harry who answered. "As you can tell, I am in need of a completely new wardrobe of only the best."

"It would be my pleasure sir. If you will follow me I will help you find everything that you need."

They spent the good part of two hours getting fitted, trying on a bunch of different pants, shirts, and shoes of both casual and formal. By the end of the two hours Harry had an entirely new wardrobe, complete with 4 pair of Gucci jeans, 4 pair of black dress pants, 2 pair of shoes, 2 black silk dress shirts, 2 blood red silk dress shirts, 2 forest green silk dress shirts, 2 silver silk dress shirts. He also had 2 black suit jackets with a black/silver tie and a silver tie. 2 new pair of dress shoes were also added to the list with a bunch of new underwear, socks, and undershirts. All said and done he had spent over fifteen thousand pounds, but it was well worth it to look good for a change. Before heading out Harry changed into a pair of his casual Gucci jeans with the black button up silk shirt, and a new pair of shoes. He trashed his old outfit on the way out of the door.

* * *

Harry and Padfoot made their way back through the Leaky Cauldron, headed towards Madam Malkins to pick up his robes. The same assistant from earlier met him at the register and began to ring up his purchases. She looked like she would faint when he signed over the almost twenty thousand galleons of which she would make a significant commission off of. Harry put on the black and silver robes with the matching cloak. Shrinking the rest of his purchase and pocketing them they set off towards Knockturn alley.

Halfway between Diagon and Knockturn Alley's, they passed Pace's Optometrist, and Harry decided to go ahead and see if they could fix his eye sight and get rid of his horrible glasses. He stepped inside where an overweight man in his mid twenties sat behind the counter reading The Daily Prophet. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a red goatee. Coming around the counter to greet his customers he asked Harry what he could do for him today.

"Good afternoon sir, I was wondering what can be done to get my eyes fixed, I really am tired of these infernal glasses."

"Well, we can either give you the magical version of contacts or if you are willing to pay a lot more there is a potion that will fix them permanently in about fifteen minutes. The contacts are about ten galleons, and the permanent fix is about two thousand galleons, but as I say it is permanent."

"Lets go with the permanent solution." Harry handed over the galleons while the mans assistant came from the back carrying a milky white potion.

"Now all you need to do is add a few of your tears to this potion and then drink it. You will know the potion is ready to be consumed when it changes colors from milky white to whatever your eye color is."

Harry held his eye lids open until his eyes started to water, then let a few of his tears drop into the potion which immediately began to turn killing curse green.

"You will need to drink the potion and then wear this blindfold for the next fifteen minutes, while your eyes adjust to their new settings. I will let you know when you can remove it." Harry took the blindfold and down the green potion which tasted salty like how he imaged his tears would taste. As soon as he set the empty vial down on the counter he slid the blindfold over his eyes after taking off his glasses then took a seat.

Figuring he had fifteen minutes with nothing else to do, he began to plan what he needed to get done in the next few days. He had a trunk full of books that he would need to sort and organize into his new trunk library. He had to get to working on his Occlumency and Legillimancy. He would need to put his knowledge of apparition and porkey making to use and learn to do both. He would also need to get in contact with Lord Greengrass and meet him and his two future wives. He knew he would probably have to deal with Dumbledore as soon as he found out that Harry was no longer living at the Dursley's. Speaking of which he would have to make a detour there tonight and pick up the rest of his belonging before they decided to have a bonfire with them. Once he picked up his books on wand crafting and Basilisk's, he would have to start studying that as well. He was in no hurry to find his other two wives just yet, even though Flingorth let him know that he would have to be at least betrothed to them by his 15th birthday.

Fifteen minutes later, the shopkeeper was telling him it was time to take off his blindfold. Immediately he could see more clear then he had ever been able to see before. Everything was sharper focus and even the colors themselves looked brighter. It was definitely worth the two thousand galleons. Sirius was still waiting as Padfoot when he left the shop, and they continued to make their way into Knockturn Alley. He only had to stop at the pet store and the wand store before he could pick up his trunk and belonging at #4, before he could head to his new home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they came upon a wand shop called Elderson's Wandcrafting. Pulling up his hood to hide his face and scar before stepping in, you could immediately tell the difference between Elderson's and Ollivander's. While Ollivander's had shelves packed with premade wands, Elderson's had shelves upon shelves of different types of wood sitting in rows in the middle of his store. Around the edges of the room, on the left and right side, on more shelves, were hundreds of jars of as many different types of wand cores you could imagine. Glass cabinets lining the walls in the back of the room were filled with hundreds of gemstones. In the front of the store next to the counter was a doorway that he assumed led to a workshop of sorts and on the other side of the door was a single bookshelf filled with different books on wandcrafting.

The old man behind the counter looked as if he could be distantly related to Mr. Ollivander. He had the flyaway white hair complete with the huge round eyes hidden behind thick spectacles. Also like Ollivander he appeared to be as ancient as Dumbledore himself. "What do you want?" the man asked, not trusting a hooded stranger.

Harry released the glamor on the Black Crest, allowing it to show to the man. "I am Lord Black, and you will sell me the best books you have on wandcrafting or else." still not taking his hood off.

The old shopkeeper wasn't stupid, he knew that the Black family was full of dark witches and wizards, and powerful ones at that. To deny his request could very well mean death at the worst, torture at the best. "Yes of course my Lord. It will take just a moment to collect it." The now sweating man hurried from behind the counter over to the bookshelf and began searching for a specific book. A minute later he came hurrying back and began to ring up his purchase. Harry took the time to read the cover of the book _A Wandcrafters Guide to a Powerful Wand_. Harry paid the man fifty galleons for the book shrunk and pocketed it. He reapplied the glamor to the Black crest before leaving the shop looking for his last stop in Knockturn Alley for the day.

Another fifteen minutes and him and Padfoot happened upon an out of the way pet store by the name of Orthman's Exotic Emporium. Dropping the glamor on his Slytherin crest this time he walked into the store. A multitude of exotic animals lined the shelves around the little shop. There were many types of snakes, birds, reptiles, and other various magical animals. Walking to the counter a man in his late 50's was there to greet him with a glance down at the Slytherin crest showing on his robes. "Ahh, Lord Slytherin, how many I be of service to you today Milord." apparently it pays to have people know you are of the same house as the Dark Lord.

"Yes, I am looking for books on how to create Basilisk's, and I do not have all day." Harry said with a slight hiss in his voice, trying to play the part. The man quickly shot off into the back room and came bustling back only a few moments later.

"Milord, the only thing I have that may be of use is this book written in Parseltongue. I know not what it says of course, but there is a picture of a Basilisk on the cover." Harry took the book from the man and began to examine it. Just as he said, there was a picture of a large basilisk on the front with two small topaz set into the cover as its eyes. Learning that he could in fact read Parseltongue, he was treated to his biggest shock of the day since leaving Gringotts. The title on top of the book read _**§**A Parseltongue's Guide to a Basilisk by Salazar Slytherin**§**_.

"How much?" was all he asked the man.

"200 galleons Milord, I cut the price in half for a valued customer such as yourself."

Harry placed the full 400 galleons down on the counter in front of the man before shrinking and pocketing the book. "Just make sure you remember that I was never hear." He heard to man confirm his request as he turned to leave the shop.

* * *

With Padfoot once again at his side, they made their way back out to Diagon Alley and headed to pick up his new trunk as it was almost 8pm. He knew it was not going to be a cheap purchase when he walked in and saw the huge grin on Weird Al's face. Taking off his hood and checking to undo the glamors that were applied to his crests, he made his way over to the counter where he could see his trunk sitting.

The trunk was just like he pictured it would looked. It was made out of what looked like African Black Wood, with all the trim done in silver with elegant patterns engraved in it. In the very center, was the coat of arms with all four house crests inside of it. Overall he was very pleased with the outcome of the trunk. "Lord Potter its good to see you back, your trunk is almost finished, all that is left to do is add your password and your ready to go. All you have to do is place your hand over the locking device and say 'set password' and then whatever you want your password to be. I will step over to the side and ring you up while you take care of it."

Already knowing what his password was going to be, he placed his hand onto the locking mechanism. "Set password _**§**_Potter's Place_**§**_." a feint white glow encompassed the lock for a few seconds and disappeared after he heard the lock click into place. Walking back over to the counter to pay for his new trunk he looked at the receipt and saw that this was going to set him back right at 50,000 galleons. Wierd Al pulled a Gringotts fund transfer sheet from under the counter and filled it out for the amount and gave it to Harry to sign. He quickly read it over making sure all was in order and signed his name. He shrunk his trunk and pocketed it and went back outside to meet up with Sirius. Once they had found another empty alley Sirius took human form again, and Harry had him apparate them both back to the park in Little Whinging, where Sirius would wait as Padfoot seeing as the wards around #4 would probably detect him due to his Dark Mark. Wishing he had remembered to take his invisibility cloak with him today, Harry tried to sneak in the backdoor and up to his room without being noticed. He apparently failed.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FREAK?" a purple faced Vernon shouted out. "I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR TO YOUR WORTHLESS ARSE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO EARN YOUR KEEP AROUND HERE BOY! YOUR AUNT HAD TO MAKE LUNCH AND DINNER TODAY NO THANKS TO YOU!" Vernon made to grab Harry by the throat but he was about to find out that his days of bossing him around were over. With a quick flick of his wand Vernon was blasted back into the kitchen table, knocking it over and sprawling him onto the floor.

"I can show you what a real freak can do Vernon." he spat Vernon's name like it taste bad just to say it. He had a malicious glint in his eyes as he continued. "I am leaving tonight for good and you best pray to the heavens that you never see me again! You ever try to touch me again and I will separate your hands from the rest of you and strangle your fat arse with them!"

With Vernon cowed for now, Harry took off upstairs and began to pack his belongings as quickly as he could. He really wanted to get out of here for good before his plans we awry. Ten minutes and a double check of the loose floorboard under his bed later and he was ready to go. Letting Hedwig out of her cage he told her to find him at Potter Manor. Harry went blasting back through the back door headed towards the park. Spotting Padfoot between the park bench and the bushes, Harry called for his new house elf. "Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?" apparently he was going to have to work on getting him to call him Harry.

"First you don't have to call me master when it is just us. Second, have you found where we are going to be living yet?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter Sir. We's be going to stay at Potter Manor sir!"

"Perfect Dobby, you have done a great job. I just need you to take me and Sirius there and we can settle down and relax for the rest of the night." Harry and Dobby walked over to Sirius who was human once again. All three grabbed hands and Dobby popped them all away to freedom.

* * *

AN: i would just like to thank everyone who has read so far and left comments and advice. any suggestions are always welcome, please keep the flaming to a minimum as this is my first ever attempt at writing my own fanfiction. just as a reminder i am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested send me a message. also for just a side pole for later in the story, im open for suggestions for between Fleur and little Gabby who should be lady potter and who should be lady peverell. still a ways off from there but suggestions are welcome all the same.


	3. Two books and a Legend

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

_§_Parseltongue_§_

_AN: i have made changes to the summary in the beginning of chapter 1, i decided to make Gabby 10 years old instead of 8 i would like her to be starting her schooling after harry's 4th year._

* * *

Harry woke up fairly early the next morning in a very comfortable four poster bed in the master bedroom. He and Sirius were so worn out after yesterday that they decided to just have Dobby take them straight to their rooms and they would explore the rest of the house at some point today instead. Heading over and entering his walk in closet, he noticed Dobby had already sorted and put away all of his clothes purchases from yesterday. He pulled out his exercising outfit, the only thing he had actually saved from his Dursley wardrobe, and headed for the door.

Stopping across the hall where he knew Sirius was sleeping, he started pounding on the door. "Sirius! Wake up you lazy mutt. I'm going out for my daily run and you should join me." Not waiting for a reply he headed down the main staircase towards the entrance hall. The entrance hall was huge, made of pure white marble, with red and gold veins running throughout it. While not quite as big as the Hogwarts entrance hall, it is probably half its size. Marble pedestals line the walls with busts of previous Potters adorning them. A talking portrait placed behind most, while just a moving one behind the few others.

Stepping out through the main french style, gold plated front doors, he immediately set off towards what appeared to be a huge pond, or a small lake towards the east side of the property about a half mile off. On the way he could see the tops of the flagpoles for the Quidditch pitch, he kind of figured his dad would have had one of these things built. It appeared to be pretty large at least the same size as the pitch at Hogwarts, and perhaps a touch larger. To the north side next to the tree line for the forest, there sat three greenhouses that would probably make Neville wet himself if he saw them, granted he didn't know what kind of shape they would be in. They discovered the only house elf that was still alive on this property was even older than Sirius' house elf according to him.

The lake itself, which was certainly large enough once you got close to it to be called a lake, was probably a half mile across and probably four or five miles around. It would be perfect for his daily run and the scenery would be superb. Halfway around the lake he finally spotted Sirius coming down the lawn. "Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby helps you with?"

"Dobby can you pop the mangy mutt over here to me, and then go through my new potions book and start brewing my health and nutrient potions please? It should only take around an hour for two weeks worth of the potions."

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will brings his Padfoot's and then get straight to work." two pops later and Sirius was standing there in front of him. Another pop after that and Dobby was gone to work on his potions.

"Good morning pup, whats with all the exercising so early in the morning huh?" he managed to yawn out.

"First time we met Padfoot, my first thought was 'Damn he looks like shit!' Do you know what my second thought was?" barking out a laugh he shook his head negative in reply. "My second thought was 'Fuck me! I don't look any better!' So I've decided that you and I will be taking health and nutrient potions and doing daily exercise until I go back to school. I will have four wives to impress and I'm sure you would like more company then fleas." Sirius tackled him playfully laughing heartily at his flea comment.

* * *

Half an hour later both men were headed back up the staircase to take a shower, before doing some exploring of the manor. Harry entered his master bedroom, and gathered up his clothes for the day, deciding to wear the Gucci jeans with the forest green silk button up shirt. Walking into the master bathroom still brought a huge grin to his face even though he had already seen it last night. There was a large marble his and hers sink straight ahead with the toilet off to the right. On the left side was tub that would put the ones at Hogwarts to shame. It was about 10ft by 12ft and it started out at 2ft deep and tapered down to 5ft deep on the far side. On two sides, opposite of each other, were about fifty different taps, all doing something different. Some put out perfumes, others foams, and even more soaps.

Hitting a few random taps, Harry stripped down and climbed into the tub. He seated himself on the shallow end and began planning out what he needed to do today. His first plan would be to write Lord Greengrass. He knew from his new memories, compliments of Voldemort, that during the last war Lord Greengrass while not a Death Eater, was still somewhat supportive to their cause. Harry would have to have a one on one with the man, and let him know just where he himself stood on these things. While he doubted he would ever enjoy running around torturing random muggles, he was all for keeping their noses out of the wizarding world. Of course these are plans best left until he can actually do something about them.

After exploring the manor he would start working on his Occlumency, he still had almost 60 years of memories to sort and protect. It would not due for too many people to know just how much he knew. After that he would start reading his new books on basilisk's and _The Deathly Hallows_ journal. He knew it was only a manner of time before Voldemort managed his return and not only did he need to be trained and ready, he also had to have plenty of protection for his future wives. Climbing out of the bath, he toweled off and began to dress.

Deciding to go ahead and get his letter to Lord Greengrass taken care of, he sat down at his desk and began writing.

_Lord Greengrass_

_I have recently gained my Lordships and am requesting a meeting with you regarding two marriage contracts, one via the House of Black and the other with the House of Slytherin. I have just yesterday found out and became lord of said houses. I should forewarn you while attached to no other marriage contracts, I will be required to also take wives for the House of Peverell and the House of Potter. I am not sure how much your daughters know about me as we have not ran in the same circles around Hogwarts. I would however like to help set your mind at ease and inform you that the Gryffindor Golden Boy that the old fool Dumbledore has been so carefully trying to create was destroyed as of yesterday. It is my hope that I can start afresh with you and your daughters and allow them a chance to get to know the new me before making any judgments upon my character. There are many things that are not safe to compose in an unsecured letter, but that I wish to talk to you and your family about. Thank you for your time and please inform me of the best time to get together for discussion. _

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House's of Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin _

Deciding that was the most he could afford to put down in an unsecured letter, he sealed it up and called Hedwig over to deliver it, just as Sirius was knocking on his door to start exploring the manor.

* * *

The manor itself was pretty impressive. It was roughly the same size as Hogwarts with only three floors instead of seven. The first floor housed the entry hall, a formal and casual sitting room, a formal and casual dining hall, a large formal ball room, and a massive kitchen. Towards the back of the house was an indoor pool area with the biggest hot tube he had ever seen. The second floor housed 10 guest rooms and the largest library he had seen outside of Hogwarts. The third floor was designed for the family rooms. It housed the master suite and 8 more bedrooms. All the bedrooms had their own closets and bathrooms.

Dobby popped in to tell them that lunch was ready, so Harry grabbed his journal _The Deathly Hallows_ and the two of them made their way down to the casual dining room. Opening up his journal he began to read the short table of contents.

_The Deathly Hallows_

_By: Ignotus Peverell_

_Section 1: The Legend_

_Section 2: Truths Behind the Legend_

Flipping to the next page he began to read section 1.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a __prize__ for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**, **Chapter Twenty-One)_

Finishing with the Legend the Deathly Hallows, Harry turned to the second section and began to read section 2.

_The previous story was spread and encouraged by the three of us to hide both the fact how much power and ability we possessed, and the truth behind how and why we acquired these items. Our quest to be the masters of death, began with the death of Cadmus' wife Cassie. The three of us were very close and Antioch and myself set out to help Cadmus resurrect his wife. After many years we discovered a rune to control the gateways to the afterlife (the symbol for the deathly hallows). It took us another full year to find the perfect gem to house the new rune, a knut sized perfect black onyx gemstone. After that came the hard part, after engraving the death gate rune onto the now dubbed Resurrection Stone, we had to find a way to power it. This is were we hit our first major roadblock. We underestimated the amount of power it would take to charge and enchant the stone and none of the wands of the day were strong enough to power it. This is where the second of the legendary Hallows came into fruition, the legendary Elder Wand._

_We set out to make the most powerful wand ever in existence with the hopes that we could use to it power the Resurrection Stone enough to raise the dead. Splitting up the task we each set out to acquire a piece that would go into the Elder Wand. Antioch went in search for a piece of the extremely rare Elder Tree to house the cores. Cadmus, as the one to witness his wife's death, set out to find and obtain the heart string of a Thestral, which would represent death. I myself set out to obtain a Phoenix feather, to represent rebirth. It took us the better part of six months to track down all three components and begin work on the Elder Wand. Another long month later and the strongest wand to ever exist was born._

_Here is where we met the next major roadblock. With the immense power of the Elder Wand, we were able to enchant the Resurrection Stone with what we thought would be enough power to open the veil to the afterlife (which is now housed in the death chamber in the department of mysteries). At our familial ritual site in the woods behind our manor Cadmus activated the stone concentrating on his lost love. We were able to open the rift between this world and the next but we found that the Resurrection Stone still was not powerful enough to fully bring back the dead. All we were able to achieve was a mere shadow or echo of his once lovely wife Cassie. We were all disheartened but were not about to give up our quest. However, fate was still not done toying with us quite yet. _

_Unbeknownst to us, Cassie wasn't the only visitor our stone was able to grant us. Death himself saw what we were trying to do and was not happy. Setting out to put end to our lives, Death devised a plan for our demise. Two days later, on our way to the local village for supplies, we came to the local river from our made up tale. Death had destroyed the bridge crossing it in hopes to have us drown. Antioch, with the power of the Elder Wand was able to craft us a new bridge to cross the river thus making Death fall to his back up plan._

_Upon crossing the river we were met by Death himself. Pretending to be impressed by us he offered us a reward for crossing the river he claims had ended so many lives in the past. Recognizing the potential for a trap, we decided to try and lay trap to Death ourselves and requested an item that would allow us to leave forth from our meeting with Death without him being able to follow us. Realizing he had been beaten for now, Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility, and thus the third Hallow was born. _

_Knowing that we needed to be more careful we decided to split the items between the three of us, so as to not lose our life's work if the one holding the items were to meet their end. Antioch took the Elder Wand, Cadmus took the Resurrection Stone, and I held onto the Cloak of Invisibility. Here is where fate decided to ruin our dream of perfecting the Resurrection Stone and becoming masters of death._

_Antioch, while drinking at the local pub, got into a quarrel with a man whom he had rivaled with several times in the past. In his drunken state he bragged, upon defeat of his enemy, how he had helped to create the most powerful wand in existence. Later that night while sleeping, Antioch was slain in his sleep and the Elder Wand was stolen. Losing all hope without the power of the wand, Cadmus tried once more to bring back his dead wife only to have a repeat performance. Growing disheartened he decided to end his life, so as to join his Cassie in the afterlife. He left all of his possessions to his only daughter, and the last I ever saw of the stone was as a ring on her husbands finger, a man by the name of Marcus Gaunt. _

_As the last of my brothers alive, I had no choice but to abandon our great quest. I am writing this account of our life's work, while laying on my death bed. My son shall acquire our Cloak of Invisibility upon my passing. I shall include a drawing of the three hallows on the last pages of this journal in the hopes that one day, one of our ancestors may at last complete the journey that we have failed at. I wish you luck and may you always be watchful for death for I fear he shall always be on the lookout for __The Deathly Hallows. _

The next three pages were drawings of the hallows themselves. What surprised him though was the fact he had seen two of them before, one in his own life and another in Voldemort's. The cloak and the stone (having never actually seen Dumbledore's wand at this point in time). Unless he was mistaken he actually owned the Cloak of Invisibility. As for stone, the ring it was set on is currently still laying protected in the old Gaunt Shack as one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He would need to retrieve that at the first possible opportunity.

* * *

Having now finished lunch, Harry and Sirius decided to retire to the sitting room. After grabbing _A Parseltongue's Guide to a Basilisk_, before heading down to fix himself a small glass of firewhiskey, having never tried it before (he was now an adult and Sirius is still irresponsible). After taking a sip and feeling like his throat and stomach would explode he opened up his book and began to read.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad during the full moon. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._"

"_The Basilisk a creature bred by _d_ark wizards. Herpo the Foul__ was the first to breed a Basilisk. Basilisk breeding was banned in Medieval times. However it was never made illegal to actually own one. The Basilisk can grow up to sixty feet in length, and is a dark green colour with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to instantly kill anyone who looks into them. If the victim looks indirectly at the Basilisk's eyes, such as its reflection, they will merely become Petrified. However, for those who can read this book, it means you have the power to control the great basilisk. The basilisk is a magical creature, meaning that it's eyes are magical as well. The basilisk has the ability to control it's death glare, only killing those ordered to by its master."_

"_The Basilisk's sharp fangs are full of deadly venom, powerful enough to kill a human in a matter of minutes; Phoenix tears are the only known cure. It can also damage inanimate objects so thoroughly that they are impossible to restore, and thus it is one of the few substances powerful enough to destroy a Horcrux. The venom is potent even long after death. Basilisk skin is armored like that of a dragon's, which deflects spells cast upon it. The Basilisk sheds its skin at intervals, like all other snakes, when it grows."_

"_Basilisks can live a natural life of at least nine hundred years, this is accomplished by using Parseltongue to put the creature into a deep sleep that prevents it from aging, similar to suspended animation. Their mortal weakness is the crowing of a rooster. Basilisks feed off vertebrate animals. The male can be distinguished from the female by a single scarlet plume on its head. (__ wiki/Basilisk__)."_

"_Now to the creation of a basilisk. Depending on the way it is made and hatched can determine whether or not you end up with a female basilisk, a male basilisk, or a king basilisk. The difference between these three great beasts are few but important. Firstly as to gender, female speakers are better matched to a female basilisk. Same is said for male speakers and basilisks. Be warned that when creating multiple basilisk's, you will need a king basilisk, such as the one I left in my chamber, and the rest must be females as having more then one male will lead to disastrous results."_

"_The second difference are the beasts sizes. While females reach a maximum length of 40ft, males can reach a length of 50ft__, and a king basilisk can reach a length of up to 60ft. Now as how to create these great serpents of the dark. For a female basilisk, you merely have to hatch the chicken egg underneath the toad on a full moon. To make a male, you must do the same process with the additional step of bathing the egg in basilisk blood. Lastly, to make the King Basilisk you must do the same as you would a male, with the added step of mixing basilisk venom into the basilisk blood before bathing the egg." _

"_This is the length of my knowledge, with which I leave as part of my legacy to my future heir's. May you forever bring death and darkness down upon your enemies, and may the House of Slytherin forever reign supreme."_

Harry set the short book down on the coffee table and took another sip of his fire whiskey. Today had been a fairly productive day. First learning more about his ancestry and The Deathly Hallows, then learning how to make his future basilisk army. Just as he was finishing his glass, Hedwig flew back through the window carrying a letter. He untied Lord Greengrass's return letter and read.

_Lord Potter_

_Against my better judgment, my daughters have convinced me to meet with you and await my judgment of you upon my own interactions with you. We would like it if you could join us for dinner tomorrow night at 6pm. The flew address is Greengrass Manor. _

_Lord Greengrass_

_Lord of the Noble house of Greengrass_

"Well that went better then I thought it would," he said sitting the letter on the side table. "I wonder what and why his daughters were the ones to convince him." As far as he had known he had never had more then a passing conversation with either one. Granted he had many classes with Daphne over his three years at Hogwarts and she was definitely one of the best looking girls there, if not the best. Her younger sister Astoria is two years younger but he could already tell that she too would be drop dead gorgeous in another year or two.

* * *

"So pup, have you had a chance to think over everything that has happened in the last day and a half?" Sirius spoke up still nursing a glass of fire whiskey.

Taking a moment to think about his question he answered. "Well for starters I don't hold that piece of art on your forearm against you. At this point and time I still don't think I could ever see myself joining his cause, even though I do agree with a lot of the things he was originally fighting for. I just think that after all of his Horcruxes he is a little too far gone upstairs. I can tell from his memories that he started to slip further and further off the right path and into insanity after each one. How about you, you going to join him again when he comes back?"

Sirius was quiet gathering his thoughts for a moment. "No, I have to agree with you, and after everything that happened with your parents I feel like it would just add insult to their memories to follow him again. That doesn't mean I will give up trying to keep the wizarding world from being destroyed by the muggles."

"While I am not evil enough to go around torturing, raping, and murdering them the way Riddle does, I don't care enough for them to go out of my way to save them either. While I'm sure that there are decent muggles out there, never from my experience, or Tom's for that matter, have I ever encountered any. When my pitiful excuse for a family weren't trying to beat the freakishness out of me, they were busy spending their time convincing anyone who would listen about what a delinquent I was. Those filthy beasts at Tom's orphanage spent their time tormenting him until the day he could start to fight back.

Where I differ from him though is I don't see blood purity as a problem, magic is magic regardless of how you got it. That and the fact there are only about 5% of the wizarding population who are older then 5th generation purebloods, and without half-bloods and muggleborns they will breed themselves into squibs within the next 5 generations or so. No, where I differ from him is that I will protect all magic beings in time. The main thing we have to do is rid our knowledge from all muggles, it is the only way to keep them from truly finding out about us."

"Just how would you go about doing that, what would you tell the parents of the muggleborns?" Harry poured himself another half-glass of firewhiskey while he thought about his question.

"To be honest, I think something along the lines of taking them from their parents at a very early age and raising them either with a magical family or a magical orphanage. It's not like muggle children don't go disappearing all of the time, and it would appease the pureblood's by being able to get them used to our culture by the time they are shipped off to Hogwarts."

"That's a tall order to fill, you are going to have a lot of light side and muggleborns who are not going to lay down and allow you to do it without a fight." he said seriously.

"True, but then again nothing worth having is ever easy to achieve. I will just have to ally myself with the right people. People who have influence in the Wizengamot and politics in general. Unfortunately it is a long term project and both Voldemort and Dumbledore will both have to be out of the picture to achieve it."

"You just going to kill off Dumbledore then huh?" he laughed.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle along with him. "I'd rather not have to, my public image might suffer from it you know?" his grin grew wider. "Then again Voldemort might just take him out before he falls himself."

Harry downed the rest of his glass and stood up. "Well Padfoot, I'm headed upstairs. I really need to start working on my Occlumency, way too many damn memories still swimming around freely up there."

"Alright pup, I'll let Dobby know that we are having a late dinner to give you a couple hours to work, then I'll have him come up and get you when its ready." Harry nodded his consent and headed for his room.

* * *

He wasn't going to worry so much about defenses right now, he had to start getting all of his new knowledge and memories sorted before his meeting tomorrow with Lord Greengrass. It wouldn't do to show up and not be able to find the information he would need when they get to discussing certain matters.

Harry closed his bedroom door behind him and headed for his bed. He took his shoes off and climbed onto his bed in the lotus position. He knew from Voldemort's own Occlumency lessons, he needed to meditate and find his inner mind. Once he could accomplish this he had to come up with a mindscape that was both familiar and comfortable to him to sort and store his memories. Sitting there trying to clear his mind he started to sink down into his subconsciousness. What he saw once he got there was almost enough to make his head spin. Sixty years worth of knowledge and memories was definitely a lot of information when it was just free floating through your mind, he had to stop and wonder just how the hell Hermione managed to remember anything at all if she had just a tenth of this knowledge flowing through her brain.

Deciding to use Potter Manor as his mindscape as a place to store his memories, he immediately went to the library and started sorting through his own memories first. He figured with a good 5-6 hours of work tonight he could be finished sorting his memories and start working on all of Voldemort's tomorrow before heading to meet his future wives. He started setting up sections in the library. He had the layout for his pre-Dursley years, his Dursley years (which he dubbed the horror section), his Hogwarts years with subcategories within the Hogwarts years.

Within his Hogwarts section he had subsections for each different classes, and all of his nightly and end of year adventures. After that he created a section for all of his friends, another for all of his teachers, and then another one for death eaters and other enemies. He created his own restricted section that he would house all of Voldemort's memories. Within it he had created even more subsections. There were the ones he had for all of his school subjects and one for his teachers. There was a miscellaneous section for his random memories from his personal life. There was a large section that would be for all of his dark arts training. There was a section for his death eaters and 'friends', if he ever had any, and another for his enemies.

With his library set up, he decided to head to his dungeons and set up a section in his most dark and dank cell where he would store all of his memories of every rape, death, and torture Voldemort had ever seen or taken part of. It would be locked under heavy protections as he did not want someone breaking those memories free to make him have to revisit them. Once was definitely enough.

In the back of his closet in the master bedroom, he installed a high security muggle safe, which he would reinforce with every ward and protection he could later think of later. This was where he was going to store his crucial information such as all of his and Tom's information on Horcruxes along with all of his knowledge on The Deathly Hallows. Blank picture frames around the house and other random items would hold some of his friendly, non information critical, memories of his friends and later his wives and children would go there as well.

Now finished with a rough outline of where everything was going to go, he headed back to the library to begin sorting his memories. This part would be fairly easy as he had very few memories before his imprisonment with the Dursleys, and there wasn't much of a reason to linger on the memories from living in that hell hole. He should be able to sort through his first 11 years in relatively no time at all. From there it was just three years of memories that shouldn't take more then 4-5 hours to sort.

* * *

About 7pm Dobby came up to let him know that dinner was ready in the casual dining room. He was already halfway through sorting the memories from his second year. It was tedious work going through every moment of his life and sorting it and also tiring. Dinner for the night was a nice Sheppard's Pie, with treacle tart for dessert. Halfway through dinner Harry decided to broach a subject he wanted to get Sirius' help with this summer before heading back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah pup, what you need?"

"You remember the goblins talking about the Horcrux Voldemort had stashed away in my scar?" Sirius nodded his head, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Well there are still four more out there and Voldemort will probably make one more once he returns, he was pretty set on splitting his soul into seven pieces. I was thinking about tracking them all down and hiding them away for later."

"Hiding them? Why not just destroy them?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking. What good would me having near immortality be, if my wives were still going to die on me. So I was thinking about one day, since there are four Horcruxes left out there that maybe I would try and talk my future wives into using them for a soul adoption. We would all be each others Horcrux. And also I was thinking if we can find the Horcrux he is bound to make when he returns, you might be interested in sticking it out with me for a few hundred years." he asked with begging eyes.

"I can help you gather them up no problem pup, but as for immortality I am not sure if it is for me or not. If I end up single for the rest of my life, it would definitely make my decision a lot easier, but maybe one day if I get married, like you, I'm not sure if I'd want to stick around after she goes." Harry nodded his head letting him know he understood.

"Well there are two, that while well guarded, are accessible to us this summer. One he has hidden in a cave where he would visit on trips with his orphanage. It is guarded with about 300 Inferi and a Cruciatus Potion that has some nasty side effects to it. Someone or something will have to drink the potion as Slytherin's Locket sits in the bottom of the basin. The other one is a little bit closer to home, the Peverell home anyway. In the old Gaunt home in Little Hangleton, he has a ring with the Resurrection Stone set into it, hidden beneath the floorboards.

The ring is my highest priority right now, as I have plans for the Resurrection Stone down the line. The other two Horcruxes will take more time to get, one more then the other. Ravenclaw's Diadem he has hidden in Room of Requirement at Hogwarts."

"Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked with a confused face.

"Yeah you wouldn't know about that room I guess, seeing as it isn't on the Marauder's Map. Its on the seventh floor, left corridor, across the hall from the tapestry of of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach those trolls how to ballet."

"What exactly is in this room and how do you get into it?" he asked.

"Well to get into it you have to walk back and forth in front of it three times thinking about what you need the room to be. The room itself is almost limitless and can become nearly anything you need it to be. The room I need however is the room of hidden things. Voldemort hid the diadem there back when he interviewed with Dumbledore for the DADA position. Oh, and it turns out that that position is indeed cursed." they both had to laugh at him confirming what had long sense been a rumor about the DADA teaching position.

"So what is the last Horcrux, and what kind of nasties will we have to go through to get it?"

"Well that one is where you get to do some homework while I am away at school. The Horcrux is Hufflepuff's Golden Chalice and it happens to be stored in your dear sweet cousin Bella's vault at Gringotts. I will need you to start looking for loop holes in the laws and goblin treaties regarding the storage of dark artifacts and soul containers. It might also due for us to ask Flingorth what he knows and pay him a hefty fee to keep quiet about it."

"Well let me know when you want to head out and do these things and you know I will be there pup."

"Thanks Sirius, it will be nice to have you helping me through all of this. Who knew changing the world would be so damn much work! I want to get the rest of Voldemort's memories sorted in the next week or so, and learn how to apparate. I know the theory behind it, but I would rather have some experience to back it up before we go in after the Horcruxes."

They finished up with dessert and Dobby brought them their twice daily nutrient potions, which they both downed. "Well pup, I'm not as young as I used to be and still need to recuperate from my stay at Hotel Azkaban, so I think I will call it in early, and I will see you bright and early for our morning exercise."

"Yeah, 7am sharp and don't be late. Goodnight Sirius." he gave his godfather a hug and headed upstairs to finish sorting the rest of his memories from second and third year before heading to bed himself. After all he would have a busy day tomorrow meeting his future wives and in laws.

* * *

AN: special thanks to everyone who has left me a review so far! The plot begins to thinken with harry now leaning away from voldemort and towards his own path. thanks for reading and please dont forget to leave your comments. i ask please keep flamming to a minimum as this is my first attemp at fanfiction. i am still in need of a beta if there are any interested people out there.


	4. Two wives and a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

AN: This chapter isn't very action packed, but it was a necessary evil to progress along his relationship with Daphne and Astoria. i hope you enjoy it and it adds a few more pieces to the overall puzzle.

* * *

A rustling of wings fluttering in through his window brought him out of another one of his dreams about baby Voldemort. He was just thankful that since he completed his soul adoption ritual that the pain that usually came with these visions was gone. In fact the scar itself was no longer red and angry looking but appeared to be healing over leaving a white scar in its place, while still noticeable it wasn't nearly as much as it had been in the past.

Getting out of bed he noticed Errol, the Weasley's ancient owl, sitting on his desk looking like he was about to kick the bucket at any second. Relieving the ancient owl of his letter he noticed that it was from Ron.

_Hey mate_

_You will never believe what happened! Dad was able to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and not just any tickets but top box with the minister! Can you believe it? We have an extra ticket for you and Hermione and of course we all want you both to come. The Cup is on the 28th of August. Dad says we will be heading out very early that morning but that you are more then welcome to come anytime before that and stay with us. Let me know if your interested mate, this year's final is Bulgaria vs Ireland and you won't want to miss it._

_Ron_

'Hmm, the Quidditch World Cup.' he thought to himself. 'It is just a few days before term starts, I should already have the important stuff finished by then.' Taking a spare piece of parchment from his desk be wrote down a quick reply.

_Ron_

_Quidditch World Cup, are you crazy? Of course I will go, wouldn't miss it for the world. I have been super busy this summer, me and snuffles are off having our own adventures. We still have some things to take care of but I should be able to come early on the 27th and spend the whole day catching up with everyone. When you see Hermione tell her I said 'Hello.' Take care see you on the 27th._

_Harry_

Knocking on his bedroom door alerted him that Sirius was somehow already awake, as a quick _Tempus _showed it was still ten minutes before 7. "You awake pup?" he said from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm up. I received a letter from Ron, just finishing up a reply for him now." Knowing Errol would need to rest for the rest of the day, he went over and tied the letter to Hedwig letting her know to take it to the burrow. With a hoot and a headbutt of his hand, she was out the window, and Harry and Sirius were out the door for their daily workout. Sitting down for breakfast Harry decided to tell Sirius about the dream he had last night, as he had a few questions that he needed answers to and he hoped Sirius would be able to provide them.

"Hey Padfoot, what do you know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" he began.

"Not much as there hasn't been one held since the late 1700's. I believed they canceled it after that when a Cockatrice went on a rampage and injured and killed a lot of the judges and spectators. Why do you ask?" Harry was going over the memory of the dream last night in his head he told him what he saw.

"_Barty!" hissed the child-like homunculus of Voldemort. _

"_Yes master, how may I be of service." A man with straw blond hair, brown eyes, and milky white skin came to the front of Voldemort's chair and took a knee in front of his master._

_Voldemort was still sitting in the same high backed chair in front of the fire that he had been in all of his previous dreams. "I want a report on how your mission went last night!"_

_The man who Harry recognized as Barty Crouch Jr. from Voldemort's memories replied. "It was a success master. I was able to subdue him and make the transformation before that fool Arthur Weasley managed to show up."_

"_Weasley? What was that muggle loving fool doing there?" Voldemort hissed._

"_My lord, during the struggle some enchanted muggle artifacts were set off as an early warning system, but as I said I was able to assume the old fools place by the time he and the muggle authorities arrived." Barty answered, hoping not to be punished for not being more careful._

"_Very well. Are you sure that the old fool Dumbledore is unaware of your involvement?"_

"_I believe so my lord, he is still expecting me to arrive before the start of term."_

"_Just make sure the boys name comes out of the Goblet, my entire plan hinges on him being entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Do not fail me or I will most displeased. Now leave me and send in Wormtail, it is time for my feeding." _

"_Of course my lord I will not fail you, I will send the rat immediately." with that Barty left the room leaving Voldemort to his thoughts._

"I thought Barty was dead, I watched them drag his body past my cell years ago." Sirius wondered how it was his fellow death eater had managed to fake his death and escape Azkaban.

"What I want to know is just who Dumbledore was expecting to show up. I can only assume it is related to either the DADA position or something to do with the tournament." Harry sat contemplating exactly who he would need to be on the look out for come start of term.

"Well if it was tournament related I do not believe Dumbledore would be waiting for him to arrive by start of term. If I remember correctly the tournament never used to start for a month or so into the term, to give the other competing schools a chance to arrive." Harry could only figure that the only option left would be the new DADA teacher. He would have to be careful. He assumed that his involvement in the tournament is supposed to somehow aid Voldemort's return to form. As he could have just had Barty kill him during a detention or something. So that must mean they need him for something, but he would be ready for them and meet him on his own terms.

"Just be careful this year pup, whatever Voldemort has planned for you this year I can guarantee you it is not meant to be pleasant." Sirius had a worried look on his face.

"You know I will, but for now lets drink these horrible tasting potions. I need to work more on sorting these memories before I have my meeting tonight with Lord Greengrass and my future wives." they downed their nutrient potions and Harry headed off to begin sorting more of Tom's memories.

* * *

After six draining hours in his mindscape and a light lunch later, Harry decided to take a quick nap to make sure he was well rested for his meeting tonight. Informing Dobby to wake him up at 5pm, he just put the finishing touches on sorting through all of Tom's Hogwarts years and closed his eyes falling off to sleep moments later.

At exactly five, Dobby woke Harry who immediately headed to take a bath. Harry decided to wear his pair of black dress pants, with his green silk dress shirt. He put his black with green trimmed Acromantula silk robes over top of that with his black dragon hide boots and matching cloak. He tried to tame his hair as best he could before heading down to the sitting room as he only had about five minutes before he needed to floo over the Greengrass Manor.

* * *

Daphne had just finished taking a shower in preparation for their meeting tonight with her future husband...Harry Potter. She still wasn't sure what to think of the situation she found herself in. Not only would she be sharing her husband with her sister Astoria, but in the future with two other women. She had never hung around Harry at school with him being the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He had too many enemies in her house of Slytherin to risk it, not the least of which included that ponce Malfoy.

Of course she had always been interested in the boy-who-lived. He was good looking, even if a little undersized. What had her intrigued the most though, and what had her convince her father to give him a chance before judging him was the letter he had sent the previous day. She was not sure what had happened between him and Dumbledore, but it sounded as if a rift had separated them and Harry was now calling his own shots. She knew that with Dumbledore out of the way and a good headstrong wife, with the power he could hold in the Wizengamot he would be a force to be reckoned with in the future.

Granted she was not thrilled with the idea of him having three other wives, she couldn't deny that being the lord of four ancient and most noble houses was definitely worth it. She was very interested in what he had to tell them that he felt could not be put into a letter. With that thought she finished getting dressed and went down to await the arrival of her betrothed.

* * *

Astoria was sitting in front of her desk, brushing her hair in front of a mirror. In less then a half hour she would be meeting her future husband. Unlike her sister, who was in Slytherin, she was in Ravenclaw and had no problems with being betrothed to the boy-who lived. If she was honest with herself, she was even kind of excited about it. Like most girls she had a crush on him for the last year since she started Hogwarts, but also like most girls never got the chance to talk to him as he was always surrounded by his friends Weasley and Granger.

She wasn't sure what he saw in them as Granger seemed to boss him around for everything and Weasley was jealous about every move Harry made. Like her sister, she knew that while her dad was never a death eater, he did support a lot of the views from the same people who would want to kill her new husband. Thankfully, something in his letter had convinced her older sister Daphne into convincing their father to give him a chance. Suppressing her nerves as best she could, she headed down to the entry hall to await the arrival of her future husband.

* * *

Just as the clock ticked six, Harry threw in his floo powder, stepped in and shouted out his destination...Greengrass Manor. Thankfully Tom had learned during his Hogwarts years how to successfully navigate the floo network without falling on his ass like Harry always seemed to do. Apparently all you had to do was take your first step right as you are landing, and it should help keep your balance.

Stepping out of the floo as soon as his feet touched down, he arrived in what he assumed was the entry hall of Greengrass Manor. There waiting for him were his two betrothed and his future in-laws. Shaking his hand, Lord Greengrass was the first to speak.

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor Lord Potter. Beside me is my wife Astrid and my daughters Daphne and Astoria." Astrid, like her daughters, was a gorgeous woman. She had blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing a black strapless dress that was form fitting and ended just above her knees, leaving no doubt as to where her daughters inherited their beauty. She was of average height, around 5'7, and an average sized bust. Daphne had long straight blonde hair down to her lower back, and her fathers deep sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a deep blue spaghetti strap dress that matched her eyes and hugged every perfect curve of her body. While not yet the height of her mother, she was tall for her age and only an inch or two shorter then himself. Her sister Astoria had wavy, honey blonde hair down to the middle of her back. Her eyes however, were sea green like her mothers. She too wore a dress that matched her eyes and fit tightly around her body. While Astoria being younger and not quite as developed as Daphne, both girls had athletic bodies well curved in the correct areas. While Astoria was just starting to develop in her chest she would probably end up with average sized bust like her mother. Daphne two years older then her sister was already sporting a medium sized bust. Both girls made Harry fight to keep from drooling.

"I thank you Lord Greengrass, and Lady Greengrass it is a pleasure to meet you, I now see where your amazing daughters received their immense beauty." addressing them both he continued. "But please, call me Harry, after all we shall soon be family."

"Thank you Harry, if you would please call me Clyde." Harry nodded his acceptance before turning to his future wives, taking each ones hand in turn and brushing a kiss across their knuckles.

"I must say Miladies, it is an immense honor to be in the presence of such divine beauty and supreme intellect." he figured a little flattery never hurt anyone.

"Thank you Milord." they both chimed. Then Daphne continued, "You honor us with your kind words."

"Please, call me Harry," he in return said to the two goddesses standing before him. "Any wife of mine shall be treated as my equal and nothing less."

Daphne and Astoria couldn't help the beaming smile that crosses their lips as he was talking. 'Perhaps,' they both thought, 'this might not be so bad after all. Its certainly better treatment then we would receive by most pure-blood suitors.'

Clyde with a small smile on his lips at the byplay of his two daughters and future son-in-law spoke up. "Perhaps we should make our way to the dining room, I suspect dinner should be about ready."

Dinner went by rather uneventfully. It was spent mostly with Harry and the two girls mostly getting to know each other better, with Clyde asking the occasional question here or there. The only odd moment was when they asked about Harry's daily nutrient potion when he pulled it out at the end of his meal, he merely told them, that after he told them the story of his life after dinner, they would better understand.

* * *

After desert was cleared away, Clyde led them all to the sitting room for drinks, and so Harry could recount his story and the information he said was unsecured in his letters. He sat down on the sofa, with Daphne and Astoria taking up a position on either side of him, and began to tell his tale.

"Before I start, I would like to request holding all comments and questions until the end, as most of this really isn't too pleasant for me to retell." they all nodded their consent and he continued. "My story starts believe it or not with that fraud Divination teacher Trelawney. She was being interviewed by Dumbledore in a private room in the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. At some point during their interview she went into a trance and started telling of a prophecy, a real one if you can believe it or not." The girls gave him a huge grin at this knowing just how much of a fraud she was.

"Back on track, halfway through the prophecy, the death eater Severus Snape," he spat the last two words as if they had a vile taste to them. "was standing just outside the door listening in when he got caught. Needless to say he took the half of the prophecy he knew and immediately informed Voldemort about it. Neither myself or Voldemort to this day know the other half of the prophecy, and quite frankly I don't care one way or the other. The half that we do know simply states, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. _Oddly enough, I am not the only one that the prophecy could have pertained too under that wording. Neville Longbottom also fit that description. You may or may not find it interesting that Voldemort, a half-blood himself, chose me as a threat over the pure-blooded scion of Longbottom."

"As for how I was able to survive the killing curse I do not know, but after that night is where the old fool Dumbledore decided to condemn me to hell by, against the will of my parents I might add, send me to my filthy muggle relatives who would rather destroy the world then have to tolerate magic. When they weren't trying to beat or starve the 'freakishness' out of me, they were telling everyone that knew me how I was a delinquent who was touched in the head. I thought my name was freak or boy until I was six years old and started primary school. Hell I never even knew about magic until my 11th birthday. My bedroom until my Hogwarts letter came, was the cupboard under the staircase. Funnily enough my Hogwarts letter even had that as part of my address. It turned out Dumbledore probably knew how I was being treated and did not care enough to lift a finger to help." by this time Lord Greengrass was looking like he could kill someone. It was one thing to share some beliefs with the pure-blood cause, but he could not and would not condone child abuse. The women were all watery eyed doing there best to keep the tears from spilling over, but Harry kept going after they the girls had each taken hold of one of his hands.

"Now on to Hogwarts, somehow all of the teachers must have forgotten to give me an introduction into the wizarding world. Instead I got stuck with Hagrid, who did not even see fit to tell me how to get onto the train platform. I suspect, but cannot prove, that this was intentional as my 'saviors', the Weasley family, just happened to be waiting outside of the barrier when I came along, talking loudly about muggles. Just as a fun fact to think about, the sorting hat had wanted to sort me into Slytherin, which makes sense now as I am in fact Lord Slytherin, but somehow everyone I had met so far in the wizarding world seemed to think they were all evil. Of course it did not help I had already met that ponce Malfoy."

"Throughout the year, enough information and clues just seemed to find their way to us for us to find out that Dumbledore was keeping the Philosophers Stone hidden on the third floor corridor. Well being the well trained Gryffindor Golden Boy i was, we set out to save the stone of which we thought Snape was trying to steal it. Oddly enough, all of the stones so called 'protections' just happened to be beat by three first year students. I have to admit I was shocked to see it was actually Professor Quirrell who was trying to steal the stone instead of Snape. However, that shock was nothing compared to when I found out he was harboring the shade of Voldemort himself underneath that smelly turban. He attacked me and for some unknown reason was unable to touch me without burning his skin to ash. Learning this I grabbed onto his face until Quirrell was no more, and Voldemort's spirit fled from me once again."

"Second year, my current house elf Dobby, who was then a servant of the Malfoy family, was stealing all of my letters in an attempt to keep me from returning to Hogwarts. He was also the one who got me a warning letter from the Misuse of Underage Magic Department, the one who sealed the barrier to the platform, causing me and Ron to end up flying a car into that thrice damned Whomping Willow,and made the rogue bludger smash my elbow, which that fool Lockhart managed to vanish the bones from. Bound by house elf rules he couldn't outright tell me what was wrong so he tried to make me leave instead."

"As it turns out it all had to do with the Chamber of Secrets. Malfoy senor slipped a cursed diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Flourish & Blott's the day Lockhart had his book signing. The diary, which housed a piece of Voldemort's soul which kept his spirit anchored to this world, was possessing her and opening the chamber. Naturally, being the fool I was, I went down into the chamber after the note on the wall saying Ginny's skeleton would lie there forever."

"As it turns out basilisk's can get pretty damn big if left to grow for a thousand years, this one in particular was close to sixty feet, but as he always seems to do, Dumbledore provided his minimal support just in the nick of time, by sending his phoenix Fawkes to me along with the sorting hat. While Fawkes was clawing the beasts eyes out I was pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. Ten minutes and a basilisk fang in my right arm later, I managed to run the sword through the roof of the beast. While I am pulling the fang out of my arm, Tom Riddle, Voldemort's half-blooded birth name, was bragging about how the diary was going to give his sixteen year old self a new body. So I did the only thing I could and stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang, defeating him for the third time. Luckily for me, basilisk venom does have one cure known to exist. Phoenix tears."

"Finally this brings us to this past year. I ended up running away from home after blowing up my Aunt Marge with accidental magic after she called my mother a whore and accused my father of being a good for nothing drunk. Shortly before term started someone finally decided to let me know that I had a madman, Sirius Black, out to finish the betrayal of my family by killing me. It was on the train ride to school that year that I heard my mothers voice for the first time. Thanks to the Dementors, whenever they get close or I am asleep, I can now hear her pleading with Voldemort to spare my life right before he kills her."

"Skipping ahead to the end of the year, Ron, Hermione, and I managed to trap Black in the shrieking shack after he drug Ron and his pet rat Scabbers there through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Only to find out that Sirius was my godfather and an innocent man who was sent to prison without even a trial. It turns out that Ron's pet rat Scabbers who has been living with his family since just after Voldemort disappeared, was in fact Peter Pettigrew who was an unregistered rat animagus, and had faked his death and framed Sirius for the murder of thirteen muggles.. Unfortunately Snape and Professor Lupin also found out where we were and what we were doing and decided to interfere. We managed to convince Lupin but we had to knock Snape out."

"On the way back to the castle it just happens to be a full moon and while Sirius is trying to keep professor Lupin from attacking us, Peter managed to escape once again. After the fight, we were attacked by about a hundred Dementors, knocking me and Sirius out before being repelled away by my future self. Myself and Hermione had to go back in time using the time turner she was issued at the end of the year to drive off the Dementors and then break Sirius free from Flitwick's office after we were both found after passing out from the Dementor attack."

"Me and Sirius had been writing back and forth over the summer until my 14th birthday at the end of July, where he had me meet him at Gringotts. While there I discovered that not only was I the Heir to four Ancient and Most Noble Houses, had half of my magic blocked that Dumbledore didn't see fit to restore, but i also had a piece of Voldemort's soul that had latched onto me after his failed attempt to kill me."

"Here is where the story gets interesting though. It turns out that having his soul inside of me is why I was the Heir of Slytherin, due to the incomplete soul adoption, and where I gained my Parseltongue abilities. The goblins offered me two choices, one they could destroy it and with it I would lose my Parseltongue and right's as the Heir of Slytherin, or I could complete the soul adoption and keep all of those things along with a few extra bonus's. First, I would gain every memory and piece of knowledge that Voldemort himself had up until the time the piece of his soul left him and joined me, which is about sixty years worth. I would also be one of his Horcruxes and so long as I was alive or his other remaining Horcruxes survived he would be nearly immortal. Needless to say I completed the soul adoption gaining over sixty years of his knowledge and memories. I am still in the process of sorting through his knowledge and working on my Occlumency barriers to protect it. I am currently just past his graduation from Hogwarts."

* * *

It was Daphne who spoke first, still with slightly wet eyes. "You don't ever have to worry about someone controlling you or treating you that way again, i will make sure of it."

"Thanks Daphne, you don't know how much that means to me. As you can tell i have never had someone who cared for me, so your words mean a lot to me."

"So what are your plans now? What will happen to Voldemort once he returns if he is near immortal?" asked a still haunted looking Clyde.

"To answer your second question first, the key is near immortal. There are more then one way to dispose of someone in the magical world. As for the first question, that is one of the main things I wanted to discuss with you all tonight. First is the issues with the marriage contracts, while unbreakable they are still unfinished. We will still need to determine who becomes Lady Slytherin and who becomes Lady Black. I also want to request adding a Loyalty Clause for both parties to the contracts. It is not that I do not trust you or your daughters, I just feel everyone could sleep better at night, because I intend on adding a Loyalty Clause for myself to the contracts so that you and your daughters know that they have nothing to worry about from me."

"As for the rest of what I wanted to talk about. From Voldemort's memories I know that while you were not a death eater, you were in fact sympathetic to a majority of the pure-blood ways. I want to help put your mind at ease by stating that while I do not support and cannot support Voldemort, I do however support his initial goals. His story was similar to mine. A half-blood, except with a muggle father and near squib mother, orphaned at an early age only to be abused and tormented by muggles in the orphanage he grew up in. His original goals when he started was to merely isolate the wizarding world from the muggles completely while preserving his history as the Heir of Slytherin and other pure-blood ways."

"The problems came when he started making his Horcruxes. With each one he made he slipped further and further into darkness and lost some portions of his sanity. While I too want to isolate the wizarding world completely from the muggles and preserve some of the better pure-blood customs, I do not want to do it at the expense of the muggleborns and magical creatures. Magic is magic and it must be preserved at all costs."

"Lastly, for now, is a more serious topic. The same as Voldemort is near immortal, so am I so long as he or his four remaining Horcruxes still exist. The problem I am trying to resolve is the fact that I do not want to sit around for eternity and watch as my lovely wives move on without me." a sad look crossed is face as he thought about that happening. "I have a plan that could solve this problem but there are pro's and con's to this solution and while I would prefer it for Daphne and Astoria to agree with my plan, I won't force them to do something they do not want to do."

"What is it exactly that you would want us to do, and how would it make us near immortal?" it was Daphne who asked with a curious face, but everyone else's faces shown they were just as curious.

"Well," he began. "As of right now there are still four Horcruxes besides myself still in existence. I plan on going to get them regardless of the situation, but as I was saying, there are four Horcruxes and I will have four wives. It is my hope that I can convince all four of you to use those Horcruxes and perform a soul adoption of your own. As I said there are pro's and con's to doing this."

"The pro's are the near immortality, you will all gain the ability to speak Parseltongue, and you will gain the memories and knowledge from the point up until he made each of the Horcruxes. Some were made later then others and therefore hold more knowledge and memories. Now to the downside. While you have all of his memories and knowledge you also get the memories of every rape, torture, and murder he had committed or witnessed up to the point he made each different Horcrux."

Looking unsure Astrid decided to ask the question they were all thinking. "What is the chances that having those memories will make my girls go insane or cause them to be haunted by them for the rest of their lives?"

"Ahh, I am glad you asked. I assume being a pure-blood family you have at least some training in Occlumency?" after he received four nods of their heads he continued. "First let me say that while he did have some pretty vile memories at the time most of his Horcruxes were made, it wasn't until after he made them that he truly sank so deep into the darkness, so they won't be near as bad as the piece I had in me. Secondly, like I have done, going through with this will give you all of Voldemort's training that he went through on Occlumency and Legillimancy, and he happens to be a master of both. Like me, once you create your mindscape, you will be able to lock away all of those memories within and keep them hidden, even from yourself so you do not have to worry about them."

"Do we have to make a decision right now, or can we have some time?" Astoria asked.

"I am not forcing you to do anything you do not want to do, even if I would prefer you did do it. I will however add this little gem to think about." he had a grin spread across his face as he knew that his two future wives were very intellectual and knew that knowledge was power and they both wanted it. "When I say that you get his memories and knowledge, you are also getting all seven years of his Hogwarts classes. Every test, spell, book that he read, and every piece of homework that he did for his classes including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I should tell you he was a very smart and thorough student as well as Head Boy. There is immense knowledge to be gained."

The thought of being able to breeze through their remaining years at Hogwarts was making this sound like a very worthwhile deal. Daphne was searching Astoria's eyes looking for something, which she seemed to find as she spoke up a moment later. "Harry," she began. "I am a Slytherin for a reason, and I would be an idiot to pass up on the chance to gain so much knowledge. As for Astoria, have you ever heard of a Ravenclaw turning down knowledge?"

"So you two will go through with it?" Harry asked with a hopeful look lighting up his eyes.

"Absolutely, just tell us when and where. Preferably before the coming school year." Daphne answered with a greedy smile lighting her face.

"Are you fine with it as well?" he asked turning to Astoria.

"My sister was correct. I am a Ravenclaw and we do not turn down knowledge very easily. I will do it as well." she also had a smile playing across her face.

Harry who felt as if Christmas for the next forty years had all just came at once answered Daphne's question. "Sirius and I were planning on retrieving two of the four Horcruxes this weekend, so sometime after that would be fine by me. As for the other two Horcruxes, one is at Hogwarts and I will not be able to collect it until then, and the other is a bit harder to get to. It is currently being stored in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange in Gringotts. That one will be the hardest to get by far, but it is crucial that I get it before it is moved or I may never find it again."

It was Clyde who spoke up next. "If you can get them this weekend, and my girls are serious about this, who am I to deny them unending knowledge and near immortality. I will make the time for Monday for us to take care of the soul adoption. I can also help look into some laws and loopholes for you getting into the Lestrange Vault. With Bellatrix being a Black and you being Lord Black we might be able to find a way."

"Thank you for your help. It is getting late, and I believe we should finalize these marriage contracts. Being a Slytherin Daphne, I feel it only right to ask you if you would be interested in being my Lady Slytherin, and I also ask if you both are ok with adding the Loyalty Clause to the contracts?"

She thought it over briefly before answering. "I would be happy to be Lady Slytherin, and I have no problems with a Loyalty Clause, so long as it goes both ways as you stated earlier."

Astoria decided to cut off his next questions by answering as well. "I also have no problems being your Lady Black." she was sporting her biggest smile of the night. "I also have no problems with the Loyalty Clause either, so long as it is both ways."

Ten minutes later, both contracts were completed and had the appropriate signatures on them, making Harry officially betrothed to two gorgeous women and making him happier then he had been in a long time. He really needed to head home and get to bed, but he had one more question to ask before he went. "Before I go I was wondering if you ladies would care to spend the weekend after next and the weekend following at Potter Manor, so we can get to know each other a bit better before heading back to Hogwarts? Of course you are all welcomed to floo over anytime you want, the floo address is Potter Manor. Just be warned Sirius Black does in fact stay with me."

It was Daphne who answered. "We would love too, provided it is ok with you father?" he nodded his consent.

"Well it is getting late and I really must be headed home, I have a lot to plan before this weekend, and I am sure you all would like to get some sleep as well. I do appreciate your hospitality, and I thoroughly enjoyed tonight and hope we can do it again in the future."

"We would love to and you are of course welcome." Astrid answered. Harry stood up followed by Daphne and Astoria, who surprised him with a kiss on the cheek each before he headed for the floo.

It was a very happy Harry who climbed into his bed that night with a huge grin on his face, his dreams filled with two gorgeous blondes who were to be his wives.

* * *

AN: again thanks to all those who took the time to leave a review, it really does help the author gauge his work and tell which direction he should move things along. there should only be around 2-3 more chapters until its time for hogwarts. with harry retrieving his first 2 horcruxes, daphne and astorias soul adoption and the quidditch world cup the only major events left before then.

also still looking for someone to proof read and help eliminate any errors in the story before it gets posted if anyone is interested. please keep reading and reviewing and i hope you enjoy!


	5. A new lord of the ring

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

AN: i know a few people have expressed their doubts that Harry would have shared his story so soon with the Greengrass's, the answer to that was actually in the next few paragraphs, but i decided i had reach a good spot the end the last chapter and it was added to the beginning of this one. now enjoy!

* * *

Harry sat down at breakfast a five days later thinking back to his meeting with the Greengrass family. He really did not want to reveal so much of his story and plans with them so early, but decided that not counting the fact the girls were to be his wives some day, there was still the fact that he would need strong powerful allies in the future if he were to survive his attempts at changing the magical world. Luckily for him he had gained some level of natural legillimancy and occlumency abilities from his soul adoption. While still a long haul away from being a master at them, he could still detect a lie just as easy Riddle had growing up in his orphanage, and he knew they were not trying to deceit him. He was just glad that it all had seemed to work out in his favor, as he would have hated to have started his new relationships with Daphne and Astoria by obliviating their entire family of their meeting had things went south.

He knew that as purebloods they craved to some level, as all purebloods do, power and respect above most other things. Which was a huge part in why he felt so sure about revealing his plans to them as what he was offering was more important then anything Voldemort could ever offer them. Power and security of pureblood beliefs. Voldemort had slipped to far off of his path and would be the end of the wizarding world if he was allowed to continue. While Harry was not bigoted against those of lesser blood or magical creatures in the slightest, he would stop at nothing to protect the survival of the magical world. It just so happens that purebloods are still at the pinnacle of said world and therefore most of the laws and customs they hold so dearly would also be saved.

He spent the last few days doing immense training and also still sorting through Voldemort's knowledge. He had managed to sort through over thirty years of his knowledge so far and was happy about the fact he was just past the halfway point in sorting his knowledge before he would then start on shielding his mind with Occlumency. He had also taken the time to put his knowledge to use by learning to apparate and create portkeys. Those two skills were essential to tracking down the remaining Horcruxes.

Harry and Sirius had continued their daily exercises and potion regiment. Both were a far cry from how they looked only a little over a month ago. Sirius was starting to lose most of the look he had acquired in Azkaban, even if he still had a ways to go before he ever regained some of his former looks. Harry on the other hand was looking great in comparison. Between the exercise, potions, and three meals a day thanks to Dobby, he had lost his malnourished look and started to build an athletic body. He had also grown a couple inches so far over the summer.

He had told Clyde that he would be going to retrieve two of the Horcruxes this weekend, so they would spend today collecting the Peverell ring, and then on Sunday would retrieve Slytherin's locket from the cave a young Riddle frequented during his years at the orphanage. Harry and a glamored Sirius had went two days previous to obtain a set of dragon hide armor each. They did not get anything expensive as Harry planned on harvesting the basilisk down in the chamber of secrets once he returned to school, and he would have them each a set of basilisk hide armor made of the finest quality. He had decided to wait until he returned to school to start his pet project of making his small basilisk army. What hadn't been stated in his book, but he had learned through Voldemort's own research into the subject was that while not required, an incubation period of exactly seven weeks of the eggs before hatching them, would increase the magical properties slightly of their venom and magical resistance of their hide. It was maybe a ten percent increase but was well worth the additional time it would take.

* * *

Finishing breakfast, the pair headed to their respective rooms to shower and get dressed for their little trip to the Gaunt Shack. He had wanted to get this one out of the way as soon as he could, as he had several plans formulating revolving around that stone, and he would be damned if he let it slip away. It was just past 9:30 in the morning when Harry extended a piece of rope he held in his hand out to Sirius. As soon as he grabbed a hold of it, they both felt the now familiar pulling behind their navels and appeared outside of the old rundown shack that only one of them could recognize.

The Gaunt shack was just that. A shack. He half wondered if the only thing holding it up were the wards that Tom had placed around this place almost fifty years ago. There were no longer any windows and the weeds had started to overtake the house. The only thing that looked unchanged from his memories of it from fifty years ago was the snake skeleton still nailed to the front door, which had its dried out skin still barely clinging onto it.

Harry stepped up with Sirius behind him to the outer limits of the wards and began casting counter curses to the ones that were able to be taken down. He knew of one that had no known counter-spell, as Voldemort created the ward, and purposefully did not create the counter to it. The ward itself once activated would summon three wraith-like basilisk's. While they weren't the real things that had venom to their bites, they did still have the magical eyes that could kill you. However, as they were made of magic and not real serpents, all you had to do was use a magic dampening spell on your own eyes to negate the magic from its death gaze.

Even after all of this there was no escaping a fight with them. As Voldemort had designed the wards to be blood based, he could not use his Parseltongue to control them as he only shared Voldemort's soul and not his blood. The plan was after they applied the magic dampening spells to their eyes, Sirius would then try to kill one basilisk, while Harry was going to take down the other two. As the second to last ward that was surrounding the house fell, they applied the charms to their eyes and stepped past the last ward where immediately three 30ft basilisk-wraith's appeared, and wasting no time, immediately went on the attack.

Knowing that only a few spells outside of class five spells would even effect a basilisk, Harry decided to try a repeat performance of over a year ago and went for their mouth. "Lancea Fulgar!" a ten foot lance of pure electricity shot out of his wand and into one of the beasts mouth, blasting out a few of its venomless fangs and charring the inside of his mouth. He immediately had to dive to the side to avoid the jaws of the second beast however. He avoided being eaten, but was hit by the snakes massive tail on its way by its sharp scales slicing into the upper arm.

As soon as he popped up out of his dive he was back to firing again. "Lancea Fulgur. Lancea Fulgar. Lancea Fulgar." Three more lances of lighting shot forth towards the basilisk. The first one missed its open mouth, but hit its neck blasting a decent sized hole through its armor and silver spectral blood started to ooze out of its wound. The second lance missed the beast completely as it moved from the blast of the first lance. The first blast however, knocked the basilisk directly in front of the third lance piercing it through the roof of its mouth almost exactly like the Sword of Gryffindor over a year ago. With a blood curling scream the beast died and as the magic from it faded it disappeared into black vapor. Foolishly, Harry stood still a touch too long watching the first basilisk fade, and forgot about the second one he was fighting.

With his back turned to the second serpent, he never saw it lunging at his midsection, mouth agape as wide as it could go. Harry realized his mistake a second too late and the spectral beasts jaws dove in from the side and clamped around his midsection. Even though this basilisk was lacking venom, he would have been immune regardlessly thanks to him already having basilisk venom and phoenix tears coursing through his veins. Phoenix tears however, do not stop 8 inch fangs from ripping into your midsection. Harry was thanking his lucky stars he had decided to pick up the dragon hide armor as the beast was only barely strong enough to penetrate it, leaving a couple dozen fangs to pierce painfully only an inch into his body. While not instantly fatal, if not treated soon he would eventually bleed out.

Sirius had just downed his basilisk after his 10th lance of lighting, as his aim was still off from 12 years of not using it, when he heard the pain-filled scream coming from his left. Turning to the scream, his heart almost stopped when he saw that they beast had his godson clamped down between his jaws. "Lancea Mortuis!" he shouted aiming just behind the snakes head, not wanting to hit Harry. Another ten foot lance shot out from his wand, but unlike the others this one was pitch black and just radiated death and decay from it. The lance struck the basilisk in the side punching a hole through its tough hide, and immediately the area around the wound started to rot, causing the beast to screech in pain which caused Harry to drop from his mouth to the ground.

Harry rolled away from the beast and shakily climbed to his feet. "Sacer Ignis!" he shouted. The sacred fire burned pure white and the heat radiating from it was immense. While not as destructive as Fiendfyre, it was more effective at destroying dark magic. The flames roared as he sent it towards the basilisk, swallowing it whole before one last heart piercing screech and the beast was dead.

Harry collapsed to his knees tired from his body not being used to this much magical output, he was still only 14, and from the few dozen one inch puncture wounds in his torso that would need immediate attention, thankfully the ward itself was dark magic and not the actual beasts they had to fight. He quickly started to strip off his dragon hide armor and his shirt underneath it. "Episkey." he started chanting over and over again on his chest while Sirius copied the same on his back. The puncture wounds started to knit back together and stop bleeding, but he would have to apply some healing salves once he got home. The worst of the damage would be treatable but the wounds with still scar over. It seemed as his collection of scars would get a significant boost today.

"That's the last one back here pup, you going to be ok?" Sirius asked worriedly. "We can always come back and finish later?"

Had it been any other Horcrux then the ring, he might have been tempted to come back at another time but he wanted this one while he knew he still had the chance. "I should be fine for now, the hard part is over with for now." he replied making his way slowly over to the front door after putting back on his slightly mangled shirt and armor.

* * *

Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into the rundown shack. The place had the feel of dark magic around it. But to most people they would just think it was because the house itself was so dirty and grimy. The place had obviously not been taken care of even when it was inhabited. Walking over the the center of the floor, where he knew there was a lose floorboard under a notice-me-not charm, he levitated the floorboard and tossed it to the side.

Laying there in the small hole in the floor was ornate black wooden box with gold leafing trimming the edges of it. He knew better then to touch the ring, as there was a compulsion charm placed on it to make the one touching want to put it on, where they would be struck down by a nasty curse placed on the ring. He had Sirius conjure a small end table, while he levitated the box out of the hole and placed it onto the table. "Whatever you do Sirius, do not touch this ring until I give you the ok."

"You got it, just be careful with that thing." the last thing he wanted was to have to explain how his 14 year old godson managed to get killed by some off the wall curse.

Harry opened the ornate box and had to pause for a few moments. The ring itself he could give a shit less about, it was the marble-sized perfectly cut enchanted Onyx gemstone known only to a few as the Resurrection Stone, that sat in its full splendor in front of him that gave him pause. It truly was a beautiful and magnificent work of art, one he planned on taking and expanding further then any before him.

Harry quickly stripped the compulsion charm from the ring and began to chant the counter curse, making the ring safe once again. That is assuming you can count having a piece of Tom Riddle's soul in it safe. With one last chant, the ring glowed bright black for a moment before the blackness began to dissipate and leave the ring all together. Slowly and gently he lifted the ring out of the box, staring at its beauty only momentarily before slipping it on his left ring finger.

Harry thought briefly about burning the rest of this place to the ground, but decided against it as to not draw any unwanted attention as the traces of dark magic were still lingering in the air all around this place. Replacing the ornate box and loose floorboard, the two left rundown shack and apparated back to the sitting room of Potter Manor.

* * *

"Dobby!" Harry called as he started to take off his armor as Sirius headed for the liquor cabinet.

"Master Harry Potter, you is hurt sir!" the elf shouted frantically.

"Relax Dobby! I will be fine, I just need you to fetch me a healing salve to help reduce the scaring." the little elf popped away and returned a few moments later holding the opened healing salve.

Harry had just taken off his blood soaked shirt, when the floo flared up and Astoria stepped out a second later. "Astoria! It's a pleasant surprise to see you."

"I really hope I am not interrupting anything, but I really just wanted to..." she trailed off there just now noticing the bloody shirt he was still holding along with the rows of puncture marks still adorned into his chest. "Harry! Are you ok? What happened?" she shouted frantically running over to him.

"Please relax, there is no need to worry. Just ran into a bit of a basilisk problem today while getting my hands on the first Horcrux." her eyes went wide at the mention of a basilisk. "I just need to finish applying this salve and these scars should shrink a bit over time."

While her sister might not have been super thrilled of the fact she would be marrying him, Astoria was. So she saw this as her chance to get a little closer to the boy she had been crushing on for over a year now. "Here, let me take care of that for you." she said taking the healing salve from him.

"So you said you came over here because you wanted something?" Harry asked as she began to rub the cream onto his back.

"Just to talk to you. While it may take my sister a while longer to be happy about this arrangement, but I find myself rather excited!" she had just finishing with his back and moved around to his chest.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked with a small grin gracing his face.

"Oh yes, very excited." she said moving in a little closer to him, giving him a quick peck on his lips before continuing. "However, I was half expecting you to not be here today, and really wanted to explore the huge indoor pool you were talking about at dinner the other night. Since you are here however, you can show me to it and join me for a swim."

"Ahh, so the truth comes out and your just after my pool?" he teased jokingly.

"Maybe for now, give it a few years," she winked at him, then laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the chair. "So how about that swim?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm he called for Dobby who appeared a few seconds later. "Dobby, can you show Astoria to the pool?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir! Right this way young mistress."

"I need to go change and put some things away, then I'll come down and join you in the pool."

* * *

That night Harry and Sirius sat in the sitting room, Sirius nursing a glass of Old Ogden's and Harry a butterbeer. Harry and Astoria had spent a few hours swimming and playing together in the pool. While she may be two years younger then her sister, she was still the more easy going of the two. Then again she doesn't have to survive the life of Hogwarts as a Slytherin. The two had become a little closer together, with him even stealing a kiss from her as payback.

Harry had just finished off his butterbeer and was about to head up to bed when a owl flew into the room. Taking the letter from the owl, he saw that it was from Clyde.

_Harry,_

_I have great news in regards to a specific cup you are in search of. I do not want to discuss it over a letter, but if you can meet me at Gringotts lobby at 10:00, you should be able to have the cup by lunch. _

_Clyde_

"Anything important pup?" Sirius asked as he too finished off his drink.

"Yes, it is from Clyde. He says that he has a way to get me Helga's Cup. I will have to go to Gringotts tomorrow morning at 10."

"Well, that will make things a hell of a lot easier."

"Can't be any harder then today." Harry said laughing as he left the sitting room on his way up to go to bed.

* * *

At 9:45 the next morning, Harry floo'd to The Leaky Cauldron and began making his way towards the goblin bank. Walking in he spotted Clyde in conversation with Flingorth. "Welcome Lord Potter, if you both will follow me." the old goblin toned when Harry walked up to them.

The two men followed Flingorth through the same set of ornate doors that Harry went through on his first meeting here. Five minutes later, they were stopping outside the doors to the Black Family account managers office and were ushered inside. "Now, Lord Potter I have come to understand that you are in search of a way to access the vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange?" Flingorth stated.

"You would be correct. However, I also know that the goblin nation works in galleons and not favors, so I am prepared to compensate you for your help substantially." he responded.

"Goblins never steal from our clients nor allow others to steal from our clients. However, it just so happens you are in luck, as there are certain actions that can be taken to give you legal access to the vault in which you seek." the goblin gave a feral smile.

"You have my interest Master Flingorth."

"Yes, well as it turns out the item you seek is located within Madam Lestranges personal vault and not the Lestrange Family vault. Luck indeed is in your favor. As Lord Black you have the ability to void the marriage contract between Madam Lestrange and her husband, once again making her a Black. Now seeing as she is currently a resident of Azkaban this would then give you full control over her vault." the goblins feral smile impossibly grew even more sinister looking.

"Perfect, I would then like to abolish the contract at once please." Flingorth slid an old piece of paper towards Harry, who noticed it was indeed the marriage contract. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, do hereby negate the marriage contract between Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, so mote it be." A large flash of light surrounded the contract disintegrating it.

"Congratulations Lord Potter, you can now claim control over Bellatrix Black's personal vault until she is released from prison."

"Excellent, I would like the gold split equally between yourself and Lord Greengrass for your assistance and discretion. I would like all artifacts and books transferred to my personal vault, with exception to Hufflepuff's Chalice with which I would like brought to me." both man and goblin's eyes went wide at the thought of gaining a few million galleons.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Clyde were standing back in the lobby of the bank, one with a huge smile and the other a shrunken invaluable piece of history tucked into his robes. "Harry, I must thank you for your generosity earlier. There had to be at least five million galleons in that vault." While it wasn't anything to laugh at, Harry already had more gold then he could spend, and the help and discretion would both be worth it in the end and Harry told him so.

"I still have another stop to make today, but as it stands I am in ownership of two of the pieces we discussed the other night already. Are we still a go for Monday?" Harry asked.

"As I do not believe either of my daughters have expressed a change of heart, I do believe so." he replied. "However, I have heard from my youngest that not everything went as smooth as possible yesterday and she asked me to tell you, well more like demand, that you be careful on your task. She seems quite taken with you." he smirked knowing how unhappy his little Astoria would be if he managed to injure himself again.

Laughing Harry replied. "Please tell her that, just for her, I will do my best to escape in full health." Laughing the two men headed their separate ways, one to tell his wife they were going to be taking a long vacation this September, and the other to see an old dog about a cave exploration.

* * *

AN: so there will be two more chapters before heading back to Hogwarts, the next chapter should contain the search of the cave and the ritual for the daphne and astoria. the following chapter will be the world cup. thanks in advanced for the reviews, hopefully you are all enjoying the story so far.

p.s. still half looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	6. 300

AN: I'm not much for dragging out the drama of the relationships, so i will move them a little further along in this chapter. However, they aren't going to be going at it like bunny rabbits anytime soon. I had someone who seemed a tad peeved at the fact i made Sirius an 'Ex' Death Eater. I just want to say that i did not do it just for the sake of doing it as was stated, and i do in fact have a later plot that will stem off of this. Well here is chapter 6, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

* * *

_Pop..._ Harry and Sirius had just apparated at the entrance to a large dark cave that was overlooking the sea. Massive waves were splashing against the rocks, spraying them with salty mists. The two made their way to the back of the cave where Harry knew the hidden door with the blood payment stood waiting. Slicing his hand and spreading blood across the rocks a doorway materialized out of nowhere.

Stepping through Harry stopped Sirius before continuing. "Riddle has over 300 Inferi hidden below the surface of the lake. Unless we want him to be able to use them against us later, I suggest we take them out. However, I would rather do it here with a solid wall to our backs instead of on an island where we can be surrounded."

"I assume you have a strategy?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, then again my plans usually go to shit and I get stuck winging it." they both laughed. "While fire would be the best way to take them out, they would just retreat back to the water until we weren't paying attention to them and keep coming after us. So I want you to use fire to hold them at bay as best you can, and I will kill them as quick as I can. Just be careful not to wear yourself out too fast."

"Got it, well I am as ready as I will ever be." Harry walked to the edge of the water to get their attention.

"Here we go. Fulemenus Iaculor!" a huge bolt of electricity sprang forth from his wand and into the dark waters. An orchestra of unholy screaming could be heard coming from deep within as the waters started churning violently.

As the first wave of Inferi breached the surface, Sirius conjured a wall of fire to funnel them as best he could. There was still about a twenty foot wide section they could enter from. Moving quicker then Harry had hoped, he soon had at least twenty Inferi bearing down on him. "Incisorius Carnei! Incisorius Carnei! Incisorius Carnei!" three dark blue spells shot out of his wand and headed towards the closing wall of the dead. Immediately upon being hit with the curse the flesh and muscle started to deteriorate from their bodies, dropping to the ground when their muscles could no longer control their bones.

"Os Crepitus! Os Crepitus! Os Crepitus!" Three more fell to the ground unable to get up after every bone in their midsections suddenly exploded causing bone fragments to fly like scrapnel into the other Inferi, who did not seemed fazed by the small puncture wounds caused. However, it seemed as if single target spells would not be enough to take them out before they reached him as there were just too many moving too fast. He decided to up the tempo a bit.

"Bombarda Maxima!" immediately half a dozen undead were blasted apart spraying dead flesh everywhere, even on Harry himself. Ignoring the foul flesh sprayed onto his body, he kept on fighting. "Bombarda Maxima! Bombarda Maxima! Bombarda Maxima!" At least fifteen were caught in the explosions this time, making the mess grow exponentially. However, the Inferi were just to many, too strong, and too fast. Unseen from his left side an Inferi managed to grab hold of him and began slashing and clawing with unreasonably strong hands and fingers. After several cuts and bruises to his arms, face, and neck, he managed to drop the foul creature with a well aimed blasting hex to the chest.

Harry soon realized that this delay only allowed an entire horde to swarm him, and he soon was being dragged to the ground with them clawing into every inch of him they could reach. "Expulso!" he shouted as an explosion of air blasted from his center sending the Inferi flying off of him.

He stood up as quick as he could, but they were already closing back in on him, so he decided to up the ante a bit. "Demens Ignis!" Demented black fire shot out from the tip of his wand, it was a very draining spell for the average person, luckily for him he had energy to burn. The heavy magic in the air was starting to spark across the sky and the air got heavy. As the black fire his the targets their bodies began to melt and disintegrate within seconds.

He managed to drop over forty before they started to retreat back towards the water so he let the spell drop to entice them to return to attacking. With a quick glance to make sure Sirius was not in immediate danger he went back on the attack. "Lancea Mortuis! Lancea Mortuis! Lancea Mortuis!" he kept repeating, sending lance after lance of pure darkness that decayed the Inferi's bodies upon contact.

He estimated they were about halfway through killing the undead horrors, but there were still too many left to let your guard down. "Lancea Fulgur! Lancea Mortuis! Bombarda Maxima! Os Crepitus! Os Crepitus!" he rattled off so fast his wand was almost a blur. Immediately one of the Inferi was hit with the lance of pure lightning and blasted and fried through his torso. Another one dropped to the ground decayed to dust, followed by about five more whose chest explosed in another spray of gore. The two bone exploders once more sent bone fragments flying everywhere as two more Inferi went down.

It was then that the wall of fire Sirius had cast went down. Harry looked to see Sirius on his knees panting, clearly exhausted. With a quick swipe of his wand Sirius was forcibly slid across the floor behind Harry. However, now it was just him versus just over a hundred Inferi. He had to be quick or they both would be in trouble. "Sacer Ignis!" the pure white sacred fire burst forth instantly disintegrating flesh and bone. He managed to drop another forty when he was latched onto from behind and once more he could feel the clawing, squeezing, and ripping of his flesh on his arms, neck, and a few on his face.

He quickly shouted out another blast of air, once again throwing the dark abominations away from him. "Marmor. Marmor. Marmor." instantly three giant slabs of two foot thick marble was conjured making a barrier on the side where Sirius's fire wall had previously been, once again funneling the Inferi towards him.

"Arma Aquamentus!" a huge shield of water sprang into existence in front of him and with a flick of his wand it was banished towards the enemy. Halfway to its target his hit it with a super charged bolt of energy, causing it to fry another eight Inferi as soon as it made contact.

There was now only about fifty or so left and he decided to try for the kill shot. "Demens Ignis!" he shouted. Once again the deep black fire shot forth and started to obliterate flesh, muscle, and bone upon contact. He super charged the spell as much as he could trying to finish them all off before they decided to retreat once more. There were only about ten left when they did, and he let the spell drop once more.

"Os Crepitus! Lancea Mortuis! Lancea Fulgar! Confringo Maxima! Bombarda Maxima!" he sent off rapid fire as soon as they turned to attack again. More gore was blasted on the walls and floor from the moment the dark blue bone explosion curse made contact. It was immediately joined by more of its comrades as another one decayed to dust and another was fried to a crisp. A fiery explosion took out three more and the Bombarda Maxima took all but the last Inferi out.

"Incisorius Carnei!" and the last one dropped as its muscles and skin were torn from its body. Harry dropped to the floor next to Sirius, seriously winded. He had dozens of small cuts, bites, and bruises covering every inch of his exposed flesh, mainly his face, neck, and arms; along with a few larger cuts including one going from his temple to the neckline of his dragon hide armor. He only hoped his girls didn't decide to wait on him tonight or they would finish the job the Inferi started for not being more careful.

* * *

Deciding that it was time to go ahead and get this over with, he stood up and pulled Sirius to his feet. He walked some twenty feet before stopping at the edge of the water and holding his hand out in front of him. Before Sirius could ask what he was doing, a rattling sound began reverberating throughout the cavern as a thick green metal chain appeared and started to drag something out of the water. A few moments later a small boat burst forth from the water, resting up against the shore.

"This boat normally only holds one adult wizard at a time, anymore and it would sink. Luckily for us, Tom never expected anyone to find this place, never mind an underage wizard." Harry told the confused man. "In you go, I have a bottle of Old Ogden's and if my luck continues a couple very unhappy betrothed beauties waiting for me back at the manor." he said with a sly grin.

The two battle warn men climbed into the small boat and it set sail at a snails pace for the small island in the middle. Five minutes later they made landing and Harry helped his godfather out of the boat and they made their way up to a crystal basin filled with what Harry knew to be the Cruciatus Potion.

"It has to be drunk by someone. It can't be moved, vanished, or transfigured in anyway. Tom never planned on moving it, and made it impossible for what he believed was one person to claim it, he never considered the fact a second person would have made it this far." he explained to his godfather.

"Well pup, as much as I was looking forward to drinking some seriously foul potion, I think I have a better idea, that will also solve one of my other problems." Sirius said.

"Other Problems?"

"Yeah, major pain in ass as long as I can remember. Kreature!" the old half insane elf popped onto the island, spouting his usual mutterings and curses to the pair.

"What can Kreature do for Master?" the old elf said. "The worthless blood traitor who broke mistresses heart." he added under his breath.

"It's time for you to earn your spot on the wall you foul beast. You will drink this here potion and you won't stop until it's gone." he told the elf knowing it would probably be the last act it would do.

The old elf jumped up onto the basin and took the shell scoop and started to ladle the potion down his throat. He got about a third of the way in when it started to kick into effect, causing him to moan out randomly. By the time the old deranged elf managed to finish drinking the potion he was screaming his lungs out and collapsed onto the crystal floor of the island. He took his last breath a few minutes later.

Harry reached down into the basin and pulled out a locket that he had no memory of every seeing before, let alone Voldemort placing it here. Opening it up he found a note…

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B (as seen in The Half-Blood Prince, by J.K. Rowling)_

"Great, just my fucking luck. It's a fake!" Harry shouted.

"What's it say?" Sirius asked. Harry passed him the locket and the note. After examining both for a few moments he spoke up again. "Hmm… This locket looks like one my brother Regulas once had and the initials on the note match his as well."

"I know for a fact there are only a few ways of destroying a Horcrux. Do you think he managed it, and if not where would he have hidden it?"

Sirius looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know…on either account. All we can do it keep an eye out for it. There are dozens of properties owned by the Black family he could have hidden it at, that's assuming he didn't destroy it or store it someplace outside of family ownership."

"I can't say this isn't a huge setback to my plans, but if push comes to shove I can always try to get control of his last Horcrux after he makes it. While I am away for school, I will need you out searching top to bottom all of the Black properties just incase he couldn't find out how to destroy it and decided to hide it. I would start with the properties farthest away first, as I doubt he would have left it within reach if he truly was trying to destroy him."

"Well at least I won't be stuck around Potter Manor by myself all year long. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks Sirius, I'm not sure where I would be without you, but it would probably be somewhere at my Uncle's half starved and dumber then shit." He gave the man a manly hug and pulled out the premade portkey. As soon as Sirius grabbed ahold of it, he said the activation word and they were both wisked away from one nightmare, right into another one for Harry.

* * *

As soon as the portkey deposited to two men into the sitting room at Potter Manor, Harry learned that no…His luck hadn't improved at all tonight. "Harry! How bad is it? I thought I told you to be careful!" Astoria bombarded him as soon as she noticed that he was covered in dried blood, cuts, bite marks, and bruises. Daphne was much more quiet, but you could see the worry in her eyes even if she tried to keep it off of her face.

"It was his fault!" he lied pointing to Sirius.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me Mr. I-think-it's-a-good-idea-to-kill-three-hundred-Inf eri!" he retorted, not wanting to draw the ire of two pissed off witches.

"Some godfather you are." Harry muttered. "Aren't you supposed to save me from being beaten to death?"

"Don't be a cheeky git." Astoria said, smacking him on the back of his head. "Now out of the armor and take your shirt off so Daph and I can get you fixed up."

Not wanting to take his chances and get hit upside the head again, he quickly complied and started to take his battle warn armor off. Once he had his shirt off Astoria began to wipe down his wounds with a wet cloth and Daphne followed behind her healing the plethora of wounds with just as many _Episkey's._

Twenty minutes later they had him all cleaned up with only the large cut from his temple to his neck leaving the faintest hint of a scar. Tired the two girls collapsed on the love seat on either side of him, and he put an arm around each of their shoulders only for them to snuggle into his side. After a few minutes of silence it was Daphne who spoke up. "You better not make this a habit Potter. I don't want to spend an eternity patching you up because you can't stay out of trouble."

"I promise, once this whole thing with Voldemort and his Death Eaters are taken care of we will get our own private island and just relax and take it easy for a few hundred years. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, so long as you don't give me worry lines in my forehead before then." She said snuggling in deeper to his side.

Noticing that Astoria had already passed out into his left side he sleepily asked. "Is your father expecting you home soon?"

"Nope, he told us we could stay, knowing you would undoubtedly find yourself injured somehow. We brought a change of clothes and we are to meet him at Gringotts tomorrow at ten for our meeting."

Ten minutes later Sirius looked over to find them all passed out, snuggled close together on the large love seat. Deciding to leave them be he spread a blanket over the three of them and headed up to bed himself.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find both Astoria and Daphne using his chest as a pillow. If he was to be honest with himself, he could definitely get used to waking up like this. Casting a quick _Tempus_ he saw that it was just a few minutes before 8am. He decided to just sit still as to now wake the girls and think of a way where he could have some alone time with his girls once he got back to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts he would need to write a letter to Mcgonnagal soon. While he did not want to take both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes the way Tom did, he was going to drop Divination in favor of Runes class, as he had quite a few things he wanted to do that required that knowledge. While, thanks to Tom he had plenty of knowledge in both classes, he wanted to get as much practice in Runes as he could.

While he was away in his thoughts Sirius came into the sitting room already dressed for their morning workout. Giving both girls a quick kiss on top of the head, he slid out from under them, somehow not waking either girl. Apparently they were heavy sleepers. With a quick wave of his wand, he transfigured his cloths into something more comfortable for working out in, and the two set off outside to complete their daily run.

An hour, five miles, and a shower later, Harry returned to the sitting room to wake his two beautiful girls so they could get prepared for the big day ahead. "Wakey Wakey my sleeping beauties," he put a hand on each of their shoulders and gave them a gentle shake.

"Mmmnghh, don't wanna. Just five more minutes." Daphne managed to mumble out.

"We don't have time for five more minutes, big day ahead of us today. Afterwards you have all of eternity to sleep if you want." He chuckled. Apparently they were excited about today, because both girls shot up at the mention of what they were going to be doing today.

"Did we sleep out here last night?" Astoria asked.

Harry answered with a cheeky smile. "Sure did, and I must say waking up to a pair of beautiful women sure is a pretty awesome way to wake up in the morning." Both girls had to try and fight back a blush. Neither succeeded. "Well you two can shower in the master bathroom today while I get everything ready that we will need today and make sure Dobby has breakfast underway."

The two girls headed up to take their shower and get dressed, while Harry went to the hidden safe in the back of his closet to retrieve the Peverell ring and Helga's Cup. He shrunk them and placed them securely in his pocket.

* * *

A few minutes before ten, Harry grabbed both girls around the waist and apparated them just outside of Gringotts, letting Sirius know they were headed out. They went in and up to an available teller where they were met by a grumpy looking goblin. "Can I help you?" he asked moodily.

"Yes sir." Harry replied. "We have a 10am meeting with account manager Flingorth."

"Very well, one moment please." The little goblin took off through a door in the back, and came back a few moments later. "If you will follow me."

The group of three followed the little goblin down the now familiar path towards once again the Black Family Account room. The goblin led them into the room before leaving it once more and shutting the door.

"Ahh, good morning Lord Potter, and a good morning to you both as well misses Greengrass." Flingorth began.

"And a good morning to you as well Master Flingorth," the three intoned. "And good to see you again too Clyde." Harry added and shook both of their hands.

"It's good to see you too Harry." Clyde responded.

"Good, now that the formalities are out of the way how have you been Harry? I am assuming your quests have been successful so far?" the old goblin said in a friendly tone.

"Ah yes, while successful it appears I still need to work on my 'not getting injured' skills. At least that is what these two gorgeous ladies behind me keep telling me." He said sticking his tongue out at them in a playful manner.

"You better watch it Potter, or you will wake up alone on the sofa next time." Daphne joked with a playful scowl.

"Yes dear." Harry answered while Flingorth and the girls just laughed at him, while Clyde just raised an eyebrow at the sleeping on the sofa part and chuckled along with the rest.

"So," began Flingorth. "I am assuming you have brought two of the items?" Harry nodded and brought out the ring and the cup and set them on the desk after unshrinking them. "Ah yes, I can feel the dark magic held in these two items. It is a shame someone would do this to such priceless items, but no fear, we will have them as good as new after today. If you four would just follow me, I am sure these lovely ladies would like to get this over and done with." He said picking up the ring and the cup and heading for the door behind his desk.

They followed him back to the same ritual chamber that Harry himself had been in not that long ago. As soon as the doors were closed Flingorth spoke up again. "Now who is going first and which pieces are you young ladies going to use?"

It was Harry who spoke up. "Daph do you want to go first? I would like you to have the cup as it had more knowledge on it, but more importantly it has less bad memories on it that I am sure Astoria doesn't need to see at her age."

Daphne nodded her agreement and took the cup and walked over to the ritual alter. While Astoria and Clyde went to have a seat near the door. "Now Miss Greengrass, I need you to lay down on the alter and place the cup on your chest. We will need to place you under a body bind and add a sticking charm to the cup to make sure it doesn't fall off during the ritual." Flingorth told her. "Now I must warn you this will be fairly painful, as Mr. Potter can attest to, but it will all be over before you know it."

She nodded her head and climbed up on the table laying down with her hands where Harry knew the two needles that would pierce her skin lay. A medi-goblin came over and placed her under the body bind and added a silencing charm around the area. He also used to sticking charm to keep the cup from falling off of her. Immediately after he was done another medi-goblin began highlighting the runes on the alter, lighting up perhaps one or two more then they did when he went through this same thing.

After the last about the tenth rune lit up, the goblin his the activation rune and Harry saw the spikes shoot up into her palms. He was just thankful the silencing charms were in place as he did not think he would have been able to hear the pain filled screams he knew she was making right about now. A white glow started to surround her and the cup, and a moment later you could see a black mist seeping out of the cup and into Daphne. As soon as the glow disappeared the medi-goblin hit the rune ending the ritual and undid the silencing, sticking, and body bind charms and Harry rushed over and scooped up a crying Daphne in his arms hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Shhh…It is going to be ok Daph. I've got you now, and as soon as we get out of here I will help you work on getting all of those horrible memories locked away so you don't have to keep seeing them" Harry kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing the top of her head and forehead. Flingorth gave them some time for him to sooth her as he knew that the ritual had to be painful. Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a chair and sat down with her in his lap next to Astoria and her father, and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Flingorth walked over and spoke up. "Harry you will have about twenty minutes before the ritual table is ready for the second ritual, so I will give you four some time alone and let you know when we are ready to proceed." Harry just nodded his head.

The three youngest just sat cuddled up for the next fifteen minutes with Clyde not too far away, before Daphne looked up at him with eyes dry but tear tracks still visible running down her cheeks. She leaned up and gave him a quick, but deep kiss on the lips. "Thank you for being here, I know it would have been ten times harder without you."

Harry just hugged her harder. "I know exactly how hard it is to go through with this ritual. Merlin himself wouldn't have been able to keep me from being here for you." He turned to Astoria. "Same as I will be here for you as well. The pain will be the same for but there should be a lot less of the horrible memories in the ring then there was the cup, as it was made quite a few years before the cup was."

Flingorth walked back over to them a few minutes later. "It is ready now Harry." Harry and Astoria walked over to the ritual alter and five minutes later he conjured up a length of silk rope and made the portkey that would return them back to Potter Manor, with permission from the goblins of course, and scooped up a crying Astoria in his arms. After they all grabbed ahold of the portkey, they were whisked away, headed back where Harry was going to pamper and console his girls for the rest of the evening.

* * *

AN: Well there was chapter 6, i hope everyone enjoyed it, thought i know it is hard to please everyone. I am going to try to keep up pace for two updates per week, but I am not sure how easy it will be as i still have an 8 hour driving class and 20 hours of community service to do before the middle of August. I guess the lesson I was supposed to learn was not to go 94 in a 70...that or don't get caught, i haven't decided which yet. Just a side note i think there should only be 1 more chapter (the world cup), and then its back to hogwarts! Enjoy!


	7. A fight in the night

AN: and here is chapter 7 straight from the factory. Special thanks to my beta SpiritHolly!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

* * *

The next few weeks went by relatively quick. The girls were over at Potter Manor almost every day, while Harry taught them some of the more advanced techniques he himself used on his Occlumency. The girls had all of their new memories sorted within a week, and after locking up all of the memories that they no longer wanted to see, they spent many hours working on their shields and defenses.

After Harry illegally removed the tracking monitors from the girls' wands, they spent a few hours every day working on their dueling skills using their new knowledge. Harry himself had built up his mental defenses to where he thought he could sufficiently keep out both Dumbledore and Snape, but he wasn't about to stop there. He planned on building his defenses a little every day until he felt his mind would be impenetrable.

Relationship wise, Harry had gotten closer to both Daphne and Astoria and he had even came up with a way to make sure both girls would be safe while at Hogwarts, although as much as he hated to admit it, he would need to get Dumbledore's help. He had taken both girls to Diagon Alley and let them pick out betrothal rings from his vaults, and had been spending the last few weeks adding every protection charm he could to them. They would be protected from almost every minor to mid level hex, jinx, or curse. However, there were those within Hogwarts that would think they could get away with something a little stronger on them. The part he would need Dumbledore's help with would be for his permission, as he had control of the wards at Hogwarts, to turn the rings into portkeys that would penetrate the wards there.

The portkeys themselves would be a complex combination of portkey and intent based wards. The portkey would activate if anyone with ill intent were to lay even a finger on either girl. Once activated his betrothed would be portkeyed to the Hogwarts infirmary and the one who caused its activation would be stunned, disarmed, and portkeyed to one of the dungeons in Potter Manor. Seeing as how an attack on his betrothed would be considered an attack on an Ancient and Most Noble House he would, under the old laws, have the right to whatever punishment he saw fit.

He had also gotten both girls to join him for his daily workout routine with Sirius. He managed to convince them of the benefits of being in as good a shape as possible. You can save a lot of magic by dodging the spells you can instead of casting a shield to block everything. They would all three continue to exercise and train once they had returned to Hogwarts as well.

The one thing they touched on briefly but chose not to dwell on for now was his marriage situation, and the fact he still had to find two more wives. He had a year from his fifteenth birthday to have either a betrothal contract or be engaged for his other two houses. They would then need to be married by his seventeenth birthday, assuming the witch was at least fourteen years of age as the old laws still had the age of consent for women at fourteen. Wanting everyone to be able to get along, Harry of course asked the girls for help deciding on who he should seek out.

Harry had been practicing his Legilimency on the girls while testing out their shields and defenses at the same time; all three were making huge improvements. Clyde and Astrid, happy that their girls were getting along so well with Harry and wanting to encourage their relationship, gave the girls permission to stay over at Potter Manor on the weekends, but both made sure Harry knew they were not interested in grandchildren for many years yet, and would be highly disappointed if he was to 'take advantage of his little girls' as Clyde had told him. Of course they both doubted he would do anything of the sort, but he felt it pertinent to play the role of protective father figure. They had fell asleep together on the sofa twice more after talking to each other until the early hours of the morning a few times, but they all three still did not share a bed together; and Harry wanted to wait until he could make it special for them even thought he had no immediate plans for sex when they did.

This was how Harry woke up on the morning of the 27th of August, with two beautiful blondes using him as a pillow. Today was the day he was going to head to the Burrow in preparation for the Quidditch World Cup. Even though Ron and Hermione had been displaced as the two most important people in his life, not counting Sirius of course, thanks to Daphne and Astoria; he still missed his best friends and was anxious to see them again. He was of course a bit put out that the girls were not going to be attending the World Cup, but knew that he would see them in a couple days anyway.

It was Daphne who began to wake up first. Deciding to help her along, he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. "Mmm...I could get used to waking up like this." she said.

"Your wish is my command Milady." he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Don't forget about me," the sleepy voice of Astoria chimed in from his left.

"I wouldn't dare," He laughed as he leaned down to give her a kiss as well. "However, I have to be leaving for the Weasley's before too long and I really need to get up and get ready."

The two girls whined as he untangled himself from them and got up. They got up after him and they all went to get dressed for their morning workout. After showering he dressed in his Gucci jeans and black silk shirt before packing his trunk of all the things he would need for the next few days.

* * *

With a small _pop_, Harry appeared just outside of the wards for the Burrow. Walking up to the house, it was Mr. Weasley- who was coming out of his shed- who spotted him first. "Hi Harry, it's good to see you again," he said shaking Harry's hand. "I believe everyone is still in the house."

"It's good to see you too Mr. Weasley. How have you been this summer?" he replied.

"Everything has been just wonderful, and how about you? I hear from Dumbledore you have been very busy this summer." He said with a knowing smile.

"Yes sir. It has definitely been that." he said laughing.

"I bet. Emancipated, living out on your own, and already betrothed to two young women! Better watch out at Hogwarts this year, going to be a lot of upset young witches with that last bit," the two men we still laughing as they entered the backdoor of the Burrow.

"Harry! Oh it is so good to see you dear!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as she brought him into one of her patented bear-like hugs.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley. I must thank you both for inviting me over and for the tickets to the world cup as well."

"Oh nonsense dear, it was really our pleasure." said the Weasley Patriarch. "Now what's this I hear about you being betrothed already and living out on your own?"

Harry just smiled sheepishly. "You know me; always seem to find myself in these types of situations. This time at least it's something good in life instead of the yearly attempt to kill me."

"Yes well, I suspect you would like to see Ron and Hermione, they are just upstairs in Ron's room," she replied.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it was good to see you again."

"Anytime dear, now go have fun!"

Harry made his way up the stairs, and headed towards where he could hear the voices of his two friends and what sounded like Ginny. He knocked on the door and found himself engulfed in a hug from Hermione as soon as the door was opened. "Harry! How have you been? We have heard so many rumors about you this summer. You have got to tell us what's been going on with you!"

"Take a breath Hermione before you pass out." Ron joked. "Hey mate, it sounds like you have had an interesting summer."

Harry just laughed. "Yeah you could say that again, but it has definitely been an amazing summer."

"So tell us, what's been going on with you, we overheard Professor Dumbledore telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that you had left your aunt and uncles?" Hermione asked again. It seemed that she was demanding answers and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Well, I had a meeting at Gringotts and claimed My Lordships. I am now considered emancipated. It also turns out that I am also betrothed to not one, but both Greengrass sisters."

"You mean you have to marry those sleazy snakes!?" Ron shouted.

"RON!" Hermione smacked him on the shoulder at the same time Harry spoke up.

"First Ron let's get one thing straight. Those are my two future wives that you just called sleazy, and you would do well to not do it again. Second, you need to get it into your head that not all Slytherin's follow in Malfoy's footsteps." Harry was not too happy about Ron's verbal abuse of his two betrothed.

"But Harry, they could be Death Eaters! They could be plotting against you as we speak." it seemed Ron loved the taste of his feet in his mouth.

"Have you ever even talked to any of the Slytherin's outside of Malfoy's little group? I have spent most of my summer hanging out with the Greengrasses and yes Clyde does support pureblood ways, but he was never a death eater. They have been very friendly to me, and Daphne, Astoria, and I have really hit it off. For the first time in my life I have been truly happy, and I will not let anyone tear that apart or degrade it. Now this is the last I will say about my love life, there is no sense arguing and ruining what should be a fun weekend." Harry just wanted the subject to be changed before Ron could end up pissing him off any further then he already had.

Hermione, ever the one to catch the smallest of details said, "Harry you said Lordships, meaning more than one. Just which Houses are you head of now?"

Harry really didn't want his Lordship of House Slytherin public knowledge, but at the same time he would need it to be to at least Dumbledore and McGonagall if he wanted to use the privilege's that came with it to fix up and eventually live in the Chamber of Secrets. So he decided to tell them the truth. "Well, first was House Potter of course. Then there was House Black from Sirius because he is a fugitive and is unfit to be a head of house. Next is the Peverell House which I am the last descendant of, and lastly is House of Slytherin by right's of conquest." In actuality it was by soul adoption and not right's of conquest, but that was information that would be kept close to the vest, and only five people knew that information outside of Gringotts, and only two more, once he found his other two future wives, would know.

"Slytherin!" Ron shouted.

"Yes Ron, I am Lord Slytherin. So does that now make me evil too?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not Harry, don't be silly." both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"Good." Harry replied. "Now let's get outside and enjoy the rest of the day."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and uneventfully, before he knew it they were all sitting down to a huge dinner, complements of Mrs. Weasley and her amazing cooking. Conversation was kept relatively light, with people catching up with mainly Harry and to some degree Hermione as she had been there for a few days already.

Ron's oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, were both there too for what they called 'a big event happening at Hogwarts this year.' Of course Harry already knew about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but they did not need to know that and he wasn't going to tell them, so he just played dumb with the rest of them. After dessert everyone headed up to bed early as they would be getting up before dawn to walk to Stoatshead Hill to catch their portkey. Harry decided he was going to head out later with Bill, Charlie, and Percy who were apparating later in the morning, just before noon. Of course Harry didn't have any idea where it was he was supposed to apparate to, but he did manage to coax the coordinates from Mr. Weasley, so he was just going to make an unauthorized portkey, same as he had been doing all summer, to take him there.

By the time Harry got out of bed the next morning, everyone save for Mrs. Weasley and her three oldest were already long gone. He put on his exercise outfit and made his way outside for his morning run. He had figured about ten laps around the entire property should be sufficient enough. As he was coming back in the house, the other four had just sat down to breakfast.

"Been outside running Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure have. Since summer began I have been running close to five miles every morning and I have also been on a nutrient potion regiment for the whole of the summer to help fight off the malnutrition." he answered.

"Well, you certainly do look a lot healthier dear." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." he said sincerely.

After breakfast had finished he went back upstairs to Ron's room to work on his Occlumency shields until it was time to head to the match.

Just before noon he followed the three older Weasley brothers out past the wards. As soon as they disapparated he pulled his portkey out of his pocket, said the activation word, and was gone. A few seconds later, he landed upright in the apparition zone right outside of the world cup stadium, dressed in his finest robes, the black with silver trimmed Acromantula robes with matching cloak and black dragon hide boots.

* * *

After a long climb to the top box, he entered to see it about half full. The Weasley's were all there along with a random house elf and Minister Fudge. There were a slew of other people whom he did not recognize. The moment that Fudge recognized who he was he called him out.

"Harry m'boy! So good to see you again, how are you?" he asked pompously.

"Very fine minister, and how are you sir?" he asked pulling on Tom's knowledge of pureblood customs.

"Doing just fine m'boy. This here is the Bulgarian Minister; afraid he doesn't speak English and can't understand a single thing we are saying however."

Harry turned to the Bulgarian Minister and after casting a quick translation charm on himself, greeted the man. "_Good evening minister. Enjoying your visit to England?_"

With a large smile the Bulgarian Minister replied. "_Yes very much so Mr. Potter. I must say you are the first person to think of a translation charm._" apparently he hadn't been as discrete when casting it as he had thought. "_I must say that pretending to not speak English and watching the foolishness people do and say when they think you cannot understand them is quite entertaining,_" they both started laughing hard. Harry could just imagine how much of a fool Fudge must have made himself out to be around the Bulgarian Minister.

"_I must say minister that does sound like fun. No worries though, we shall keep this our little secret,_" the Bulgarian Minister gave him a huge grin before thanking him and wishing upon him an interesting match and a fun time and then heading off to mingle with the crowd.

Just as Harry was finishing talking to the Bulgarian Minister, he turned around to see the Malfoy family walking into the box and over to where they were all standing. "Ah, Lucius, it's good to see you. This must be your lovely wife Narcissa and your young son Draco?" Fudge greeted him like they had known each other all of their lives.

"It's a pleasure as always Cornelius," he replied pompously.

"Have you met young Mr. Potter yet?" Fudge asked him.

"How nice to see you again Lord Malfoy," Harry replied letting his head of house ring for the Potter and Black houses show.

Noticing the rings, Lucius had no choice but to give the proper reply to the head of two Ancient and Most Noble Houses. "Ahh, Lord Potter, pleasure to meet you once more," although the man sounded anything but pleased.

Harry decided to mess with the man a little. "And you must be Lady Malfoy," he took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "A true beauty that brings true grace to our house."

With a half blush, half scowl, she had no choice but to be polite to the Head of her House. "It's a true honor to meet you Lord Black. May you continue to bring glory to the House of Black," she said.

Harry turned to Draco, hoping to rub it in his face that he was now the lord of two Ancient and Most Noble Houses. "Ahh, Draco! So good to see you again," he gave him a wink that went unnoticed by everyone but him.

Going pink in the cheeks at the thought of having to be polite to his most hated rival he responded, "Pleasure to see you as well Lord Black."

Deciding he had had enough fun he decided to end the conversation. "Well I must be off, have a pleasant evening and enjoy the match." Not bothering to wait for a reply he turned to join the Weasleys who were all watching him, the four youngest and Mr. Weasley all sporting grins at the fact the Malfoys had been put in their place by a fourteen year old.

Not fifteen minutes later, Ludo Bagman stepped up to the huge bay window and got the match underway.

* * *

There were many parties and celebrations that night to celebrate the win by the Irish. Harry had had to endure Ron gushing like a man in love over the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. Thankfully the twins and Ginny provided ample entertainment by teasing him about Krum constantly. Before too long it was getting late and they all decided to get some sleep before needing to head back to their respective homes in the morning.

Harry woke with a start staring up at the cloth ceiling of the tent. At first he thought he was somehow still dreaming, before realizing he was hearing screaming. He was quickly brought out of his reverie by a rattled Mr. Weasley.

"Boys! Time to get up we have to go!"

Harry sat up quickly his head almost coming into contact with the old canvas rooftop.

"'S' matter," he said tiredly.

"There's an attack," answered Mr. Weasley quickly. "Fred, George I want you to get your sister and head into the forest back toward the stadium. Harry and Ron, you take Hermione with you and do the same. Bill, Charlie, and Percy I need you three to come with me to help the others sort this out."

The five older brothers followed their father out of the tent, while Harry waited for a still sleepy Ron to get his trainers on. Once outside the tent Harry could see what looked to be two small children and what appeared to be their parents floating above about two dozen black cloaked and hooded figures. There were screaming people running away from the cloaked men towards the forest, and the trio quickly joined the rushing throng of people headed back towards the forest.

The three were being jostled around and soon Harry lost grip of Hermione's hand and her and Ron were lost in the crowd. Harry decided to just keep heading towards the stadium, hoping to get lucky and run into his two best friends soon.

Harry continued on deeper into the forest but the crowd was getting very thin so he assumed he must be headed in the wrong direction of the stadium. He was just about to turn around to retrace his steps to find the path, he heard the screams and cries of a girl from up ahead.

Rushing forward he saw a little silver-blond headed girl who couldn't be much older than ten or eleven years old, huddled up next to the trunk of a tree surrounded by five more of the black cloaked men, with her shirt ripped and a cut down one of her cheeks. He quickly drew his wand and fired off two quick stunning spells hitting one of the men in the back, dropping him instantly.

"There is someone behind us," one of the men shouted to the others.

The other two spun around quickly, firing off a couple cutting spells one of which just managed to clip Harry's non wand arm. The men were wearing solid black robes with black hoods on their heads. Below the hoods where a face should be were plain white masks, each with its own eerie design. Hissing in pain he quickly fired off a _Reducto_ curse toward the man on the left as he turned to try and _Enervate_ the fallen man. The curse hit the man in the shoulder shattering the bones and leaving his non wand arm limp, but kept him from being able to concentrate on his fallen comrade. He followed it up with another _Stupefy_, just missing as a bright flash of green light narrowly missed his right shoulder. Another _Reducto_ shot over his left shoulder hitting a tree behind him splintering him with a dozen shards of wood into his left side. He fired another couple of stunners back towards the men managing to down another one.

Harry fired a _Reducto_ at the ground just in front of the three men, and used the distraction of the dust cloud to sneak another stunning spell right into the mid section of one of the uninjured men knocking him out cold. The two remaining hooded figures were starting to get desperate now and were firing off multiple blasting and cutting curses, with Harry narrowly dodging them. When a nasty cutting curse managed to clip his right thigh, Harry knew he had to end this quick. He quickly fired off a _Sagitto_ firing a bunch of arrows from his wand, followed by a _Reducto_ aimed at the ground, and then another _Stupefy_ through the dust cloud. Before the dust could settle, he smiled as he heard the soft thump of a body hitting the ground. Another bright green flashed by his face, so close he could feel the magic of it sparking off onto his face, mere millimeters from death. The last man he had downed had three arrows sticking from his chest, and the one left standing had been hit in the shoulder and leg, and then broken the shafts off to keep from impeding his movement.

Using the last man as a shield for the little girl, he hit the tree in front and to the right of the man with a strong _Bombarda,_the same time as the man sent a cutting curse that clipped the side of his face leaving about a 3 inch gash, and watched as chunks of the tree were blasted into the man's right side. Using the small distraction the pain caused the man, Harry quickly fired another stunner into the man's chest dropping him to the ground as well. Harry quickly cast several _Incarcerous_and summoned all of their wands to make sure they were truly down for the count.

Harry started making his way to the crying little girl but only made it half way before she went wide-eyed, pointed, and shouted, "Il ya un outré derrière vous!"

Not having his translation charm active, he did not understand a word she said but getting an idea of what she was trying to imply, Harry spun around as quick as possible and fired off a _Lancea Fulgur _point blank into the chest of another man wearing an intricately designed silver mask under the black hood, at the same time that sickly red cutting curse slammed into Harry's chest cutting him from his right shoulder, down and across his chest to just below his left breast.

Harry fell to his knees at the same time the masked man was fried to a crisp and flung into a tree and with a loud snap fell to the ground unmoving. Blood was starting to slowly flow from the gash in his chest and down his shirt. Raising his Occlumency barriers and ignoring the pain for now, he decided to get the little girl to safety. Applying his translation charm once more he walked over to her with his hands up palms face out showing her he meant no harm. He could tell by the silver-blond hair and grey-blue eyes she had to at least be part Veela.

"_Hey little bird, what is your name sweetie?"_he asked as friendly as he could leaning down close so he could talk to her.

She responded shyly and still scared. "_Gabrielle Delacour. What is your name? You're not going to hurt me too are you?"_

"_Shh…don't worry little Gabby, my name is Harry Potter and I would never hurt an innocent pretty young lady"_she gave him a small smile at his nickname for her. "_If it is ok with you, I would like to get you out of here and some place safe so I can get someone to heal your wounds and make sure you will be ok. Then I will try to find your parents so they can come see you and take you home. Can you trust me? I promise I will not let anybody hurt you Gabby."_

She nodded her head and put her arms around his neck when he picked her up. "_Thank you for saving me, my hero."_

He gave a small chuckle. "_It is my pleasure to help such a beautiful young lady such as you. Now hold on tight, I am going to apparate us back to Potter Manor and then get a healer to come take a look at you,"_after sending up red sparks into the air, the two left with a small pop and disappeared from the darkness of the forest and into the sitting room of Potter Manor.

* * *

Harry lay Gabrielle down on the sofa and called for Dobby, "Master Harry Potter sir! How can Dobby help?" the little elf asked.

"Dobby I need you to fetch me a pain reducing potion and a calming drought please." Dobby popped away as ordered. "_Now Gabby, can you tell me what your father's name is so I can get in contact with him to let him know where you are_?"

"_Jean Sebastian Delacour,"_she said in a tired voice.

Dobby popped back in a few seconds later carrying the potions, which Harry convinced Gabrielle to drink. "Dobby I need you to go to the Quidditch World Cup and find Gabby's father, Jean Sebastian Delacour, and then bring him and his family here."

"Right away Harry Potter Sir!" and the little elf left again. He knew it would probably take him a couple hours to find them as there were still thousands upon thousands of people at the world cup.

Letting Gabrielle know he would be right back with a healer he went over to the fireplace and through some floo powder into it, "Hogwarts Infirmary" he shouted after sticking his head into the flames. This was his first time making a floo call and it was definitely a weird feeling having your head flying through the floo network but your body still back on the other side. A few seconds later his head came to a stop in Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted. Only about a minute later a grumpy looking Madam Pomfrey, who had clearly just been woken up, came rushing out to see what was going on.

"Mr. Potter! What is it? Are you alright?" she asked.

"There was an attack at the Quidditch World Cup by a bunch of people in Death Eater robes. I ended up fighting off six of them that were attacking a young lady, and am hoping you can come through and patch her up for me."

She started grabbing her supplies. "Of course Mr. Potter, I just need your floo address."

"Thank you madam, my address is Potter Manor. I will be waiting for you on the other side." with that he pulled his head back out of the flames and waited. It was only about thirty seconds later when she came stepping out of his fireplace.

"Good lord Mr. Potter! You will need immediate medical attention yourself," she said in a half panic after seeing the multiple small cuts and the large one across his chest.

"Please Madam Pomfrey you and I both know I have survived much worse. Can you please take care of young Gabrielle here first; I would like to have her patched up before her parents get here."

"Oh, alright." she said a little put off. "But the moment I am through with her you will be getting treatment for yourself."

"Of course and thank you for your help; there was nobody I trusted more to handle this then you," he figured a little flattery would help her mood at being awoken at nearly two in the morning. Of course he was being completely truthful, he did trust her as she had been his healer more times than he could count.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to have Gabrielle in tip top form. Pomfrey gave her a dreamless sleeping potion to get her through the night, and she was asleep on the sofa in seconds. Not wanting her parents to see her in half ripped clothing he transfigured her cloths into a modest night gown, and then conjured a very warm blanket to cover her up with.

Knowing that Madam Pomfrey would soon berate him if he didn't get treatment, he took his bloody shirt off and sat down so she could begin her treatment of him. No sooner did she begin when Dobby popped back with three very frantic and worried people. They appeared to be her parents and an older sister perhaps. The two women definitely had Veela blood as well, as they were essentially gorgeous grown up versions of young Gabby. The man he assumed was Jean Delacour was a short broad shouldered man with black hair that was starting to bald and beady dark brown eyes.

The first thing the Delacour's noticed was little Gabby sound asleep on the sofa with a soft smile on her face. The second thing they noticed was an athletic young man with messy black hair and deep emerald green eyes, who had a few cuts over his body including a moderate sized one on his cheek and a deeper, longer one across his chest. Both his cheek and torso had a lot of blood on them. In front of the young man was who they assumed to be a healer, who was treating his wounds.

It was Dobby who broke the silence first. "Master Harry Potter Sir! I has found yous little Gabby's Family sir!"

"Thank you Dobby you did great," Harry answered. "You must be the Delacour's, I am sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances then this. I apologize for not standing and greeting you properly but Madam Pomfrey would be rather upset with me," he gave them a small smile to try and lighten the mood a bit, while Pomfrey was forcing a blood-replenishing potion down his throat.

The two women went over and sat down on the sofa on either end of Gabrielle, her mother at her head and the girl he assumed was her sister at her feet. It was Jean who spoke up. "Mr. Potter I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping my little angel safe, but I must ask you how it is you both came by these wounds."

"You're very welcome sir, despite the injuries it was the very least I could do to help keep little Gabby safe. I had gotten separated from my friends and was about to turn around to find them when I heard her scream. I took off in her direction to find her being attacked by five Death Eaters," all of them gasped, including Madam Pomfrey, and the two women sitting near Gabrielle had tears forming in their eyes. "I engaged them in a fight, while taking most of my wounds from them before incapacitating them; I got this one," he pointed to the large gash on his chest, "from the sixth one that was hidden behind me before I took him out as well. I took young Gabby back to my home here at Potter Manor and sent for you as well as Madam Pomfrey here to look her over and heal any wounds she had received."

It was Jean's wife who spoke up. She, like her husband, spoke flawless English. "I am sorry for not introducing ourselves, but my name is Apolline Delacour, Gabrielle's mother. This is her sister Fleur, and it seems you already knew my husband Jean's name. I would like to apologize for the troubles you went through tonight saving my little girl, but thank you so very much for doing so."

"Please it was no trouble at all. I would gladly take ten cutting curses to keep anyone from hurting such a beautiful and innocent young lady."

It was Fleur who answered next. "Never ze less, eet was a very noble zing to do. Most people would 'ave chosen to save zer own selves and left 'er to fend for 'erself; so zank you monsieur Potter."

"You are very welcome. Now it is very late, and it would be terribly rude of me to not offer you all to spend the night here. I assure you it is perfectly safe here, and you are more than welcome to stay the night. Dobby will have breakfast for you all in the morning, and quite frankly I would love the company."

"Thank you for your hospitality Monsieur Potter," replied Jean. "It is very late and our little angel seems to be sleeping just fine, so I think we will take you up on your offer."

"Dobby." the little elf appeared. "Please prepare rooms for the Delacours, they will be spending the night." He added in a lower tone so the Delacours wouldn't hear, "and let Padfoot know that we have guests."

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir" and with that the little elf disappeared again.

"All done Mr. Potter, I expect you to keep out of trouble this year, this old woman does get tired of seeing you every couple months you know," she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for your help Madam Pomfrey, you have done an excellent job as always. Of course I will try, but you know I am bound to visit you a few times this year, after all I wouldn't want you to forget my face," he gave her a cheeky smile, and she left back through the floo to get back to sleep.

"Well I think I will head upstairs and wash this mess off of me, you are all free to sit down here as long as you would like. When you are ready for bed just call for Dobby and he will show you to your rooms; it was a pleasure to meet all of you, despite the current circumstances, and I will see you all for breakfast in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Monsieur Potter and sweet dreams," Apolline said, and with that Harry left the family to have some alone time and headed off for some much needed sleep.

* * *

AN: well this leads us to the end of the summer, next chapter will be Harry and company headed back to hogwarts, where i have many a great things planned for you all. i hope you have enjoyed the story so far, though i am sure some of you have not.


	8. A second set of sisters?

AN: Just so there is no confusion as it is different from canon, by the time of the world cup happens, Barty Jr. had already broken free from his father's Imperious Curse and captured Moody, he had also already placed his father under the Imperious Curse at this time, and Barty Jr. was just under the invisibility cloak in the top box to enjoy the game, and not because his father placed him there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.

_"French" _

A very special thanks to my beta SpiritHolly, who is taking time out of her schedule to read over and edit my chapters for me.

* * *

Harry was just entering the dining room for breakfast the next morning when the Delacour's, being led by an over excited Dobby, came down to join him. Thanks to Dobby's warnings to him last night, Sirius was going to take a little day trip while they were here. Promptly three seconds later Harry was hit in the midsection by a little blonde rocket. Thankfully he managed to remember to use a translation charm before he headed down this morning. "_Harry! I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me and taking care of me last night,"_the little blonde gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"_Well, you are very welcome. I couldn't just stand by or run away and let someone hurt my little Gabby now could I?"_He said, tapping his pointer finger lightly on her nose. She beamed at him and blushed, a huge accomplishment Harry thought, considering she was part-Veela. He addressed the other three. "_Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well and everything was to your liking?"_

All three bid him a 'good morning' before Jean continued. _"Yes very much so, I must thank you again for your hospitality Lord Potter."_

"_Please, just Harry will do fine; I only make my enemies call me by my title,"_Harry countered. "_So how long will you be in England?"_

"_We must be headed back before nightfall. Fleur has yet to pack for school, and as is she will only have a day,"_Apolline answered.

"_Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? I need to head to Diagon Alley for a few books, but I would be more than happy to show you around, I also have a large indoor pool if you would just like to lounge around for the day."_

It was Gabrielle who spoke up first, _"Daddy can we go with Harry today, pretty please?"_

Jean just chuckled before answering, while Apolline and Fleur grinned widely, knowing little Gabby had a huge crush on Harry after he had saved her, _"If it is ok with Harry, then I guess it would be ok with me."_

Gabby just looked at Harry with huge grey-blue puppy dog eyes and a large hopeful smile and Harry couldn't help but chuckle, _"It would be my pleasure- I tell you what, I will even take you clothes shopping so you can pick out a new bathing suit and we can go swimming when we get back. How does that sound?"_Her smile got even bigger and she jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck shouting, _"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

"_Harry, Harry, Harry, one day you will learn not to offer to take a woman shopping,"_Jean said while laughing. He was quickly shut up by a smack on the back of the head from both his wife and eldest daughter.

They were halfway through breakfast when an owl carrying _The Daily Prophet_flew in_._Harry took the paper, paid the owl, and it was on its way. He opened it up and read.

Death Eaters Attack the Quidditch World Cup

by: Rita Skeeter

_Late last night and early into this morning panic was let loose at the sight of the Quidditch World Cup, when a large mass of people dressed in Death Eater attire, began terrorizing a family of muggles while blasting anything that stood in their way. At the same time the large group was terrorizing the camp grounds a Dark Mark was cast in the forest near the stadium. By the time Aurors arrived to the scene of the Dark Mark the perpetrator had already fled._

_However a much more gruesome sight was found not three hundred yards from where the mark was cast. The bodies of three deceased and three more incapacitated Death Eaters were found in what appeared to be a battle zone. Blast marks and scorched earth and trees littered the area. The one(s) responsible for their capture/death were no longer around by the time they were found. Of the three captured were Xavier Montague, Charles Brighton, and Michael Greggor. The three deceased were identified as Adam Flint, Andrew Perkins, and Evan Rosier Sr. You readers may note that Evan Rosier Sr. was accused of being a follower of You-Know-Who during the first war, but managed to avoid Azkaban like many others on the account of being "Under the Imperious Curse."_

_None of the other Death Eaters were captured, and while there were many injuries, there were no civilian deaths to report. We ask anyone with information regarding the death/capture of the six Death Eaters to contract us here at _The Daily Prophet.

He passed the paper around to the Delacour's and went to floo call Daphne and Astoria to let them know he was ok.

* * *

After breakfast they left for their tour of Diagon Alley, including taking a detour to Flourish & Blott's so Harry could pick up a handful of books on Runes that he planned on reading for one of the projects he would have while at school this year and what turned into being a two hour shopping spree with the girls at Madam Malkins, Harry portkeyed them all back to Potter Manor. With her new one piece bathing suit in hand, Gabrielle and Harry managed to convince everyone to go for a swim for a few hours.

Harry was just glad that he was already in the water, and that Daphne and Astoria weren't there, when the girls came down after getting changed. If looks ran in the family, little Gabby was going to be a knockout like her older sister in just a couple more years. Fleur came down wearing a blue and silver two piece that sent the blood rushing from his head faster than food disappeared around Ron. She was well toned, curved in all the right places, and her breasts, while not huge, were perfect looking on her body. He had to quickly check and make sure he wasn't drooling. Luckily for him their allure wasn't really affecting him despite their being half-Veela.

A few hours before the Delacour's had to head back to France, they were all lounging in the sitting room holding conversation. Gabby was curled up into Harry's side asleep. _"So Fleur,"_Harry began, _"any special plans for this year at Beauxbatons, it is your last one after all?"_They had both talked about each other off and on throughout the day getting to know each other a bit more. He had told her about some of his more innocent adventures over the last few years, including some stories about his friends. He had also told her about how the school had turned on him from time to time, after she had told him about how hard it was to keep friends being part-Veela. Most men did not have much tolerance to the Veela allure, and most women were jealous because of that fact.

The two realized they had a lot in common the more they had talked. Neither had had very many friends growing up, both received more attention than they were comfortable, and both had a burning desire to prove themselves more than just a pretty face, or in Harry's case a name. Answering his question she replied, _"Actually, Papa told me that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year, I was planning on trying to compete in it."_

"_Hey that's great, I guess that means I will get to see you sometime around Halloween then,"_he then remembered about the plans Voldemort had for him that revolved around the Tri-Wizard Tournament. _"Of course with my yearly luck of escaping death, it wouldn't surprise me if I was somehow chosen to compete in the tournament myself."_

"_You mean you wouldn't want to compete in the tournament voluntarily?"_She joked knowing how he hated his fame.

"_Maybe I'll just polyjuice myself as you and you can be me and take all the fame you want,"_ taking another sip of his drink as Fleur answered him.

"_Is that the only reason you would want to polyjuice yourself as me Harry?"_ He spewed his firewhiskey once she said that, causing everyone to laugh at him. He clearly did not think his last statement through.

Deciding to try and save a little face he responded, _"Well you do have a very delicious looking body Fleur."_She blushed while the others laughed at his comeback.

* * *

Sirius came back home late that night after the Delacour's had left back for France. Harry had shook Jean's hand and received hugs and kisses on the cheeks from the girls along with a promise from Fleur to see him at Hogwarts on Halloween.

The last few days before it was time to catch the Hogwarts Express back to school were spent by Harry reading over his new Runes books that he was going to need to complete the work he had planned for his future lodgings in the Chamber of Secrets. He was currently reading on illusionary runes. He had also been working on his Occlumency and Legilimency as well as practicing in the dueling room while he had Daphne and Astoria working on their Occlumency and sorting and storing all of their new memories and knowledge.

Finally September 1st came around and with his shrunken trunk loaded into his robe pocket, he took the floo the Platform 9¾. He was there about a half an hour before the train was scheduled to leave so he decided to go and grab him a compartment while he waited for his girls and his two best friends.

He was sitting in a compartment by himself reading more about illusionary runes when both Daphne and Astoria entered the compartment. Harry stood up and greeted each one of them with a kiss and they sat down with a girl cuddled into each of his sides. Just a few minutes after the train had left the station Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all entered the compartment dragging their trunks. Ginny was the first to notice that Harry wasn't alone, but thankfully the other two must have told her about Harry's conversation about them with Ron as she managed to keep her mouth shut about it, but it did not prevent her from scowling at them both.

It was Ron who spoke up first. "So what happened to you after the Quidditch World Cup mate, everyone was looking all over for you but nobody could find you anywhere?"

Harry, who had remembered to let his girls and Sirius know what had happened and that he was alright, had completely forgot about everyone else in light of what was going on. "I ran across some men attacking a ten year old girl, so I got her out of there and took her back to Potter Manor, in the process of getting a hold of Madam Pomfrey and trying to find her parents it just slipped my mind to get in contact with anybody else." Wanting to change the subject so as to not have questions lead back to the Death Eaters he either killed or captured he asked, "So what happened to you guys after we got split up?"

It was Hermione who answered. "We ended up getting lost in the woods, and we heard a male voice shout something and the Dark Mark went up in the sky not far from where we were. Of course immediately people apparated in and we had to duck like twenty stunners."

"Did they find who cast the mark?" Harry asked.

"All they found was Mr. Crouch's house elf Winky stunned on the ground, while somehow holding onto Ron's wand. Of course Crouch fired her immediately afterwards," Hermione said. Unhappy about the way he had treated the elf.

Of course Harry knew already that firing his house elf was just a rouse by Barty Crouch Jr. to help keep the suspicion off of him, if Harry had to guess he would say that he already had his father under the Imperious Curse. Harry just wished he had been there as he could have used another house elf; they weren't exactly easy to come by. "Well I'm glad you are all ok," he said after a couple seconds before turning back to cuddling his girls and reading from his book on illusionary runes.

Of course Hermione, ever inquisitive, couldn't hold herself back from questioning him on his reading choice, "So Harry why are you reading a book on Runes, you're not even taking that class."

Slightly annoyed at her need to know everything, Harry momentarily set the book down and answered her. "Well, I wrote McGonagall earlier in the summer and requested to drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes. I don't think I have it in me for another year of faking my own death in a damn dream journal."

"But your already a year behind!" she practically screamed.

"Hence why I am reading a book on Ancient Runes Hermione," he laughed. "I haven't just been lounging around all summer you know."

"But those books are NEWT level books, you can't have possibly read that far in advanced Harry," she countered.

Getting a bit fed up after her interrogation, he answered her heatedly, "It's not like I'm Crabbe or Goyle Hermione, and I guess I just pick up Runes easier than most people."

Realizing he wasn't likely to answer any more questions on the subject she reluctantly let it drop. They sat in silence for the next couple hours until they were interrupted by their yearly meeting with Draco, no matter how bad he usually came out of each conflict he never seemed to give up trying.

"Well, well, well." he said, "I never figured you to fall for a half-blood Greengrass, shame how far you have fallen."

She glared at him at replied, "Are you sure you're not just jealous of Harry because he has two girls curled up against him and all you will ever have is Crabbe and Goyle to cuddle with?"

Malfoy's face tinged pink while everyone else laughed at him, "Better watch your back this year Greengrass; it would be a shame if something were to happen to it."

Not taking threats to his girls sitting down it was Harry who spoke up this time, "It would be a shame indeed wouldn't it Malfoy. I mean after all an attack on the betrothed to an Ancient and Most Noble House would be very unfortunate for the attacker if the Lord of said House were to say...challenge them to an honor duel to the death for a slight against his family, wouldn't you agree?"

Malfoy, understanding Harry's threat, paled before turning around hurriedly and leaving them in peace. Not wanting to worry about being interrupted by unwanted visitors Harry cast locking and silencing charms over the door and went back to reading.

* * *

A few hours later and Harry was standing outside of the Great Hall saying goodbye to Daphne and Astoria as they would have to sit at their own house tables for the opening feast, when he brought up the emergency portkey he planned on making them. "I am sure Dumbledore will want to have words with me about leaving from the Dursley's, and will probably call me to his office for a 'chat' after the feast. It probably doesn't help that I intentionally left him off of the wards at Potter Manor, so he had no way to contact me all summer." The three laughed at the thought of the old man going spare trying to find him.

"How do you plan on getting him to agree to let you make the portkeys?" Astoria asked.

"Unfortunately, I will probably have to offer him a trade."

It was Daphne who asked this time. "What kind of trade would he possibly want?"

"Well, I am sure that he would agree to give me temporary access to the wards if I were to make him privy to my living situation and add him to the wards. I would rather not have to do it, but keeping you two girls safe takes higher priority over anything else. Besides, I will make sure he knows that he is not to just come over unannounced. I have way too many things I do not want him to see because he decided to come snooping around. Of course he will only have access to my home when I am there; he will not be snooping around while I am at school."

"Well, let us know how it goes and we will see you tomorrow morning at breakfast." Daphne said leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips before heading in to the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Astoria, "Now Tori I know you aren't in Slytherin, but I still want you to be careful and not get caught out on your own. Malfoy may be an idiot, but he is still a dirty piece of slime that wouldn't hesitate to attack you with your back turned, so be careful please."

She leaned up to give him a kiss, "I will Harry, I promise. Plus I think after your subtle warning on the train he might heed your warning for a while at least and leave us alone. I will see you at breakfast."

They both entered the Great Hall, one headed to the Ravenclaw table the other headed for Gryffindor. The Feast itself was rather normal as usual. The first years were sorted, the sorting hat sang its usual horrible song, and Dumbledore gave his usual rubbish start of term announcements. Apparently Filch's ban-list had grown even bigger. The first change from the norm was when he introduced the new DADA teacher, retired Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Of course Harry knew this man was a fake and really Barty Crouch Jr and he would double check it tonight on the Marauders Map to make sure.

After the last of the Desserts were cleared away Dumbledore stood back up and the crowd went quiet.

"Before we head on up to bed for the night, I have a few last minute announcements to make," he began. "First, I am sure many of you will be disappointed but sadly I must announce that the Quidditch Cup for this year will be canceled."

As expected most of the Hall erupted into boo's and shouts of disagreements over this news. Harry himself was really indifferent to it. He would have enough on his plate this year without having to worry about Quidditch practice four times a week. A few purple firecrackers shot out of Dumbledore's wand and the place went silent once more, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The Great Hall broke out into excited mutterings and whispering, and Fred Weasley shouted out, "You're JOKING!"

"I assure you I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er, but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Tri-Wizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation..."

Harry started to tune him out as he had already read up on the Tri-Wizard Tournament before coming back from summer break. According to Fleur the other schools that would be competing would be Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He could really care less about Durmstrang, but he couldn't wait for Beauxbatons to arrive. He had really enjoyed Fleur and Gabby's company and he really wanted his girls to be able to meet them. Hell, perhaps if things went good, he might be able to snag a pair of smart, funny, and super-sexy part Veela as his other two wives. Of course that would be pending on approval from the two he already had. 'But hey, I already had one pair of sisters, why not go for a second set,' he thought.

* * *

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of everyone getting up to head to their dormitories, as he had expected right as he was about to leave, Professor McGonagall stopped him, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office before you head off to bed. The password is Blood Pops."

As all sorts of funny scenarios involving Dumbledore and an equally as ancient looking vampire flitted through his mind when she told him the password, he just nodded his head to his Head of House and left the Great Hall making his way up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He gave it the password, walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Enter," the voice of Albus Dumbledore came from the other side. He opened the door and walked in to find that he wasn't the only visitor tonight. Impostor Moody, as Harry had taken to calling him in his mind, was also there holding a conversation with the Headmaster.

"I will just wait off to the side while you finish your conversation Headmaster," Harry told the two men. He already knew what exactly Dumbledore was likely to want to talk about and there was no way in hell he would let Impostor Moody hear a word of it.

"Nonsense m'boy, Alastor and I were just catching up on old times. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss tonight." Dumbledore replied with that damnable twinkle going full blast. Of course Harry knew it wasn't just a grandfatherly look, but actually passive Legilimency, which while annoying and definitely illegal and unethical, Harry had to admit it was pretty impressive as it takes many years to be able to sustain a passive Legilimency scan.

"I must apologize, and no offense to you Professor Moody, but what I believe you are here to discuss with me I find to be personal information that I cannot trust to someone whom I have never met before." Dumbledore frowned slightly but before he could speak Impostor Moody spoke up.

"It's not a problem Albus, I have many things I need to do tonight as it is," turning to Harry he continued. "No worries about offending me boy, it's better to be safe than sorry and always practice CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He shouted that last part, "I will catch up with you some other time Albus. Mr. Potter." Harry returned his nod as the one legged man made his way out the door and down the stairs. Before Harry took he seat he threw up a few privacy charms, taking care not to use the really advanced ones, so as to not alert the old man that he had gained an ungodly amount of knowledge over the summer.

"So you wanted to talk to me Headmaster?" Harry began.

Dumbledore just smiled at him over his half-moon spectacles for a moment before he began. "Indeed I do Mr. Potter. I have been trying to contact you all summer, but alas all of my mail has returned unopened and unanswered. Would you care to tell me where you have been staying this summer and why you left the safety of your aunt and uncle's?"

Harry watched as his two twinkle machines fired back up, and made sure not to block all of his memories as most people would do using Occlumency, but he hide all but a select few fake memories that he wanted the old man to see; this way he would be unaware that he had learned Occlumency and he would get the answers that Harry wanted him to have, "Of course I cannot tell you everything that has happened to me over the summer Headmaster, as it is still my life and everyone deserves some modicum of privacy."

"Of course m'boy, let's start with why and how you left your aunt and uncle's?" He responded.

"The why should be the easy part Headmaster; as I am sure you know, seeing as my Hogwarts acceptance letter was addressed to me as _the cupboard under the stairs,_my home life there has been anything but pleasant." Dumbledore's eyes dimmed slightly as Harry hinted to the fact that he knew he was being mistreated, but he did not interrupt.

Harry continued. "As for the how, I was made aware by Gringotts that as the last Potter, I was eligible to claim my Lordship early; on my 14th birthday to be more precise. So I took a portkey that they bank provided and did just that. Speaking of which, I find it fair to tell you that as a Lord, I have the right to claim separate lodgings from the students. While I do have plans for later in the year to deal with this myself, for now I am happy to stay in the dorms with my friends."

Dumbledore just nodded and asked the question that Harry knew he longed to answer since the moment he walked through the door, "If I may ask, just where are you staying now during the holidays?"

"Ah yes, as I stated earlier, some of this knowledge would be private matters, as such is the location of my home. However, I would always be opened to a trade of sorts." Harry smiled at the old man, he knew that Dumbledore hated not knowing and would probably make that deal.

"And just what could I have that you might possibly need Harry?" He asked.

"Nothing much I assure you, but first I must give you an overview of my situation. As I am sure you know House Potter wasn't the only house I have taken Lordship over?" Dumbledore just nodded. "Well it turns out that I am also involved in not one, but two marriage contracts."

"Might I ask who the lucky ladies are?" he interrupted.

"I don't see why not, it is not like it will remain secret for long. Interestingly enough I am betrothed to both Greengrass sisters," he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "This however, is where I need a trade from you. As I am sure you know I have a great many enemies in this world, specifically in Slytherin where Daphne is located. My main concern right now is to make sure my two girls remain unharmed, as I am sure you can understand."

Dumbledore nodded that he did but spoke up still. "I do not follow where exactly this is going?"

"Well all I need from you is tomorrow at breakfast I will need partial control over the wards here for only about a five minute period," confused by his request he decided not to interrupt and see where Harry was going with this. "I have already acquired special rings for both of my girls that have ward based portkeys built into them, among many other things. The portkeys have no activation phrase; instead they are activated only by the wards placed upon them. You see I found someone who could placed intent based wards, mind you it was not cheap." This of course was a lie, Harry himself had placed the wards, but Dumbles did not need to know that. "Essentially, what these wards do are, for example, say someone stuns Daphne from behind, and approaches her with the intent to do her harm. The moment someone who has ill intentions towards her touches any part of her person, the ward will activate, triggering the portkey and taking her to safety."

"And just what, may I ask, happens to the person who triggered the portkey?" The old man asked.

Harry figured it was a fair question, so he decided to give him a truthful answer, "The girl in question will be safely transported to my home, where my house elf will contract me that the ring's portkey was triggered. The person, who triggered it, will be waiting in a cell in my dungeons bound, stunned, and unarmed until I can contact the Aurors about an attack against the betrothed of a Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and plopped another lemon drop in his mouth while thinking things over. He couldn't really find anything wrong with Harry wanting to keep his girls safe, and he really wanted to know where the boy had been living. Seeing as he had no other options he spoke up, "I accept your terms Harry. I will get your attention at breakfast letting you know when you can begin. You also should feel the wards temporarily as you gain partial control over the anti-portkey ward. You will have ten minutes to make the portkeys work."

"Very well Headmaster, and to answer your question I have been living at Potter Manor. I have kept the list of people accepted into the wards very short, as I was hoping for a peaceful summer. I must warn you however, that there are only a couple of people who still have access to the Manor while I am away, so I give you fair warning to floo call before deciding to pop in for a visit, to make sure I am home first. I would hate for you to trigger the wards sir."

Dumbledore nodded his consent, "Very well Mr. Potter, thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome Headmaster; now if you will kindly excuse me I must still unpack tonight, and it is getting late. Goodnight," Dumbledore bade him goodnight as Harry exited his office and began the long walk back to Gryffindor tower. Thankfully Hermione had gotten the password to the tower from a prefect and told him as he was leaving to go visit the Headmaster's office.

* * *

As he was making his way to the Gryffindor tower, he suddenly remembered that Ravenclaw's Diadem was still sitting in the Room of Hidden things in the Room of Requirements. Deciding to go ahead and take care of it tonight before his luck could change and end up losing it, he made his way to the tapestry of Barnibus the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to tap dance, and walked back and forth three times thinking of the room he needed.

Immediately after this third walk past the hidden door, it appeared and he made his way inside. He was momentarily taken back by the mountains of stuff that had been left behind in here in the last thousand years. He quickly made his way through the objects to where he knew from memory the diadem sat. It only took him a few minutes to reach it before he shrunk and pocketed the now small tiara. With a quick thought that he would get Dobby to come here and gather up any and all rare books and items at a future date, he exited out of the room and made his way to Gryffindor tower to get a good night's sleep before classes started back up the next morning.

* * *

AN: Well there is Chapter 8 for you. I know it wasn't very action packed but for every vacation you take there is a long drive before you can get there. I am hoping to alternated action between every other chapter at most. Hope you are enjoying it so far, and don't forget to leave me feedback on how i am doing. Also check out my other story A Squib's Path to Revenge. It is a continuation of the story abandoned by Phantomace13 called A Squib's Revenge. I think you all will enjoy it. I hope to have the next chapter up for you guys in a few days.


	9. Slytherin's scroll

AN: So I am now working on a total of three stories. While the updates won't be 2-3 times per week as they have been, I will still be trying to do at least 1 update per week. Baring any outside events that may take precedence in my life I should be able to accomplish this no problem. Anyway here is chapter 9; this chapter sets up a few more things to come in the storyline. Next chapter will move forward in the timeline a bit to progress to story further into the school year. As always a special thanks to my beta SpiritHolly for her magnificent work.

_§Parseltongue§_

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter; I am just playing in her world.

* * *

That next morning at breakfast as Harry entered the great hall, he saw Daphne and Astoria already seated together at the Ravenclaw table. Making his way over to them, he grabbed a seat that they had been saving between his girls. Receiving a kiss from both of them, drawing some looks from the students around them who saw this. "So how did your meeting with Dumbledore go last night love?" Daphne asked.

"As well as expected I suppose. He will be giving me a ten minute window with control over the anti-portkey wards at breakfast today." Harry answered her.

"What did you have to give up in return for that?" Astoria asked piling food on her plate as breakfast began.

"About what I expected," Harry responded. "He wanted to know where I had been staying, who you two were, and of course asked to be placed on the wards at Potter Manor."

"You did let him know that he would only be allowed when you were home right?" asked Daphne also filling her plate with food.

"Of course love, last thing I need is that manipulative old coot snooping around the manor while I am stuck here," he said taking a bite from a piece of bacon, "Although it would be hilarious to see him try to gain entrance without me being there."

"You never did tell us where unwanted visitors ended up at," Astoria said with a small pout.

Harry just laughed, "Madam Puddifoot's. From what Tom knew of the place, I think we shall be avoiding it at all costs, same as he did. Last thing I want is to have to watch other people going at it like starving cannibals or giving them a free show with me and my beautiful girls."

Daphne gave an undignified snort, while Astoria laughed along with her. Both girls had heard of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, and they had to agree with Harry, they wouldn't want to be caught dead in that place.

Dumbledore had just entered the great hall from the teacher's side entrance. As soon as he sat down he gave Harry a nod and he could feel the power from the portkey wards as their power was assimilated into his mind. He turned to the girls. "It is time, I have ten minutes; Daph you first."

Daphne held out her ring, while Harry pointed his wand at it with a whispered "Portus," causing a white flash to encompass the ring momentarily. He then next pointed his wand at Daphne and started to chant under his breath for a few seconds. A light gray mist started to seep out of his wand and surround her leaving a thin line of mist still connecting to his wand tip. Once her entire body had been surrounded by the gray mist, he placed his wand point to the ring transferring the thin line of mist to the ring. As soon as it connected the ring, it and the mist disappeared. It had only lasted a total of about ten seconds, if you hadn't been paying attention you wouldn't have even known it had happened.

Harry repeated the same process for Astoria before he turned to a smiling Dumbledore and gave him a nod, letting him know he was finished and that he could take back the wards. Seconds later he felt the Headmaster take control once again as the magic of the wards receded from his mind. The girls noticed as soon as the ward activated portkeys were up and running, Harry seemed to relax as if a huge burden had fallen off of his shoulders.

McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick all stopped by to deliver their timetables for the year. Of course Snape made his usual snide comments about Harry being the spawn of his father. Of course Harry just ignored the man completely. It was hard to believe that someone could still be so childish to hold a grudge with a man who had been dead for the past 13 years. Harry took a look at his schedule for the year.

Mondays he would have Transfiguration, Charms, and History. Tuesdays would be DADA, Herbology, and Runes. Wednesday would be Transfiguration, Charms, History, and Astronomy. Thursday would again be DADA, Herbology, and Runes, and Fridays would be Double Potions in the morning with afternoons free. He would have one free period each of the rest of the days.

Looking at his schedule he realized that he would at least have Potions, DADA, History, and Runes with Daphne. Of course Astoria being two years under him they wouldn't be having any classes together, much to both of their displeasure; another displeasure for Harry was that it being Friday, he had double Potions first thing in the morning with the greasy haired bastard. At least he and Daphne would be able to partner up.

After breakfast had finished, they made their way down to the dungeons to begin, what Harry was sure to be a two hour torture session. However, Harry was going to do his best to just keep his mouth shut and ignore Snape. He knew he would probably enrage Snape even further if the man thought Harry wasn't' bothered by his childish antics.

* * *

Later that day after lunch with his girls, Harry made his way to the second floor bathroom, to where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was located._ § Open§ _he hissed. The sink sank down below the floor making a large opening revealing the deep hole in the ground that lead down into the chamber. "Hmm, there has to be a better way to get down there without sliding down a grimy pipe.

_§Stairs?§_ A loud grinding sound came from the inside of the hole as smooth marble steps started to sprout out from the sides of the pipe, creating a set of steps that led down into the darkness. He made his way down the steps, reaching the bottom a few short minutes later. He lit his wand and began making his way towards the Chamber proper. When he reached the cave in, he began casting vanishing charms on the rubble, and transfigured stone support beams underneath where the cave-in happened to give it some support.

When he reached the stone door that guarded the Chamber he hissed the password and waited for the door to unlock and swing open. The door gave a slight hiss as it swung open on its hinges.

Stepping through the door, the chamber looked almost exactly as it had when he had last been here little more than a year ago. The dead 60 foot basilisk still lay in the middle where it had dropped when he had slain it. It must have been magic, but the thing still looked almost as fresh as the day it died, "Dobby!" The little excitable house elf popped into view in front of him.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir?" He said.

"Yes I need you to go to Gringotts and contract them for the harvesting of a 60 foot basilisk. Tell them they can have 10% of the profits, minus the hide which I shall keep all of. Have them place it in my vault and sell the rest," Harry told the little elf.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be taking care of it immediately," and with that the little elf was gone. Harry started to search the Chamber more in depth, not having time during his previous visit here to do so. So he started to comb over every inch of the Chamber.

He started with examining the snake statues themselves. They lined the walkway that lead up to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, each one looking the same... Or so he thought. As he was examining the statues, which had emeralds set in the stone as the eyes of the snakes themselves, he noticed one whose eyes were made of inlaid topaz, made to look like basilisk's eyes.

Walking over the statue, he began to walk around it, looking to find anything else that was different about it. He noticed that there was a small crack in the line where its mouth was located. _§Open? § _He hissed, and was surprised when the serpent's mouth slowly started to open.

"Slytherin sure as hell wasn't very original with these damn passwords." he mused.

After a few seconds the grinding noise stopped when the snake's mouth was fully opened, and Harry could see a small scroll sticking out from the throat of the serpent. Now curious, he pulled out the scroll and opened it and began to read.

_§I, Salazar Slytherin, am leaving this hereby compendium of the, albeit limited, serpent magic that I have discovered over my long years of life. While very small in information, the magic I was able to discover was great in power. While most every spell may be cast in Parseltongue, it was largely unnecessary due to the learning of silent casting. However, there are three spells of immense power that I have managed to create that may only be cast by those who speak the serpent tongue.§_

Below this were three spells written in a squiggly language, although to Harry it looked like normal English. There were indeed three spells written out with the descriptions and their wand movements.

_§Of the three spells I was able to create, the weakest of the three would be _Exercitus Serpentes. _This spell is more like the _Serpensortia_ spell, only exponentially more powerful. Instead of creating only one snake of up to 4-7 feet, the _Exercitus Serpentes _spell creates between 8-12 serpents of 8-12 feet in length. Another difference between the spells is that while you can cast multiple of the weaker _Serpensortia, _you can only have one of the latter 'activated' at a time. This same effect applies to both of the other spells as well. While it is possible to cast more the one at a time, it works along the lines of the _Imperious Curse, _in that you can only have one person under its effects at a time or you will lose control over the spell. The same holds true to trying to hold multiple _Exercitus Serpents_ curses, you will lose control over the serpents and they will attack both friend and foe, even the caster if given the opportunity._

_The second most powerful of these spells would be my personal favorite. The _Arcessentes Basiliscum _curse; this powerful curse has the ability to summon a 30 foot basilisk that falls under the castor's control, granted you only have one summoned at a time. This beast will last until killed or the spell runs out of power. The amount of power applied to the curse by the castor determines the length of the stay. Naturally, the more powerful the castor the longer and harder to kill the serpent will be._

_The most powerful and also the most draining curse I have discovered is the _Arcessentes Hydram _curse. This powerful curse summons a five headed Hydra that is slightly bigger then even a Ukrainian Ironbelly, although only just barely. Although the mythical beasts of old could not speak common Parseltongue, these ones summoned through the _Arcessentes Hydram _curse can however. Be warned only those of immense power can even control these great beasts, for a weak castor is usually destroyed by the Hydra itself. Each of the five heads has a different ability. The center head much like a dragon can breathe massive bursts of fire. The heads on either side of this one can blast jets of ice and lightening towards the enemy. Finally, the pair of outside heads has the ability to breathe acid and a toxic gas._

_While all of these spells take great power to successfully cast, I have no doubt that as my ancestor, as that is the only way you would have discovered my scroll, that you possess more than enough power to use these spells. Takes care my heir, and use this power to put an end to your enemies.§_

Harry's first thought was to be shocked by the sheer power contained in these spells. Then as he realized that Voldemort had most likely never discovered them or the scroll would have not been left behind, he almost let out a very girly squeal before he managed to catch himself and save his dignity. He placed the scroll securely in his robes for further studying later.

He searched every inch of the chamber over the next two hours, except for the mouth of the statue which he knew had housed the basilisk, not really finding anything else. Finally deciding to search out what lay within the statue itself he walked over to it and stopped in front of it saying _§Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four!§ _Another minute of intense stone on stone grinding and before him stood a seven foot high, five foot wide hole where the mouth of the statue was located.

He clambered inside the hole, deciding he would transfigure some stairs for it later, and entered into the basilisk's lair. The inside was nothing more than a very large circular room. The center point of the room had to be close to 20ft from any point of the wall. 'Hmm, this will do nicely as my bedroom,' he thought going over his plan in his head that he would be working on for the next couple of months.

He made a mental check list of all of the things he would need to do in the next two months before the first Hogsmeade trip the weekend following Halloween. First he needed to get this place cleaned, as it was disgustingly grimy. He would need better lighting, and perhaps carpeting and hardwood walls. He would also need to work on a security system of sorts, as he would have to drop the Parseltongue password to allow the Delacour girls and his friends entrance. Of course he had his special project saved specifically for his bedroom, but he still had some studying to do in his illusionary runes book. Deciding he would get Dobby started on cleaning this place as soon as the goblins harvested and removed the basilisk, he exited the room, resealing it as he went.

* * *

He still had a few hours before dinner, where he would meet up with the girls afterwards to spend the time together and to finish any homework they had gotten today. Daphne had a double Arithmancy class after lunch and Astoria had her potions class after lunch as well.

He decided he would continue reading his book on wand crafting. So he made his way up to his dorm and hissed the password to his trunk and climbed down into the library contained within to begin his reading.

He had been studying and reading about wand crafting off and on since he had gotten the book, and had learned mostly about gathering the required items to make the wand. He had learned that the average wizard's power was only strong enough to be able to use one wood type and one wand core along with a focusing gemstone. The more power a wizard had the more types of wood and cores he could successfully use in his wand with certain limitations on the amount. The most wood a wand could contain and the wizard still be able to push his magic through it was three. Of course those with the power to do so were equipped with an immensely powerful wand. The cores themselves were only limited to the amount of space inside the wand that could hold the portion of the core, and of course the core compatibilities themselves.

In order to find which cores and wood types he would need, he was going to have to visit many different wand crafting shops around the world, and manually search for the ones that he had felt the strongest 'pull' towards. He expected he would need to do this on Hogsmeade weekends, and over Christmas break. He already had his mind set on which stone he was going to use as his focus stone, so he would not need to worry about that.

He set the book down a few hours later after reading on the different types of woods and cores that can be used to make a wand, and was astounded at the selection. Of course there were some that were infinitely rarer then others, but they also held more power. Making his way out of his trunk, he locked it back up and headed down towards the great hall. Harry and his girls were going to sit with his friends at the Gryffindor table for dinner, as they had sat with Astoria's at breakfast and Daphne's friends Tracey and Blaise at the Snake table for lunch. Of course Harry had gotten many scowls and glares for daring to join the Slytherin table, but he really could care less as there wasn't much they could do about it, especially seeing as he was Lord Slytherin.

Daphne and Astoria were waiting for him at the double doors when he arrived to the great hall. Giving both girls a welcome hug and a steamy kiss on the lips Daphne asked him, "So love, what have you been up too today?"

With a smile on his face he responded. "It's a surprise that I am working on for us. It won't be ready for a few months I'm afraid."

Both girls put a fake pout on their face as Astoria said. "Aww, you would keep us in the dark about it?"

Harry just laughed. "Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I had told you about it now would it? I will tell you that I hope to have it finished after the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Why then?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Well I will have to make a few...long distance stops shall we say, and I will need the entire day to make them. I have something special planned and I have to visit these places to accomplish it."

The girls nodded their heads as they all began to make their way to the Gryffindor table for dinner. Harry sat on one side with his back to the wall and his girls on either side of him. He was joined a few moments later by Ron and Hermione who sat across the table from them. Hermione didn't look all that bothered by having a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw at the table, Ron however, had a look on his face that made him look like the girls had just killed his owl.

It was Harry who broke the silence, "So what do you two think about the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament?" He asked the two across from him.

Ron who had apparently decided to just ignore the fact that the two girls were there at all answered him first. "I can't wait, just think about it. There is always a large cash value grand prize to the winner. I am going to try to enter if I can; what about you?"

"I think I am going to have to pass." Harry said, he had a feeling he wouldn't get a say in the matter one way or the other, but he wasn't about to tell his friends that. "I've had enough near death experiences to last me a lifetime, I damn sure am not about to start volunteering for more of them," Ron gave a light chuckle while Hermione just grinned at his joke.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you looking forward to the Tournament?"

"It should be fun to watch but like Harry said, I'm not about to go volunteering for more trouble. I am more interested in the two competing schools that are going to be coming here. It will be a great experience to get to learn about other magical cultures and customs."

"Speaking of the other schools," Harry said turning to Daphne and Astoria. "Fleur will be coming over with the other potential Beauxbatons competitors. You two will love her. She is smart, funny, and extremely quick witted. She is quite the hellion, just like you my little minx," he said laughing as he gave Daphne a kiss on the nose when he said the last part.

She lightly smacked him on the arm. "I'm not a hellion you prat!"

Astoria just giggled. "Yea and I'm going to be Head Girl next year."

They all laughed at her jab at her sister, well except for Ron who had just continued to stuff his face and ignore the two sisters. "Anyway her family will be visiting on weekends and during the tasks if she is selected as their champion and I want to introduce you two to them."

"What you planning on doing, adding them to your little mini harem?" Daphne asked while Astoria just laughed at her comment.

Harry just smirked at her. "Well I do seem to have a thing for smoking hot blondes, might as well add another pair of blonde sisters to the mix." Both girls gave him a beaming smile and a slight blush at his smoking hot blondes comment.

Dinner passed with more small talk between the five of them before Harry led his girls up to the room of requirement to do some training. He planned on having his girls capable of holding their own encase they were ever attacked and he wasn't around to protect them and for some reason the portkey's failed to work.

They spent the next hour and a half with Harry teaching them to turn their immense knowledge into experience with dueling. Just because they had all of Voldemort's memories and knowledge, didn't mean they had his experience using it. Harry himself worked on his silent casting. While normal casting worked just fine against spectral basilisk's and inferi, against an opponent who could understand what he was saying, he would need to master silent casting in order to have the upper edge.

* * *

An hour and a half later, three tired and sweaty teens sat down on a large comfy sofa that the room had provided for them. "So how are you two adjusting so far to the whole immortal and immensely knowledgeable thing so far?" Harry asked the two girls he was quickly starting to fall in love with.

The girls cuddled into his side, getting comfortable, before Daphne answered. "I don't think it has really sunk in yet. So far other than having all of this extra knowledge so far, the whole eternal life thing just hasn't sunk in yet. I suppose it really won't for quite some time."

Harry just nodded knowing he was thinking along the same lines. He suspected they wouldn't really notice a difference until their natural bodies died and they were 'reborn' with their homunculus forms. Their normal bodies would grow and age the same as any other person and eventually die. Their homunculus forms however would assume an appearance from their physical peak and would stay that way until the end of time or their bodies were destroyed by an outside source. Turning to Astoria he asked her the same question.

"It's really the same for me as it is for Daph. I'm not sure it will make a noticeable difference until we are past our natural time but still living. Although as long as we have each other, it will all work out for the best."

Hugging the young girl closer to him he responded. "As long as I have a breath left in me, we will always be together. Merlin himself won't be able to break us apart if I have anything to say about it." He gave both girls a kiss to the top of the head and they were all silent for a few minutes just basking in each other's company.

"Harry?" Daphne asked from his right

"Yes love?"

"What are you going to do about your other two Lordships? According to the bylaws you have to at least have a marriage contract for that house by your 15th birthday and married within one year of your 17th?" she asked.

He took a minute to think over her question. "Well, truthfully I don't know too many girls outside of you two and Hermione, but she has always been more of a sister then a girlfriend type to me. I am kind of hoping that you two, Fleur, and little Gabby hit it off. I only got to spend a day with them but we really hit it off. Fleur reminds me of you two as I said earlier. She is wicked smart, super funny, quick witted, and from the sounds of it a pretty good fighter. Little Gabby doesn't start schooling until next year, but she is the cutest thing I've ever seen and she is totally smitten with me since I saved her at the world cup."

Astoria spoke up from his left. "It sounds like to me you are a tad smitten with them as well." The two girls laughed as Harry blushed very slightly.

"Like I said, I must have a thing for smoking hot blondes," he chuckled at the girls while they just beamed at him.

Daphne took a look at her watch and realized that it was already a half hour past curfew and groaned.

"What's wrong Daph?" Harry asked.

"We are going to be in so much trouble, that's what. It's already a half hour past curfew!"

Unfortunately Harry hadn't thought to bring his invisibility cloak, as he hadn't planned on them being out so late. Just as he was trying to think of a way for them to all get back to their common rooms without getting caught, Astoria spoke up. "You know, we can't get caught if we aren't in the halls, and this place just happens to be able to create a bedroom. There is no reason we couldn't just stay here for the night."

Harry watched as both girls had a lecherous grin appear on their faces. "Merlin save me!" Harry said as the two girls pulled him to his feet as the room adjusted and a large four poster appeared against the wall. Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured their robes into comfortable night clothes, before the girls dragged him to the bed.

Harry climbed to the center of the bed and the girls curled up on either side of him, using his shoulders as pillows as he wrapped an arm around them. He could smell the delicious scent of honey and lavender coming from the girls. "Goodnight loves," he said to the two girls giving them each a toe curling kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Harry," they both whispered in his ear, getting comfortable snuggled into his sides. The last thought that went through his mind before sleep claimed him was that he couldn't wait until he finished his project in the Chamber, as he wanted to fall asleep to this for the rest of his life.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it, I hope it was enjoyable. Next chapter should be everything up to and including the other schools arriving and possibly the champion selection depending on how long the chapter ends up being. As always comments and reviews are appreciated, flames…not so much. Thanks!


	10. A man and his projects

AN: I have a few of your point out in the previous chapter that I said Harry was going to change the password to the chamber for 'his girls' and his friends. I didn't realize until later about this mistake. I meant it as him talking about Fleur and Gabby, but the wording was a touch horrible seeing as they aren't really 'his girls' yet. I have made the correct changes and thanks to those who pointed it out. I have also tasked my beta to go over the first six chapters of this story as I had no beta when I originally wrote them. It is my hope that she will be able to clean up some of the cliches as I am sure there were quite a few as this was my first attempt at writing a story. Anyhow here is Chapter 10, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter; I am just playing in her world.

* * *

Harry and his girls spent the weekend with each other hanging out. By Tuesday he was heading to his first Ancient Runes class with Professor Vector. He may have been a year behind the other technically but he was more advanced then any of the students in his year, other then Daphne, by far. Of course he would still need to study and get help with his Illusionary runes. He entered the room, to find Daphne already there waiting for him, and he grabbed a seat next to her.

There were only a small handful of students taking this class. There were Daphne and her friends Blaise and Tracey from Slytherin, him and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's in the class, and from Hufflepuff there were Hannah Abbott and her friend Susan Bones. From Ravenclaw there was only Lisa Turpin. There were only seated for a few minutes before Professor Vector walked into the class, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning class. This year we are going to be working specifically on understanding Norse and Celtic runes, while learning the different rune clusters involved within each of those sets." she began telling the class. "Now who can tell me the difference between rune singlets and rune clusters and can you give an example of each? How about you Mr. Potter?"

He figured she was just trying to determine whether or not he really belonged in her class after missing all of last year, but luckily for him this was an easy question to answer. "Rune singlets are simple runes that contain only one rune at a time. These runes can be used for many simple things such as locking doors, protecting items, or something like keeping your floor protected from dirt. Of course there are very few singlets that are very powerful, for example, my ancestors from the Peverell family were able to invent a singlet which opened a gate to the afterlife. 'The Veil' as it is called today, is still housed in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries."

Most of the people were confused about his last comment, having never even heard of 'The Veil', but their professor and Daphne at least had heard of it before. "As for clusters, they are a design of multiple singlets used in combination to achieve greater or larger abilities. For example, the ceiling in the great hall was created by strong enchantments placed upon a very complex set of rune clusters that were created by Lady Ravenclaw herself. Of course, the cluster itself to accomplish this has been deemed lost to the ages."

Professor Vector seemed impressed. "Very good answer Mr. Potter, take 20 points for Gryffindor. You wouldn't perhaps want to share the singlet your ancestors created would you?"

"Unfortunately I think will keep it as a family secret. The dead are best left where they are, and interfering with the afterlife isn't something people should have knowledge of." Harry replied.

"Of course Mr. Potter." the professor replied.

* * *

The lesson itself went by with relative ease. Both him and Daphne were at Newt level and 4th year material really didn't present them much of a challenge, so Harry decided to use his time reading his books on Illusionary Runes.

Classes for the next few weeks were, while busy, not very hard anymore since he had gained all of Voldemort's knowledge. It was towards the end of September before Harry was able to sneak the goblins into the school to harvest the basilisk. He decided to sneak them in, as he didn't want Dumbles to know he was doing anything with the Chamber itself.

"Thank you for coming today master Flingorth." Harry greeted the old goblin.

"You as well Lord Potter. I must say this is by far the largest basilisk we have ever had the pleasure to harvest. Do you have any restrictions on the beast before we begin?" he asked.

"Yes, there are a few things I want to personally keep once it is harvested. I want to keep all of the blood, venom, and hide for myself. Sell all of the organs, teeth, and bones; and for the troubles of the goblins, I bet the meat would be very tasty, so I would like to sell it to the goblin nation for half price for your work. Are these terms acceptable?" Harry asked knowing that the goblins love the taste of meat from magical creatures, and that they wouldn't likely turn down the chance at basilisk meat as it is a rare commodity.

"I think these terms are agreeable to the both of us Harry." Flingorth answered. "Are you wanting your items stored into your vaults I take it?"

"I need a jar of the blood and venom here for a project of mine, and the rest can be stored in the Slytherin vault under stasis charms. Also if it is agreeable I would like to contract your finest tailor to make me a set of battle robes and cloak of the finest quality you can from some of the hide, complete with every protection and enhancement you can provide. You can get my current measurements from Madam Malkins, and charge it to my personal vault."

"Very well Harry, we will inform you when it is completed. It should be sometime after the new year." Flingorth wrote down his instructions and the goblins got to work on harvesting the great beast, while Harry went around the chamber doing his own work.

Dobby had already had the place spotlessly cleaned, and Harry was now in the process of adding rune clusters to the walls, ceiling, and floors that would be used to keep them impervious to any dirt, dust, or grime. Next he worked on a blueprint of where everything was going to go, including; the light fixtures, the furniture, as well as where he would be adding a personal office and bathroom.

There were no other rooms available other then inside of the statue, which was being saved for the bedroom. So Harry decided he would transfigure some permanent walls and make some rooms out of the plethora of space that was available. On either side of the statue of Salazar's face, there would be two rooms; one on each side. They would extend out from the walls about fifteen feet, creating a ten foot wide hallway of sorts that led up to the entrance to his future bed chambers.

The doors to the room would be located on the hallway side instead of the chamber side for slightly more privacy. The room on the right would be his personal office and the room on the left would be the bathroom. He would need Dobby to help with the piping in the bathroom for the water to drain in and out of the room. He would then send him out to fetch him a few catalogs, so as to order the bathroom fixtures and have Dobby deliver and install them.

* * *

He of course would also need furniture for the 'common room' and his office. He also had plans to go muggle for his bed in the bedroom, as he had a great idea to surprise his girls. He planned to install the most expensive and comfortable carpet he could find to the chamber and have it charmed to keep it clean.

Thankfully by the last day of September the goblins had the basilisk harvested and completely removed, other then his jar of blood and venom that he needed, from the chamber and for the parts he was keeping, stored in his vaults. He still hadn't told Daphne and Astoria that he was going to be sneaking out of the castle today to run some errands and decided to inform them when they sat down for breakfast.

"Hey Daph, Tori?" he said, giving them each a kiss as he sat down.

"Hey Harry what's up?" they answered returning his kisses.

"I just wanted to let you two know I would be sneaking out of the castle once my classes are over today. I have some business to attend to as Lord Slytherin, and need to pick up some toads and chicken eggs if you catch my drift." he said in hushed tones as to not be overheard.

"So you are finally starting your little 'pet' project for us?" Astoria asked excitedly.

"Yes today is exactly the seven week mark from the full moon in November, so if I do not get it started today I will have to wait for another two months, as we will likely be too busy with the Christmas holidays to hatch them in December." he answered her.

"Makes sense I guess. The earlier the better, as they aren't as powerful while still young until they can grow bigger and their hides thicker to provide more protection from magic." Daphne commented. "Just be careful in Knockturn, never know who you will see down there."

"Of course love." he said giving his girls a kiss before getting up from the table to head to his dorm to grab his books for double potions class with Snape.

* * *

He met up with Daphne in the dungeons on their way to potions. Snape had been as expected during his first class, and seemed close to having a heart attack when he saw him and Daphne sitting together. Of course now that Harry could easily wipe the floor with the greasy git it turned into a class to remember...

_Flashback_

_Harry and Daphne had just entered the potions classroom about five minutes before class was to start. Harry had already put Draco in his place a few minutes prior and was not in the greatest of moods. He took a seat on the 'Slytherin' side of the room with Daphne beside him and they were holding a quiet conversation waiting for the overgrown bat to make an appearance. As soon as the bell rang he entered the classroom with a slam of the door and made his way to his desk and began to take roll call._

_When he finally made it to his name and sneered out "Potter!", he was taken aback for a moment when he realized it had came from the Slytherin side of the dungeon. "Potter, what are you doing there?" he spat._

_With a slight grin he answered. "Obviously professor I am here for potions class. I would like to know exactly why you are here, as teaching has seemed to be something you have been incapable of these last three years that I have been here."_

_The Gryffindor's were all laughing and even a few Slytherin's had a small grin on their face. Daphne was doing her best to keep her mask up and not burst out laughing. "10 points from Gryffindor you insolent little brat! You are just like father." he spat._

"_Just like my father?" Harry asked playing dumb. "So does that mean you are going to run off to your old pal Voldemort and get me killed too? It's a good thing that I am not married to a muggleborn, so at least I don't have to worry about you trying to steal her away like you did my mother." at this Snape's face went pale although his eyes told the story of his rage, but Harry continued, "Yes Snivellus, I know all about how you ran off to Voldemort, spewing the false words of a charlatan and a fraud. How you were so...gleeful...when he told you he would spare my mother for you while taking care of me and my father."_

_The class had long sense gone dead quiet. Snape meanwhile apoplectic with rage, and Harry thought, close to foaming at the mouth. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW YOU LYING WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT!" he shouted._

"_Tut tut. Sounds like someone doesn't like having the truth thrown back in their face. You really should calm down before your face heats up enough to catch that greasy hair of yours on fire." Harry chided. "You know what I find most curious? That my father has been dead for almost 13 years, and yet you are still too immature to let a childish grudge go." he launched a legilimency probe into Snape's mind to deliver his last message. 'One day soon you are going to die a very long and painful death. Since you like holding a grudge over my dead father, I am going to hold one over the soon to be dead you! We shall see how much like my father I am when I am standing over you as the light leaves your eyes!' _

_Snape eyes widened at not only the fact Harry had threatened him, but the fact he was able to slip a probe behind his mental shields to do it. Clearly something had changed with the brat and he didn't like it one bit. With a wave of his wand to the blackboard he shouted to the class "Instructions are on board, begin. NOW!" with that he went through the door behind his desk to his personal chambers to have a strong drink._

_End Flashback_

Snape hadn't since said a single word to him. Of course his teaching didn't improve either. He would merely put his instructions on the board and harass the Gryffindor's at every turn.

It turns out today was no different in potions. Snape hadn't once even looked his way, nevertheless spoken to him. He had harassed Ron and Neville enough to get Neville's potion to meltdown and spill everywhere. Thankfully for Harry, with him on the Slytherin side he wasn't covered like most of the Gryffindor's were.

Harry met up with his girls outside of the one-eyed witch statue as they wanted to see him off. "Be careful out there today and keep your hood up." Astoria said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"And you better not get yourself hurt or into trouble while you are gone!" Daphne added also giving him a kiss, albeit a much deeper one.

"I promise I will be fine. Why would I get myself killed or arrested when I have two extremely beautiful witches to look forward too when I get back?" he gave each of them a cheeky smile and another quick kiss before muttering, "_Dissendium" _and climbing into the now open hump of the statue.

Once he reached the end of the wards he threw his hood up and apparated to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He quickly made his way into the heart of the alley until he came upon Oddrick's Exotic Emporium. Making his way into the shop he spotted many different types of rare and exotic animals. There were many types of birds, reptiles, and other rare magical creatures. He made his way over to the counter where he was greeted by the shopkeeper. "Can I help you Mr...?"

"Lord Slytherin actually." Harry told him harshly. "I am in need of some magical toad's and chicken eggs. What do you have available?"

The man looked over a ledger for a few moments before answering. "We do have some Kihansi Spray Toad's. They are a very magical and rare toad found in Tanzania. They are one of the only known species of amphibians who give birth to live offspring instead of laying eggs."

This sounded perfect for what he needed, he only hoped that he had enough of them. "How many do you have in stock?" he asked.

"It appears we have seven in stock at the moment." he replied

"Perfect I will take five of them along with five chicken eggs."

The shopkeeper took a moment to gather his order and tally up the bill before replying. "That will be 72 galleons."

Harry dropped 100 galleons on the counter and pocketed his merchandise before responding. "If you know what is good for you, I was never here. Got it?"

The man nodded his head and Harry left the shop, apparating back into the passageway he left from.

* * *

He slowly made his way back through the passageway and snuck his way to the second floor bathroom and down into the chamber. The chamber itself was coming along perfectly. He already had, with the help of Dobby, the bathroom and his personal office complete. He had the chamber proper set up with one half a common room of sorts and the other side had a small potions lab in the back corner and the rest of it was a dueling area. He just had to put the last of the rune clusters together to make it safe to use the more dangerous spells without them exiting the dueling area. The bedroom too was finished except for the Illusionary runes that he was almost done learning. He would have them taken care of on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

He made his way into his personal office, which was guarded with a parseltongue password. He had originally decided to take out the parseltongue passwords, as only him, Daph, and Tori could speak them, but had since decided against it. If one of the three of them weren't going to be down here to open the chamber, he didn't really want anybody else having access down here. Although he would still be adding his own security measures just to be certain.

Inside of his office there was a small bookshelf on one side with a large gilded mahogany desk on the back wall. The other side had a small work table where he could work on special projects, such as the one he was about to work on right now. He knew the normal procedures to create the basilisk's but he wanted to do some experiments on the eggs by imbedding runes into them to hopefully give them a small boost in protection and growing. That was the main reason he chose magical toads. Their are small amounts of magic that radiate off of all magical beings and he was going to use the small magical discharge from the toads to power and sustain the runes.

He set the five Kihansi Spray Toads and chicken eggs onto the table and went to his desk. He pricked his finger and applied a drop of his blood to the drawers on the left side of the desk that held the blood runes locking it, and pulled out the jars of basilisk blood and venom once it had opened. He poured a small amount of the blood and venom into a lead pestle and mixed it together with a lead quill. He immediately started to draw runes into each egg. He added runes for protection, strength, growth, and loyalty.

Once he had the runes carved into all five eggs he drew his wand and began to pour raw magic into the runes to activate them. While the magic that leaked off of the toads would sustain the runes they still needed to be activated first. After a few seconds each the runes burned themselves into the eggs and had a faint glow to them. Next he took the largest of the eggs and began to bath it in the basilisk blood/venom mixture. Once he had completed this, he took each egg and placed them into their own separate jars. He put on gloves before grabbing a toad and lowering it down and onto the egg, repeating this process five times. The jars were small enough that they toad wouldn't be able to leave the top of the egg, but large enough he could slip in water and insects to keep the toads alive. Finally he placed the lids on the jars after puncturing small holes in them to give the toads fresh air to breath.

He would have to check on them every few days to make sure they still had plenty of food and water, but it was only for the next seven weeks. Once he was finished he left the jars sitting on the table and locked his office once again before heading back out of the chamber and going to find his girls for dinner.

* * *

It only took him about fifteen minutes to head up to Gryffindor tower and find Daphne and Astoria together in the library using his Marauder's Map. Making his way down, he was greeted with a kiss from his girls while receiving a cold glare from the librarian Madam Pince. Of course he chose to ignore the old crone. "So how did it go today love?" asked Astoria.

"Everything went just fine Tori. I have everything ready and stored in my office. All that is left now is to wait for the next seven weeks." he told her.

He put his arms around both girls shoulders and led them towards the exit, intending on getting to dinner a few minutes early. "So speaking of this office, when do Tori and I finally get to see the new chamber?" Daphne asked.

"As soon as we have our first Hogsmeade trip love, I will have everything ready except for the Illusionary runes by then." he gave her a kiss on the cheek as she put on a fake pout.

"Well since you are making us wait for almost two months, it better be a good surprise Potter." she said with a fake scowl.

Astoria decided to play along with her. "Yes, it had better be nice if you expect to stop waking up by yourself Mister!"

Harry just grinned at his two girls know that it was going to blow them away once they saw it for themselves. "Well, in that case if you do like it, then I get to wake up next to you two gorgeous ladies for the rest of our time here."

Both girls shared a look before smiling up at him coyly. "You have yourself a deal then Mr. Potter." He gave both girls another toe curling kiss before they entered the great hall, and made their way over to the Gryffindor table where they would be enjoying dinner for tonight.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will announce it in the next AN, after she is finished, that the first six chapters have been beta'd for those of you who would be interested in going back and re-reading them. I'm sure my beta SpiritHolly will be able to make things much more pleasant to read. Next chapter should be up withing the next week or so, and will take us to the arrival of our favorite french girls. That chapter should end with the start of the demise for our resident moronic ginger Ron. Don't forget to comment or review I love to hear feedback from you guys, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
